Juste ensemble
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Esmé a ses enfants. Carlisle les siens. Ils se rencontrent et s'aiment. mais même si les années passent, une famille recomposée n'est pas si simple. Surtout quand le danger rode autour d'eux. All humans. Tout les couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

**Bon voilà mon premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas formidable mais il met en place la fic et présente nos petits personnages !**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 1

**POV Esmé**

Cela faisait 6 ans que mon mari m'avait abandonné.

Jour pour jour.

Il était parti. En me disant « Je suis trop jeune, je veux m'amuser ! »

Puis plus un mot. Me laissant moi et nos deux enfants. Emmett avait 3 ans à l'époque. Et moi j'étais enceinte de 3 mois.

Trop tard pour avorter.

Et surtout impossible.

J'aime mes enfants. Plus que tout. Certes être enceinte à 19 ans c'est jeune.

Mais j'avais de la détermination. Et puis j'avais déjà un travail. Mon père m'avait foutu à la porte à 15 ans. Parce que je refusais d'épouser l'homme qu'il m'avait choisi.

Mais grâce à la tante d'une de mes amies, j'ai pu bosser dans son magasin. Et depuis je suis devenue sa meilleure employée.

Décoratrice d'intérieur.

J'avais rencontré Anthony en bossant dans la maison de ses parents.

Puis Emmett est arrivé.

Imprévu. Mais je l'aime.

Puis Edward, 3 ans plus tard.

Imprévu aussi. Mais je l'aime aussi.

Anthony parti, me voilà seule pour assumer mes responsabilités.

Et mes deux garçons ont été autant touché par l'absence de leur père. Emmett est souvent en colère. Edward souvent plongé dans la musique.

J'ai 27 ans et voir mes amies heureuse avec leur compagnons me donne envie d'être aimée. Mais il faut croire que mes enfants font fuir les hommes.

Ils fuient tous dès qu'ils le savent.

Je pousse un soupire.

Être triste ne sert rien. Ressaisie-toi ! Me sermonnais-je. Mais bon, comme chaque 14 février depuis 6 ans je suis incapable de penser à autre chose.

Je soupire et me lève de mon bureau pour ranger un dossier.

La porte s'ouvre.

Je me retourne. Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année se tient. Il est très beau.

Je m'avance.

-Bonjour. Bienvenue Chez Déco-Clearwater. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Je lui serre la main. Sa main est chaude.

-Euh…oui, j'aimerai améliorer mon jardin. Lui donner un coup de jeune.

Il semble mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous qu'on ne s'occupe que de votre jardin ou bien d'autre pièce de la maison ?

-Du jardin…pour le moment.

-Très bien. Quand être vous libre. Afin que je puisse évaluer l'ampleur des travaux ? Je finis ma phrase en lui faisant un sourire.

L'homme semble déstabilisé.

-Euh…si vous n'avez rien de prévu, maintenant.

-D'accord ! Allons-y.

J'attrape mon sac ainsi que mon manteau. Et ferme la boutique. Sue, ma patronne, est sur un autre chantier. Et Heidi, l'autre employée, est entrain de rénover la maison d'un client.

-Je prends ma voiture et je vous suis.

Il hoche la tête et grimpe dans une voiture noire. _Belle voiture !_ Pensais-je.

Je grimpe alors dans ma petite voiture et le suis. Il quitte Port-Angeles pour prendre une petite route à travers la forêt. Puis, il ralenti et c'est à ce moment que j'aperçois sa maison. Le devant de la maison est magnifique. Lumineuse. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit avec toutes ses baies vitrées.

Il grimpe les escaliers et entre je le suis.

-Vous avez une magnifique maison.

-Hum…merci. Il est gêné. C'est adorable.

Il traverse le salon et je vois des jouets d'enfants traîner au sol.

-Désolé. Souffle-t-il. Ce n'est pas rangé.

Je souris.

-Ce n'est rien. Je sais ce que c'est. Mes deux fils sont infernales quand il s'agit de jouer.

Pourquoi je lui dis ça ?

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire avant de simplement hocher la tête.

-Le jardin est par-là.

Contrairement au reste de la maison, le jardin est…sombre et délaissé. Il y a juste une balançoire près de la terrasse. Les herbes sont hautes. Les arbres vraiment touffus. Et les parterres de fleurs sont sans vies.

Je sors une feuille du dossier.

-Bien, je pense qu'il faut déjà refaire la terrasse. Avec du bois. La pierre s'épuise et je pense ça peut faire un rappel avec les marches d'entrée.

-Vous remarquez tout. Souffle-t-il.

-C'est mon job ! Je lui souris encore.

Cette fois ses joues rougissent.

-Ensuite. Tentais-je de reprendre. La balançoire il faudrait la déplacer vers le fond du jardin. Et même si je suis pour l'écologie, il faut enlever des arbres. Je pourrais les replanter plus loin. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-Quand au fleurs…

-N'y toucher pas.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous touchiez aux fleurs.

-Je…Enfin il faudrait peut-être juste leur redonner un coup de jeune. Et puis les déplacer un peu parce que, elles prennent…

-Je vous interdis d'y toucher ! Gronde-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. En colère, il est vraiment terrifiant. Je me sens totalement pétrifiée.

-Je voulais juste vous donner mon avis. Soufflais-je.

-Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas ! Siffle-t-il.

Je mords la lèvre. C'est la première fois qu'un client me parle de la sorte. Depuis que mon père m'a chassé de chez moi sous la fureur, c'est la dernière fois qu'on m'avait parlé ainsi. Et je dois dire que je suis resté très sensible à toute colère. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Bien, si mon avis vous intéresse, vous savez où nous trouver. Dis-je la voix nouée. Puis je me précipite jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi et serré mes enfants. Mais hélas, je devais attendre 16h. Mes bout choux sont à l'école.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que cet homme refit son apparition à la boutique.

J'étais concentrée sur les maquettes qu'Heidi m'avait donné. Elle hésitait sur les plans de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour. Souffle la voix.

Je relève la tête mais mon visage se ferme immédiatement.

-Bonjour.

-Euh…J'ai besoin de votre avis. Dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesce.

-Et de vous parler.

-Installez vous.

-Non. Chez moi. s'il vous plaît.

-Euh…c'est à dire que là j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

-Ce soir.

-Euh…non je n'ai pas de baby-sitter pour mes enfants et…

-Venez avec eux.

-D'accord.

-20h ?

-20h.

Puis il sort.

-Non ! Mamaaaannnn ! Je veux regarder la télé. Ya un épisode de pokémon !

-Emmett ! Grondais-je.

-Maman ! Je suis assez grand pour rester tout seul.

-Non, Emmett. Tu as peut être huit ans mais tu es encore un enfant pour t'occuper d'Edward. Tiens mon chéri met tes chaussures. Demandais-je à Edward.

-Mais Edward aussi, il veut voir pokémon ! Tente Emmett. Hein, Eddie ! Il pose son bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-M'appelle pas Eddie ! Crie Edward. Edward fronce les sourcils en essayant de faire son lacet.

-Okay, Edward ! N'es-ce pas que tu veux voir Pokémon ?

Edward lève ses yeux vers son frère. Emmett ouvre grand ses yeux pour tenter de lui faire comprendre de dire oui. Puis Edward me regarde.

Moi je fronce les sourcils pour qu'il dise « non ».

Edward navigue sa tête entre nous deux.

-Je veux voir Pomékon !

-Pokémon. Répète Emmett.

-Bien essayer les mecs mais non. Bon donne moi ton pied toi. Dis-je à Edward en voyant le lacet. Il soulève son pied et je le pose sur ma cuisse pour faire son nœud. Je fais l'autre.

-Merci maman. Aller vos manteaux. En voiture.

Emmett grommelle.

-C'est parce que t'aime pas Pokémon.

-Exactement !

J'attache Edward alors qu'Emmett grimpe en voiture.

Je me mets au volant et je vois Emmett bouder. Je n'aime pas quand mon fils me fait la tête.

-Emmett. S'il te plaît. Le monsieur chez qui ont va a des enfants. Peut être qu'ils aiment Pokémon ? Tentais-je.

-Tu crois ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudra leur demander. Tu me fais un sourire, maintenant.

Emmett approuve et me fait un grand sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur.

-N'oubliez pas d'être poli.

-Oui maman. Dit Emmett.

Je tourne mon regard vers Edward que je tiens dans mes bras. Il semble hypnotisé par la maison.

-Edward ?

-Il est gentil le monsieur ? demande-t-il inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas mon ange. Je ne le connais pas. Je viens parler travail.

Edward hoche lentement la tête tandis que je frappe à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur mon client…et sur son fils. Aussi blond que son père. Il doit avoir le même age qu'Edward.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Il ouvre la porte afin de nous faire entrer.

Je dépose Edward qui vient se cacher dans mes jambes.

-Voici, Emmett et Edward.

-Lui c'est Jasper. Et ma fille, Rosalie est entrain de préparer la pièce à télé. Jasper tu veux bien conduire Emmett et Edward là-haut.

Le petit hoche la tête avant de grimper les escaliers. Emmett attrape la main d'Edward et tout les deux suivent Jasper.

-Il est adorable. Dis-je à mon client. Il vous ressemble beaucoup.

Un éclat de tristesse passe dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Murmure-t-il plus pour lui même que pour moi. Puis il dit plus fort.

-Venez, allons boire un verre. Il m'invite dans le salon et serre un verre de vin. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Carlisle.

-Esmé.

Nous trinquons doucement puis Carlisle repose son verre sur la table.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir parler de la sorte la dernière fois. Je…vous dois des explications.

-Non. C'est bon. Le plus important c'est que vous vous excusiez. C'est vrai que…

-Ma femme est morte. Me coupe-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux face à sa révélation.

-Ma femme est morte à la naissance de Jasper, il y a quatre ans, et ses fleurs c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je pose mon verre sur la table toujours surprise.

-C'est faux ce que vous dîtes-là.

Carlisle ne répond pas.

-Sans doute votre femme aimait son jardin mais il y a vos deux enfants. Jasper et..Rose ?

-Rosalie.

J'hoche la tête.

-Oui, Rosalie. Tout les deux existent grâce à votre femme.

J'attrape sa main alors qu'une larme glisse sur la joue de Carlisle.

-Je ne suis pas psy mais faire appelle à mon entreprise pour rénover votre jardin est un grand pas.

Carlisle se met à rire à travers ses larmes.

-C'est ce que mon psy m'a dit.

-Ah ba vous voyez ! M'exclamais-je. Vous savez votre parterres, je n'y toucherais pas. Je vais juste l'arroser tout les jours. Pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs.

Carlisle me serre la main.

-Merci Esmé.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Non, au contraire c'est beaucoup. Me sourit-il.

Puis nous avons continuer à parler. J'ai appris qu'il était chirurgien à l'hôpital de Port- Angeles. Que ses enfants étaient à l'école de North-school. Les miens sont à South-school. Nous avons ris. Et puis préparé le dîner pour nous tous. J'ai vu sa fille. Une adorable petite fille de 6 ans. Blonde aussi. Elle et Emmett riaient beaucoup alors qu'Edward et Jasper observaient.

Puis nous sommes repartis.

En me couchant ce soir là, j'ai pensé à Carlisle. J'ai surtout rêvé de lui.

Et plus les jours passaient plus mon béguin grandissait pour lui. Lorsque les travaux ont commencé, je passais plus de temps que nécessaire chez lui. Il m'invitait à mangé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nos enfants sont vite devenu amis. Jasper et Edward toujours ensemble. Et Rosalie et Emmett toujours…à se chamailler.

Je me sentais si bien avec lui. Bien sûr je lui ai raconté mon passé. Quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue, ma grossesse à 19 ans puis à 22 ans, ma rupture avec Anthony.

Il m'a dit qu'il admirait mon courage.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser ce-jour là.

Puis un jour, le chantier pris fin.

Je ne voulais pas me sentir triste mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me rappelle avoir pleuré toute la soirée.

Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant arrivé le lendemain pour remettre à neuf le séjour et les deux salles de bain.

J'étais heureuse. Vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Mais encore une fois, fin mai, deux mois après le début des travaux, s'en était fini.

Il m'invita même à célébrer sa chez lui.

Les enfants étaient en haut. Nous étions entrain de boire un verre dans son nouveau canapé.

-Esmé. Je me sens bien avec toi. Dit-il soudainement sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais que la mère de mes enfants, est encore présente dans mon cœur mais il y a assez de place pour toi aussi.

Je ne disais rien. J'écoutais et je comprenais. Carlisle attrape mon verre et le dépose sur la table basse.

-Tu es une merveilleuse personne. Et si douce. Son souffle se répercutait sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Carlisle.

Je le vois sourire doucement. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Ses lèvres sont si douces et si chaudes. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine.

Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'un simple baiser. C'est bien plus.

**POV Carlisle.**

J'avais croisé Esmé a plusieurs reprises. J'observais cette femme qui m'attirait. Elle m'attirait beaucoup trop.

Pourtant Claire était encore présente en moi. La maison me rappelait tout elle.

Et c'est une ou je rêvais. Elle est apparu dans mon rêve et m'a dit d'avancer.

Le lendemain je suis entré dans la boutique. Elle était si belle. Son sourire était éblouissant.

En refaisant ma maison, je faisais disparaître ma vie avec Claire et je m'imaginais à construire un petit cocon avec Esmé.

Lui parler de ma femme m'avait fait du bien. Etre avec elle me faisait du bien.

Esmé est une femme extraordinaire. Elle a un grand cœur. Je ne comprends pas comment cet Anthony a pu l'abandonné.

Elle aime ses enfants plus que tout et je crois qu'elle aime aussi les miens.

Alors quand je l'ai embrassé, cela me paraissait si naturel. Mes lèvres ont vraiment leur place sur les siennes.

Les semaines passaient et on se sentait si bien ensemble. Mon cœur s'emballait s

C'est avec joie que je l'ai invité le soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Rosalie.

-Tu sembles fatigué. Me dit-elle alors que je suis appuyé sur le canapé.

-Je le suis. Les copines de Rosalie sont des vraies pipelettes.

-Il n'y avait pas de garçons.

-Tu rigoles. A cet age là, c'est nul les garçons. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tant qu'elle pense, ça me va parce que je sais que ça ne va pas durer.

Esmé passe une main entre mes sourcils.

-Papa Carlisle est inquiet. Ris-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas de fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon front de façon théâtrale.

-Laisse ma poupée ! S'écrie Rosalie en haut. Puis j'entends le rire d'Emmett.

Ces deux là sont comme chien et chat. Un coup ils ne s'entendent pas du tout et parfois ils ne peuvent pas se séparer.

On entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Edward et Jasper apparaissent. Edward tenant la main de mon fils. Mon fils a des petits yeux.

-Carlisle, Jasper a mal à la tête.

Oh

Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras. Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant.

-Je vais chercher à boire Jazzy. Tu reste là.

Je pose mon fils sur la canapé et je vais dans la cuisine chercher un médicament pour mon fils.

Lorsque je reviens, je me fige sur place. Esmé est assise sur la canapé, mon fils dans ses bras et Edward à côté observant la scène.

-Tu as mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ? Lui chuchote-t-elle en caressant son front.

-Je sais pas… ça me gratte un peu partout.

Je me ressaisis et avance.

-Tiens Jasper. Bois-ça. Jasper attrape le verre que je lui tends et le bois.

-Il m'a dit que ça le gratter. Me souffle Esmé.

-Fais voir ton ventre mon chéri.

Jasper lève son tee-shirt et je soupire.

Super.

-Mon chéri, il va falloir éviter de te gratter. Tu as la varicelle. Esmé, tes fils….

-Ils l'ont eu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jasper a les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais ça gratte… souffle-t-il.

-Moi je l'ai eu ! S'exclame Edward. Regarde.

Edward place sa main devant le fils de mon fils.

-Tu vois la marque là. C'est parce que je me suis trop gratté. Et faut pas. Sinon t'en aura partout ! Maman, elle m'avait mis des gants autour des mains et quand se me grattait, eh ben je les mouillais et après c'était moi qui était mouillé.

Edward éclate de rire suivi de Jasper.

-Mais là je suis fatigué. Souffle mon fils. Es-ce que tu me prêter ta maman, pour lui faire un câlin.

-Ba oui.

-Merci.

Jasper se cale contre la poitrine d'Esmé. Je la regarde et ses yeux brillent. Je crois que les miens aussi. L'absence de Claire se fait cruellement sentir dans les moments de faiblesse. Je m'installe à côté d'Esmé. Edward vient prendre place sur mes genoux. Je le laisse faire.

Lui aussi a besoin d'un présence paternel.

-Carlisle ? M'appelle Edward.

-Oui ?

-T'es médecin ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi t'a pas inventé un truc qui soigne les boutons ?

-Tu sais moi je suis chirurgien, je soigne les gens de leur bobo. J'invente rien du tout.

-Oooh. Il semble déçu. Puis il me regarde de nouveau. Tu sais c'est pas grave. C'est bien quand même. Parce que dans ma classe ma copine Bella, elle arrête pas de se faire des bobos et une fois elle est revenu, elle avait des points…des points…

-De suture ?

-Voilà.

-Comment s'appelle ton amie ?

Je vois Edward rougir.

-Bella Swan.

-Je la connais. Elle est maladroite.

-Oui mais elle est gentille.

-Oui très gentille.

-Et très jolie.

Edward rougit encore plus. Mais il ne dit rien. Je souris. Il est adorable.

L'été approchait et comme chaque année, j'envoyais mes enfants chez leurs grands parents.

Les parents de Claire.

Edward et Emmett restaient ici.

Esmé ne prendrait des vacances qu'au mois d'Août.

Et moi aussi.

Ma douce avait engagé une baby-sitter pour s'occuper de ses fils durant le premier mois.

Le deuxième mois j'embarquais Esmé et ses fils en vacances.

Bonjour la Californie. Nous avons loué une petite maison en bordure de plage. Emmett était dans tous ses états. Bon c'est vrai que Los Angeles est une ville très excentrique. Alors lorsqu'on se baladait à Venice Beach, on croisait souvent des femmes à la poitrine un peu trop développées. Emmett avait les yeux grands ouverts à chaque fois.

J'aimais passé du temps avec les fils d'Esmé et je crois que c'était réciproque. Emmett voulait souvent jouer avec moi. Il aimait se battre. Je voyais qu'Esmé rayonner sur la joie de leur enfants et sur notre amour.

Oui je l'aimais. Je lui avait dit un mois plutôt.

Un mois plutôt. Notre première fois ensemble.

Faire l'amour avec elle était merveilleux. Et là, même si nous l'avons fait toute la nuit la veille . Je n'étais jamais rassasié avec elle. Et là j'avais vraiment envie.

Elle est entrain de faire la cuisine. Avec son short. Cela l'a rend magnifique. Je m'approche d'elle et embrasse son cou. Mes mains viennent encercler sa taille et je me colle à elle.

Un sifflement se faire entendre de sa bouche en même temps elle se tends.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ?

-j'ai les fesses qui chauffe.

-T'es sérieuse ? m'exclamais-je en riant.

-C'est pas drôle Carlisle. J 'ai changé de maillot de bain sauf que j'ai oublié de mettre la crème solaire sur cette partie là. Et là sa fait vraiment mal.

J'embrasse sa joue.

-Aller viens. Tu as de la chance d'être avec un médecin, j'ai toujours une trousse de secours.

Je la tire vers notre chambre.

-Installe toi sur le ventre et retire ton bas.

-Sérieusement ?

-Esmé, je t'ai déjà vu nue. Soupirais-je en attrapant la crème et en me plantant face à elle.

-Très bien.

Puis elle plante son regard dans le mien et de manière très sensuelle elle retire son short puis son maillot de bain.

_Elle le fait exprès j'en suis sûr !_

Puis lentement elle s'allonge sur le ventre. Sa peau est doré sauf sur ses fesses. Elles sont rouges vif. Wahou vive le coup de soleil.

-Je vais y aller doucement. Je m'installe sur ses jambes et avec douceur j'applique la crème. Je l'entends inspirer profondément.

_Ouais les brûlures sa fait mal._

Une fois fini, j'embrasse le haut de ses fesses. Pour une femme de 27 ans et qui a eu deux enfants, Esmé est magnifique.

-Ce soir pas de folie.

-Mmm…dommage avec tout ce que tu m'a fait hier soir.

-Esmé, ça ne m'aide pas !

Elle ris. Et se redresse pour venir m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Me glisse-t-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Même après 5 mois de relation, ses lèvres ont toujours la même saveur. Et nos bouches s'épousent à merveilles comme nos corps.

Les vacances prenaient fin. Et après deux mois sans voir mes enfants, j'allais les voir. Esmé était resté à la maison préparant le repas.

J'attendais à l'aéroport.

Puis soudain je sens quelqu'un me rentrer dedans. C'est Jasper. Il m'a foncé dedans.

-Papaa !

Je le prends dans mes bras.

-Ho ! qu'es-ce que tu es bronzé ! Et tu as les cheveux longs.

-Papy a dit que c'est comme les cow-boys.

-Les cow-boys ont les cheveux longs ?

-Ouais. Ils sont cools.

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

-Où est ta sœur.

-Elle pousse le chariot !

-Et tu l'as laissé seule ?

-Elle est forte.

-Ouais mais un cow-boy n'abandonne jamais une lady.

Jasper fronce les sourcils réfléchissant à ce que je dis. Je secoue la tête amusé par mon fils et me dirige vers les portes où les voyageurs. Rosalie se tient près du mur avec le chariot. Elle est bronzée aussi et ses cheveux se sont éclaircis.

-Rose !

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Papa ! Elle aussi se jette dans mes bras.

-Tu es belle.

-Merci.

-C'était bien ces vacances, alors ? demandais-je en attrapant le chariot.

-Ouais ! J'ai fais du cheval tous l'été. Et Jasper s'est amusé avec la nièce des voisins. Maria.

-Elle est jolie. Dit simplement mon fils.

-Jolie ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Et toi tes vacances papa ? Tu étais avec Esmé.

-Oui, on est allé à la mer avec ses fils.

-Esmé ! S'écrie Jasper.

-Oui ! Elle est à la maison avec Edward et Emmett.

-Ouais ! S'écrie Jasper alors que Rosalie souris doucement.

**POV Esmé**

L'école avait repris. Edward avait sa rentré à l'école et il adorait lire. Il me disait que c'était un jeu. C'est vrai que pour lui c'était simple. Emmett avait eu beaucoup de mal. D'ailleurs l'école n'est pas son truc. Il n'aime pas ça. Sauf le sport. Là il est doué.

-Applique-toi quand tu écris Edward.

On était entrain de faire ses devoirs. Ouais lire c'est facile, écrire l'est moins.

Mais il s'applique. Il tire la langue lorsqu'il se concentre.

-Non mon chéri. Hibou prend un « X » et non un « S » au pluriel.

-C'est bizarre.

-Je sais.

Il attrape le blanc dans sa trousse et rectifie son erreur.

-Voilà ! S'exclame-t-il heureux.

Un an que je sortais avec Carlisle.

Et il m'avait préparé une surprise.

Un magnifique week-end. Rien que tout les deux.

Dans le Montana.

J'avais demandé à mon amie Sue de garder mes enfants et ceux de Carlisle.

Le paysage était magnifique. La chambre était sublime. Et surtout être avec lui était incroyable.

Sa bouche effleure mon oreille. Je sens des frissons me parcourir. Sa main se pose sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon cou. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

-Esmé. Chuchote-il dans mon cou. Je veux te demander quelque chose.

J'ouvre mes yeux et le regarde. Il semble inquiet.

-Je t'aime et j'aimerais faire un pas en plus avec toi.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Attendant qu'il continue.

-J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble. Que tu viennes t'installer chez moi. Comme tu as remarqué j'ai refait certaines pièces de la maison selon tes goûts. Et si tu es d'accord, je vais faire la propre chambre de tes fils.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je sens mon cœur exploser.

-Oui je veux. Je me jette sur ses lèvres. Carlisle ris face à mon empressement. Mais bien vite nous nous retrouvons nus. Nos corps brûlant sous la main et la bouche de l'autre.

J'allais vivre avec l'homme que j'aime.

**POV Emmett.**

Quatre ans était passé depuis que ma mère avait rencontré Carlisle. Et ma mère n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle rayonnait. En plus j'adorais Carlisle. Je le considérais un peu comme mon père.

Même s'il ne l'était pas.

C'est comme Jasper, c'est mon deuxième frère. En plus il était proche d'Edward. Déjà rien que pour leur â a neuf ans et Jasper 8 ans.

Et puis Rosalie…Non Rosalie c'est pas ma sœur. On se dispute souvent. J'aime bien l'énervé. Elle est drôle.

Et même si elle n'a que 10 ans, elle est jolie. Puis je sais que à chaque fois qu'elle part chez ses grands-parents au Texas, elle revient de plus en plus…jolie.

J'étais installé dans la cuisine à observer la feuille que j'avais dans mes mains.

Chaque année, mon collège organisait une fête de fin d'année. L'année dernière, je n'avais pas pu participer parce que mes parents…enfin, ma mère et Carlisle se sont mariés.

Mais cette année j'allais y participer. Toute la famille viendrait. Mais il y avait un jeu qui avait attirer mon attention et qui me perturbait.

La chasse au trésor : père fils.

_« Dommage que tu es pas de père, Emmett ! J'aurai bien aimé me battre contre toi ! »_ M'avait dit mon pote Justin Newton.

Carlisle n'est pas mon père. Son nom de famille c'est Cullen. Et le mien Masen.

Je sens mon cœur se serre.

Ya des moments où Carlisle j'aimerais l'appeler « papa. »

Parce qu'après tout mon père a abandonné ma mère et Edward et moi par la même occasion.

J'ai des amis, où leur parents sont divorcés et leur père, hé bien il les voit.

Alors, ce type nous a laissé tomber.

Je serre mon poing furieux. A chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai envie de tout casser. Et là ça n'y manque pas. J'envoie valser un verre qui se tenait là. Ainsi que la panière contenant tous les fruits.

Je pousse un cri de rage.

J'en ai marre !

Marre de souffrir ainsi !

Marre d'être jaloux de mes amis.

Je fous un coup de pied violent dans un des tabourets.

Carlisle et ma mère en courant dans la cuisine. Jasper sur leur talons.

-Emmett ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? S'écrie ma mère.

Elle tente de s'approcher de moi, mais je suis trop enragé.

-Me touches pas ! J'en ai marre !

Je sens des larmes couler sur ma joue.

-Tu en as marre de quoi, mon chéri.

-Mais de lui ! Il…Aaaahh ! Je donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur. J'entends Jasper sursauter.

A travers mes larmes, je le vois s'accrocher à la jambe de ma mère. Jasper était petit quand nos parents se sont mis ensemble, alors c'est un peu sa mère.

Je donne un coup de pied dans un meuble.

-Emmett ! Calme-toi mon grand.

C'est la voix de Carlisle. Il essaye de s'approcher de moi. Ses mains sont situées devant lui comme pour m'apaiser.

Et dans un élan, je me jette dans ses bras et le serre très fort.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

**Un petit commentaire ? lol**

**Bisou !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à : elo-didie, Aliiice, Rosabella01, nymphadora15 **

**Ilonka** : Non les enfants ne reste pas petit. Ils grandissent vite lol

**mamoure21** : bien sûre qu'Alice va arriver ! Une fiction sans Alice n'est pas une fiction ! Et pour le nombre de chapitre aucun idée !

**Elizabeth Mary Masen** : merci mais ce n'est pas un OS !

**Miss Vintage** : Euh ba pour moi le début est nul donc lol

**Sachez que je fais des ellipses ! C'est à dire qu'il y a des périodes de vies qui vont être accélérer ! Par exemple au début de ce chapitre Emmett a 12 ans et à la fin 15 ans !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 2

**Pov Emmett**

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Carlisle.

Sa présence me faisait du bien.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Me souffle-t-il.

J'hoche la tête et tout les deux nous sortons dans le jardin.

-Qu'es-ce qui te chagrine mon grand ? Demande-t-il une fois assez éloigné de la maison.

On s'engouffre dans la forêt. Je veux être loin de la maison pendant un moment.

-Mon…le mec qui m'a crée….

-Ton père ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-C'est pas mon père. Soufflais-je en foutant un coup de pied dans un cailloux.

-Emmett…

-Non, c'est pas mon père. Il est parti.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je sens de nouveau la colère monter en moi. Carlisle pose une main dans mon dos et me pousse jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre. Il s'assied dessus et moi aussi.

-Emmett. Ton père, Anthony.

-C'est pas mon père ! Hurlais-je.

Il ne comprenait rien.

-Il est pas là ! Il ne fait pas de sport avec moi ! Il ne joue pas avec moi ! Il..ne m'aime pas.

-Emmett. Dis moi ce qui se passe ? Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Il semble inquiet.

-Samedi, à la fête, il y aura plein de jeux. Comme la carte au trésor.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les jeux de piste.

-Ouais..sauf que c'est réservé au père fils.

La bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise. Puis il se reprend.

-Si tu veux pour la chasse, On pourrais faire comme si j'étais ton père. Enfin juste le temps de la chasse. Si tu veux bien.

Je baisse les yeux déçus. Il semblerait que personne ne veut de moi comme fils. J'essuie rageusement une larme sur ma joue.

-Emmett, je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends tout à fait. Je sais que tu aimerais que se soit Anthony et que…

-Non ! Hurlais-je. J'ai pas envie d'avoir Anthony comme père. Et j'ai pas envie que tu sois mon père juste pour 2h. Je veux juste que tu sois mon père ! Je veux t'appeler Papa !

Puis je me mets à courir vers la maison, juste pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

**Pov Esmé.**

-Smé ? M'appelle Jasper alors que mon regard est rivé sur mon fils et Carlisle s'éloignant dans la forêt.

-Smé ! Tente de nouveau Jasper.

-Oui ?

-On peut faire des cookies. Rose aime sa.

Je détourne mes yeux pour les poser sur le jeune homme. Jasper a encore quelques traces de larmes. Emmett lui a fait vraiment peur. Et je dois dire que moi aussi. J'avais souvent vu mon fils en colère mais jamais dans cet état de rage.

-Bon va pour des cookies.

-Ouais ! S'exclame Jasper. Il ramasse l'un des tabouret qu'Emmett a envoyé vers le sol. Je fais de même avec le deuxième.

-Tu es sûr que Rosalie aime les cookies ? Demandais-je à Jasper en sortant tous les ingrédients.

-Ba oui ! C'est une groumande.

-Une gourmande, Jasper.

-C'est sa. Je le regarde à la dérobé. Il est assis sur un tabouret et ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Heureusement que je le connais. Jasper a un pêcher pour les cookies. Rosalie préfère les crêpes.

-Moi je pense que c'est toi qui aime les cookies. Rosalie c'est les crêpes et tu le sais.

Jasper rougit soudainement.

Je sais pourquoi il me demande cela. Jasper n'a que huit ans mais il n'aime pas trop demander. Comme si ça le gênaît.

-Alors ?

-Oui c'est pour moi…murmure-t-il tristement.

Jasper est trop sensible. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi.

-Bon j'imagine que je vais devoir en faire deux fois plus. Parce que les garçons ça mange beaucoup.

Un grand sourire naît sur le visage du jeune homme.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Et puis tu n'as pas avoir peur de moi. Lui soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci Smé.

Je lui souris et lui frotte les cheveux.

-Tu veux m'aider ?

-Oui !

-Tiens, il faut que…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Emmett entre précipitamment dans la maison. J'entends ses pas dans les escaliers et la porte claquer.

Je reste totalement figé. C'est Jasper qui me sort de ma léthargie en posant une main sur la mienne.

-Faut pas être triste Smé. Juste parler.

Je regarde Jasper.

Ce petit est incroyable. Il a huit ans mais peut être si mature en même temps.

Carlisle ouvre la porte et entre dans la cuisine. Son visage est si sérieux.

-Je vais voir 'Met ! S'exclame Jasper comme s'il comprenait que la situation était grave.

-Carlisle ? Soufflais-je une fois Jasper partis. Je m'avance vers lui et pose une main sur sa joue.

Il relève les yeux.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu sais qu' à la fête du collège d'Emmett,il y a une chasse au trésor. Dit-il d'un coup.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas mais le laisse parler.

-Non, je l'ignorais.

-C'est une chasse au trésor : père-fils.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

-Emmett m'a dit qu'il voulait la faire avec moi. Parce que je lui ai dit que je pouvais être son père le temps du jeu.

J'acquiesce lentement. Parce que s'il y avait un jeu mère-fils/fille, j'accepterai avec plaisir de le faire pour Jasper et Rosalie.

-Emmett m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi comme père.

J'ouvre la bouche surprise.

-Enfin pas le temps du jeu. Plus. Il veut un père. Il veut que je sois son père.

Je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine. Mais pas de tristesse. Au contraire. De joie.

-C'est génial ! Enfin si toi tu veux bien.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, okay, Anthony m'a fait deux magnifiques enfants mais il est parti. Il n'a pas voulu assumer. Et quand je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un, ma priorité c'est qu'on accepte mes fils. Et toi tu les as acceptés. La preuve, mes fils t'aiment. Tu les as élevé, toi aussi. Donc si tu veux les adopter, je dis oui !

Carlisle semble réfléchir.

-Très bien. Je veux bien les adopter. Sauf si Edward ne veut pas que je l'adopte, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas forcé.

-Je comprends. Emmett sera heureux. Moi en tout cas, je le suis.

J'enlace mon mari tendrement et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me colle à lui alors que ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches.

J'embrasse son cou amoureusement.

-Et toi ? Me souffle-t-il.

-Quoi, moi ?

Carlisle me détache de lui.

-Es-ce que tu veux adopter mes enfants ?

-Je…

Je ne sais pas. J'aime ses enfants comme les miens mais eux voudront-ils de moi ?

-Mes enfants t'aiment. Dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-Et je les aime aussi.

Carlisle caresse mon cou de sa main.

-Alors, où est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que Claire n'est pas Anthony. Elle ne vous as pas quitté volontairement et…

-Elle n'est plus là, chérie. Sauf dans leur cœur et sur des photos.

Je ne dis rien. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue.

-Tu sais quoi ? On leur en parle. Ceux qui veulent être adopter seront adopter. D'accord ?

Je ferme les yeux. Et j'imagine Jasper et Rosalie m'appeler « maman » ce qui fait gonfler mon cœur.

J'hoche la tête.

-Essayons. Soufflais-je avant que Carlisle ne dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**POV Carlisle.**

Les enfants sont tous installés sur le canapé du salon. Emmett évite mon regard, mais je vois bien que ses yeux sont rouges.

Jasper est assis à ses côtés. Sa tête repose sur son épaule. Mon fils à passé toute l'après-midi dans la chambre de mon… «futur fils ? », a tenté de le réconforté.

Edward est assis sagement à côté de Rosalie qui elle semble inquiète de la discussion.

-Les enfants…Commençais-je.

-On n'a fait aucune bêtise ! S'exclame Rosalie.

-Je le sais. Esmé et moi avons à vous parler.

Un « oh » se forme sur la bouche de ma fille.

J'inspire profondément et me lance.

-Emmett et moi avons eu une discussion intéressante. Je remarque Edward jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Alors que ce dernier se tend. Il m'a fait part que…Il aimerait que je l'adopte. Et j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition, Emmett.

Emmett se redresse et plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'y vois de l'espoir. Ce qui me réchauffe le cœur.

-J'ai parlé avec Esmé. Et tous les deux nous avons décidés si vous êtes d'accord de vous adopter. Tous.

-Je ne comprends. Dit Rosalie alors qu'un grand sourire naît sur le visage d'Emmett.

-Eh bien. Si Edward et Emmett le veulent, je les adopte et ils peuvent e considérer comme leur père.

-On peut t'appeler « Papa » ? Demande Emmett avec espoir et joie.

-Oui.

-Et moi, je veux bien vous adopter et que vous m'appeliez « maman ». Explique Esmé à mes enfants.

Rosalie et Jasper froncent les sourcils.

-Je comprendrais parfaitement, si vous ne voulez pas. Comme je l'ai dit à votre père. Vous avez déjà une maman. Edward et Emmett, eux leur papa est parti volontairement.

Un silence accueil nos révélations.

-Moi je veux que tu sois mon père. S'exclame Emmett en se levant de fauteuil.

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Avec plaisir, fiston.

Un sourire énorme s'étale sur le visage de mon fils et celui-ci se précipite dans mes bras.

-ça veut dire qu'on peut faire que des trucs entre garçons ? demande timidement Edward toujours assis sur le canapé.

Je regarde Esmé qui pose une main sur le genou de son fils.

-Edward, si tu ne veux pas que Carlisle devienne légalement ton père ce n'est pas grave. Il ne t'en voudra pas et tu pourras quand même faire des sortie avec lui.

Edward secoue la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

-C'est pas ça que je veux dire.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Faire comme Mike Newton et son père. Partir camper et à la pêche et être content de passer un moment qu'entre…père et fils ?

-Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas on pourra faire entre beau…

-Non ! Me coupe-t-il. Je veux un papa. J'aime pas les autres qui se moque à l'école.

-Pourquoi ils se moquent ? Demande Esmé surprise.

-Ba parce que…

Edward fronce les sourcils en pleine réflexion.

-Parce qu'Anthony nous as abandonnés. Personne ne veut de nous. Reprend Emmett.

Esmé se fige. Moi aussi. Les enfants peuvent vraiment monstrueux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne les écoutez pas. Souffle Esmé encore sous le choc. Les larmes aux yeux. La preuve Carlisle veut de nous.

Oh je comprends mieux la réaction d'Esmé. Les paroles des enfants ont touché son cœur. Ça lui rappelle son passé. Abandonnée et seule. Travailler durement pour ses enfants.

-Oui. Je veux de vous. Esmé en tant que femme et vous en tant qu'enfant. Et sachez que je ne vous aimerai pas moins qu'Edward et Emmett. Mais pareil. Dis-je en m'adressant à mes enfants.

Mes enfants hochent la tête, alors qu'Edward se lève et s'avance vers moi.

-Tu me fais un câlin. Papa ?

Je m'abaisse heureux et le prends dans mes bras.

-Es-ce que je suis obligé de donner une réponse maintenant ? S'exclame Rosalie les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, bien sûre que non. Répond Esmé. Ma femme tente de poser une main sur son épaule mais ma fille se lève rapidement et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Smé ? demande timidement Jasper.

-Oui, mon chéri.

Les yeux de mon fils brillent.

-Si tu deviens ma maman, tu crois que mon autre maman sera en colère contre moi ?

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

Esmé s'assoit près de mon fils. Edward et Emmett sortent du salon, nous laissant se moment d'intimité.

-Je ne pense pas. Souffle ma douce. On a tous besoin d'une famille. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. Avoir une place dans ta vie.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des sanglots le secouent violement. Voir mon fils ainsi me brise le cœur. Je m'approche mais Jasper se jette dans les bras d'Esmé.

-Chut mon chéri. Souffle-t-elle.

Je m'assieds près d'eux.

Jasper continue de pleurer.

-Ma maman…me manque…je les pas connue. S'exclame-t-il à travers ses sanglots. Ses pleurs augmentent. La peine de mon fils est immense.

-Et je veux pas…que tu meurs ! Reprend-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de ma femme.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui soufflais-je en caressant le dos.

Jasper se détache d'Esmé et essuie ses yeux.

-C'est ma faute si maman est morte.

-Quoi ? S'exclame Esmé en même temps que moi.

-Oui, je suis né et…

-Jasper. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta mère était malade avant qu'elle soit enceinte. Mais elle voulait un fils absolument. Et on t'a eu. Elle t'a prise dans ses bras, t'a embrassé et t'a donné ton nom. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon chéri.

Jasper semble réfléchir à mes propos.

-Je veux bien que tu sois ma maman. Souffle Jasper.

Esmé serre alors tendrement mon fils, non notre fils dans ses bras. Petit à petit Jasper finit par s'endormir bercé par les bras de femme.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Avoir une famille.

Évidemment que j'en veux une. Un père, une mère et des frères et sœurs.

J'ai un père. Carlisle.

Et un frère. Jasper.

J'avais ma mère. Claire.

Ma famille.

Mais maman est morte.

Puis Esmé est arrivé avec ses deux fils.

Non je ne déteste pas Esmé au contraire, je l'adore. Mais suis-je vraiment prête à lui céder la place de ma mère.

Je pense que Jasper est prêt. A prêt tout, il n'a pas connu maman. Même moi. Je n'avais que deux ans quand elle est partie.

Pourtant je me souviens bien d'elle. Je me souviens surtout que tous les soirs elle me brossait les cheveux en me chantant une chanson.

Pourtant la musique impossible de m'en souvenir. C'est bloqué.

-Rosalie ? Je peux entrer ?

Emmett.

-Oui.

Il pousse la porte et entre dans la chambre avec un sourire timide.

Emmett vient s'asseoir près de moi sur mon lit.

-Sa t'embête que je veux que Carlisle devienne mon père ? Demande-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

-Si je dis oui, tu feras quoi ?

-Je suppose que je serai triste et que je changerai d'avis.

-C'est important d'avoir un père pour toi ?

-Oui. Comme il est important d'avoir une mère.

Je penche la sur le côté méditant ses paroles.

-Tu doutes ? Demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Tu sais ma mère, je peux lui confier des choses comme toi avec ton père. Mais il y a certaines choses que je préfèrerais dire à un homme, à un père. Et j'imagine que toi aussi, tu voudrais dire à une fille.

-Comme quoi ! J'ai pas de secret pour mon père ! M'exclamais-je butée.

Emmett rougit soudainement. Bizarre. Emmett n'est pas du genre timide.

-Emmett quel genre de discussion pourrais-je ne pas avoir avec mon père ?

Il marmonne quelque chose que je dois m'approcher de lui.

-Emmett ! Je ne comprends rien !

Il soupire profondément et se met à fixer la porte.

-Il y a des filles dans ma classe et avec mon pote Laurent on les as entendus parler. Y en a une qui disait qu'elle devait acheté de nouveaux soutient gorge avec sa mère. Et une autre qu'elle venait d'avoir ses règles. Débite-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il me jette un coup d'œil.

-Euh, tu vas bientôt avoir tes règles et des nénés donc je pense pas que tu veuilles parler de ça avec ton père. Comme moi je ne veux pas dire des trucs à ma mère.

Je suis tellement…non je me sens…et puis comment il parle !

-Qu'es-ce que tu ne veux pas dire à ta mère ? M'exclamais-je furieuse.

-Ba euh !

-Ah oui Alors ta le droit de me parler de règle et de seins mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir !

-Je vais pas te parler de mon Zizi… Marmone Emmett.

Je me sens rougir. Emmett aussi.

On se jette un coup d'œil mais on détourne le regard bien vite.

Puis une image me vient. Et si à la place d'Emmett c'était mon père.

Oh non ! La honte !

Ma mère est morte et jamais je ne pourrais parler de ça avec elle. Esmé est là et je sais que j'aurai besoin d'elle. Elle me connaît depuis mes 6 ans. Elle m'élève et m'aime.

Elle m'aime ! Comme une mère et moi je l'aime comme une fille.

-Euh Okay Emmett euh..tu peux sortir de ma chambre…

-Euh Ouais ! S'exclame-t-il rapidement avant de prendre la fuite.

**POV Esmé !**

Deux mois plus tard.

Sa y est. Jasper et Rosalie sont officiellement mes enfants.

Je suis contente.

Heureuse. J'aimerais célébrer ça mais je suis épuisée.

Tout le temps.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit alors que j'entendais les autres rires. Enfin ma famille.

Ma famille.

Je sens mon ventre se tordre. Mais rien avoir avec l'idée d'avant.

J'ai envie de vomir. Vraiment. Je me précipite jusqu'au toilette et régurgite tout ce que j'ai et même plus.

Oh j'en ai marre…ça fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure.

Je sens une main fraîche se poser sur mon cou.

-Je crois savoir ce que tu as. Souffle mon mari.

-Alors donne moi vite le remède.

Je l'entends rire. Mais il me tends quelque chose. Je l'attrape et écarquille les yeux.

-Carlisle ! C'est pas drôle.

-Esmé ! Tu as 31 ans. Et sa fait bien longtemps qu'on a banni le préservatif. Il se peut que tu sois enceinte. L'un des moyen de savoir avant d'aller faire des analyses à l'hôpital.

Je me mords la lèvre, inquiète.

-ça ne fait pas partie des projets. On a déjà quatre enfants…

-Qui sont grand enfin qui vont tous entré dans l'adolescent. Bon on a encore le temps pour Jasper et Edward. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir un enfant à nous. Un mélange de toi et moi.

-à nous ? Répétais-je.

Carlisle me caresse la joue tendrement.

-Tu le fais ce test ?

J'hoche la tête mais avant de me relever j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir.

-Oh c'est pas vrai…Croassais-je.

Carlisle rit.

-On dirait que tu n'as jamais vécu ça.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir. Non. Je n'ai pas du tout vomi quand j'étais enceinte d'Edward et Emmett.

-C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Confirme mon médecin de mari.

Carlisle m'aide à me lever. Puis je sors le test de sa boîte prête à savoir.

Deux minutes.

C'est long.

Je tapote impatiemment mes doigts sur le lit.

Carlisle, lui, tape du pied.

J'attrape le test fébrilement et regarde le résultat.

Bleu.

-C'est quoi bleu ?

-Si le test est bleu alors vous êtes enceinte et si le test est rose c'est que c'est négatif. Lit Carlisle.

Un sourire naît sur mon visage.

Enceinte. Je suis enceinte.

Et je crois que Carlisle n'a pas compris.

C'est un super médecin pour les autres mais quand ça me concerne il est un peu à l'ouest.

-On va avoir un bébé. Soufflais-je.

Carlisle relève les yeux heureux. Puis il fond sur mes lèvres.

Tout est si bien !

**POV Jasper**

2 ans plus tard.

Ma sœur était jolie. Enfin mes sœurs.

Mais pas de la même manière.

Nessie a deux ans. Mais elle est très jolie. Ses cheveux auburn, comme ceux d'Edward et de jolis yeux bleu., ceux de papa.

Oh tous les monde est à ses pieds. Je ne doute pas qu'elle aura beaucoup de garçons autour d'elle.

Mais je ne parle pas de Nessie. Je parle de Rosalie.

Elle a grandit. Et puis elle surtout elle m'énerve. Depuis qu'elle est entrée au collège.

Maman dit que c'est l'adolescence.

Tu parles ! Elle se prends pour une grande. Elle passe des heures dans la salle de bain à choisir une tenue et du maquillage.

Bon elle est en met très peu parce que papa et maman lui ont interdit. Elle met une sorte de rouge à lèvre brillant.

Tout le monde la regarde. Et elle aime ça.

La dernière fois quand on est allé en ville, juste Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et moi, tous les garçons l'ont regardé.

Et j'ai l'impression qu'Edward n'a pas remarqué. Mon frère est un peu dans son monde. Il vient d'entré au collège et je crois qu'il est un peu perdu. Il n'a plus de cours avec Bella. Ça l'inquiète. Et Emmett… Ba Emmett aussi est dans son monde. Avec la jolie Heidi. Son amoureuse.

Mais tout de même. Il pourrait faire gaffe à Rosalie. Parce qu'elle a peut être douze ans mais elle ressemble physiquement à la copine d'Emmett qui en a presque quinze.

Et puis, Heidi aime aussi parler avec Rosalie des choses de son âge. Des garçons.

Je l'ai entendu sans le vouloir. Rosalie était enfermé dans sa chambre au téléphone avec une de ses amie de son âge. Et elle disait ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'un garçon la remarque.

D'ailleurs porter une jupe courte est un des conseil.

Je me rembrunis quand je remarque les yeux pervers des garçons sur les jambes de ma sœur.

Le « Café-bleu» est un restaurant bar est un lieu pour les jeunes. Il y a plein de jeu vidéo et on peut boire de délicieux milk-shake.

C'est Bella qui nous a proposé à Edward et à moi de venir ici ce soir.

C'est avec plaisir que mon frère et moi avons accepté. Toutefois lorsque j'ai découvert qu'Emmett y était avec notre sœur et Heidi, ma joie s'est évaporer.

Bella pose une main sur mon bras.

-Je crois que c'est une étape de la vie pour les adolescentes de vouloir plaire. Me dit-elle en voyant mon regard noir sur ma sœur.

-Je ne pense pas. T'es pas comme ça toi.

Je vois Bella rougir.

-Tu l'es ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Hé bien…quand quelqu'un te plaît, tu fais attention à ce que tu dis et à la façon dont tu le dit.

-Oui mais tu t'habilles pas comme ça pour que tout le monde te regarde.

-C'est vrai. Reconnais-t-elle.

-Et j'espère que tu vas pas devenir comme ça. T'es bien plus belle naturellement. Lui soufflais-je.

Bella rougit de nouveau.

J'aime bien Bella. C'est la meilleure amie de mon frère mais elle est présente pour moi.

-Et voilà un milk-shake vanille pour Jazzou, un à la fraise pour Bella, et chocolat pour moi. Déclare Edward en déposant les boissons devant nous.

-Hey salut ! S'exclame une voix. Une brunette s'avance vers la table en compagnie de deux autres garçons et une autre fille.

-Hey vous allez bien ? Continue-t-elle en embrassant Edward et Bella. L'autre fille fait la même chose alors que les garçons serrent juste la main d'Edward et embrassent Bella.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande Edward.

-Ba depuis hier sa va ! Ris l'un des mec.

-Non, pas moi. Mon père m'a engueuler à cause de ma note en science. Souffle la blonde.

Okay, je comprends. C'est des amis du collège de mon frère et de Bella.

-Tu es Jasper ? Me demande la brune.

J'hoche la tête.

-Ouais c'est mon frère. Présente Edward. Jasper voici Mike et Ben. Et Lauren et Angela.

-Bella m'a parlé de toi. Reprends Angela.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bella qui rougit de nouveau.

-Apparemment tu es très fort en histoire ?

-Euh oui. Marmonnais-je. J'aime ça.

C'est vrai. J'ai lu tout un tas de bouquin sur l'histoire. Mais de tout les pays. Les Etats-Unis, la France, l'Angleterre, l'Italie. C'est passionnant.

En faîte, c'est ma matière de prédilection. J'aide même Emmett à faire ses devoirs dans cette matière.

-Moi je nul. Et j'ai un gros contrôle bientôt. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Euh…oui si tu veux.

-Génial ! Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque euh…quand es-ce que tu peux ?

-Demain si tu veux. A 14h ?

-Super ! Merci Jasper.

-T'es sérieuse ? S'exclame l'un des garçon. Ben je crois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas demander à un gamin de t'aider.

-Ba oui. Edward et Bella m'ont dit qu'il était doué.

Ben me regarde avec un regard noir.

Un silence pesant s'installe à la table.

Et en plus, j'ai un ennemi en plus. Déjà que j'ai pas d'ami parce que les gens me trouve bizarre en plus si j'ai des ennemis…

-Sa vous dit d'aller faire des auto-tamponneuses ! S'exclame Mike en regardant le jeu au loin.

Tout le monde approuve sauf Edward.

-On est un nombre impair.

Je vois tout le monde ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je coupe tout le monde avant.

-Allez-y. J'ai pas envie d'en faire.

-T'es sûre ? Demande Edward.

J'hoche la tête alors que ses amis partent en direction des autos.

Edward me jette un coup d'œil navré mais je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

C'est vrai que tout va bien. J'ai l'habitude des gens qui ne m'aime pas. Je préfère lire et mes camarades de classes trouvent cela trop étrange.

Mon regard dérive sur la salle. Ma sœur est entrain de rire avec ses copines idiotes.

-Elle a des putain de jambes cette chaudasse ! S'exclame une voix à la table d'à côté. Des rires répondent à sa phrase. Je ne vois qui s'est. Les tables sont séparés par une fine cloison qui m'empêche de voir.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est canon.

-Hey les mecs, elle a que douze ans.

-Bientôt treize.

-Moi treize ans ou pas, elle me plaît cette nana. J'ai envie d'elle. Rosalie Cullen, bientôt tu m'appartiendras. Ricane-t-il en compagnie de ses amis.

Je sens la colère gronder en moi. Ce mec n'a pas le droit de parler de ma sœur ainsi. Je me lève furieux et me poste devant leur table. Les mecs sont toujours entrain de rire.

-Qu'es-ce qui a, minus ? Me demande ce mec qui veut se taper ma sœur.

-Touche pas à ma sœur. Grognais-je.

Il explose de rire en compagnie de ses potes.

-Mais c'est qu'il a des crocs !

Ce mec est boulet fin. La fureur prend place tout en moi et mon poing part violement dans son menton. Sous mon coup le gars se lui aussi se relève et me pousse.

-Pour qui tu te prends, blondinet !

Je me relève tant bien que mal et fonce sur lui. Il s'écroule sous moi et mon poing percute de nouveau sa tête. Le gars me renverse et me fout un coup dans le ventre.

Ce mec mérite de souffrir. C'est un connard. Je le renverse et le frappe. Lui aussi. Soudain je me sens soulever.

-Laissez-moi ! Hurlais-je fou de rage. Le mec tente de s'approcher de moi mais on l'empêche.

-Jasper ! Calme-toi ! Ordonne mes frères.

-Non ! Je déteste ce gars !

Emmett regarde le type en question et fronce les sourcils.

-Royce qu'es-ce que tu as fait à mon frère.

-Rien ! Il m'a attaqué sans raison !

-Sans raison ? Je vais te tuer ! Hurlais-je.

-Jasper, ça suffit ! S'écrie Rosalie. Puis elle s'approche de Royce et touche du bout des doigts la joue de ce gars.

-Sa va, Royce ? Demande-t-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Mais tu vas te laisser avoir ? M'exclamais-je blessé. Je me dégage des bras d'Edward et de Bella et me précipite dehors.

Je marche rapidement à l'extérieur.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Jasper ? S'écrie ma sœur en s'avançant vers moi. Elle est en colère. Son visage est devenu si dur. Emmett, Bella et Edward la suivent.

-Mon problème ! C'est que tu ne rends pas compte que tous ces types ne s'intéressent qu'à ton corps.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ressembles à une fille de seize ans et pas dans le bon sens !

-Tu es jaloux ! Déclare-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-Moi j'ai des amis et pas toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai jaloux ! j'ai entendu ce type, Royce ,il parlait de toi comme d'un objet.

-Si je veux sortir avec Royce, je fais ce que je veux.

-Rosalie ! Appelle la voix de Royce.

-Ne fais pas ça. Tu risque de le regretter. Et puis tu vaux mieux que ça.

Clack !

Je touche ma joue.

Rosalie venait de me donner une claque.

-Ne m'insulte plus de moins que rien. Jasper. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Siffle-t-elle. Et puis à l'avenir ne m'adresse plus la parole, sauf si c'est pour t'excuser.

Puis Rosalie s'éloigne. Arrivé à la hauteur de Royce, ce dernier passe un bras autour de ses épaules et entre à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. La gifle est bien plus violente que les coups donnés par Royce. Ma sœur vient de se retourner contre moi.

-Jasper ? Souffle Edward.

-Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Rosalie devient une femme bien trop vite.

Emmett fronce les sourcils alors qu'Edward baisse la tête.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas ! Annonçais-je. Mais vous deux qui êtes au collège avec elle, surveillez-là.

**POV Emmett**

Je pensais qu'avec les vacances d'été, Rosalie et Jasper se réconcilieraient. Mais pas du tout.

Ils s'évitent toujours.

Cela faisait quatre mois que ces deux-là s'évitent. Nos parents n'ont pas compris au début. Donc avec Edward ont a dû relater les faits. Surtout quand ils ont découvert les blessures sur le visage de mon petit frère.

Mon anniversaire était passé et j'avais demandé à mon frère et Rosalie de se rapprocher. Impossible. Ils ne se parlaient plus.

En revanche j'avais surveillé Rosalie comme Jasper me l'a indiquer. Et il est vrai que pour une fille de treize ans, Rosalie est très belle. Un peu trop.

Elle sortait avec ce type Royce King. Il avait un an de plus que ma sœur mais ce type se comportait comme le roi du monde. Et Jasper avait raison. Il avait une façon de parler qui était méprisable. Je l'avais dit à Jasper et on avait décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas en parler à Rosalie. Afin d'éviter que Rosalie ne me fasse la gueule.

Bon je savais qu'ils n'avait pas non plus coucher ensemble. Ma mère ne supportait pas Madame King. Elle l'avait rencontrer en compagnie de son fiston pour rénover une pièce de leur maison. Des gens hautains selon elle.

Alors quand Royce venait à la maison, ils avaient interdiction de monter dans la chambre. Et Rosalie n'avait pas le droit d'aller chez lui. Et de plus interdiction à Rosalie de sécher. Moi je ne pouvais plus veiller sur elle maintenant que je suis au lycée mais Edward, Jasper et Bella le faisait très bien. Et puis le collège prévenait nos parents si Rosalie oserait s'absenter.

Et je sais surtout qu'ils n'ont pas coucher ensemble parce que la dernière fois, j'étais avec Heidi au ciné, et Royce y était avec ses potes et j'ai entendu une discussion pas très plaisante.

Il racontait qu'il en avait marre parce qu'il était totalement frustré de ne pas pouvoir baiser ma sœur. Se sont ses mots.

Connard !

Je n'avais qu'une envie tabasser ce mec. Imaginer qu'il pose ses mains sur ma Rosalie m'est insupportable. Déjà l'embrasser !

Mais qu'es-ce que je dis. C'est ma sœur ! Ma sœur !

Je sens mon ventre se tordre à ses mots.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner me coupant dans mes pensées.

Heidi !

-Oui ma chérie !

-Emmett ?

Sa voix est tendue.

-Oui ? Sa ne vas pas ?

Je l'entends renifler.

-On a un problème.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-….

-Heidi ?

-Je crois que je suis enceinte ! S'exclame-t-elle avant d'exploser en sanglot.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisou**

**Et bonne année au cas ou !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Et merci à : mamoure21, Miss Vinatge, Aliiice, Ilonka, diabolo78, JessiRobSten, petite-vampirette, nymphadora15**

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister : **hé bien oui Edward et Bella, Jasper et Alice, Rose et Emmett ! COUPLE HABITUEL !

**IMPORTANT: Alors pour répondre à quelques questions** : **OUI** Edward et Bella vont sortir ensemble mais pas tout de suite ! Ils n'ont que douze ans. Désolée mais pour le moment se sont seulement les meilleurs amis.

Et oui Alice va arriver mais pas dans ce chapitre !

**ATTENTION : Alors grosse erreur de ma part. Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai dis que la copine d'Emmett s'appelle Heidi ! Toutefois Heidi c'est le nom de la collaboratrice s'appelle aussi Heidi. Alors je change le nom de la copine d'Emmett en Julia !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 3

**Pov Emmett**

Je marchais de long en large dans ma chambre.

J'étais nerveux. Et j'avais peur.

Putain, j'avais que 15 ans et ma copine soupçonnait être enceinte.

C'est la merde. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune.

Mais j'assumerais. J'assume déjà. La faire venir et en parler à mes parents est important. Ils peuvent m'aider. Ils doivent m'aider.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Julia!

Je cours aussi vite que je peux vers le bas. J'arrive le premier en bas. En faîte, tout le monde s'en fou à moins qu'ils aient entendu mes pas dans les escaliers.

J'ouvre la porte. Julia, se tient là, les yeux rouges et le teint blanc. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser. Parce que j'en ai besoin et pour la réconforter. Mais elle détourne la tête.

J'attrape sa main et l'emmène dans la cuisine.

Super toute la famille est là. Jasper aide maman à la cuisine. Mon frère adore faire à manger et créer des recettes en compagnie de ma mère.

Edward parle avec Carlisle. Et Rosalie fait ses ongles.

J'inspire profondément et serre la main d'Heidi.

-Es-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demandais-je d'une voix forte.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. Répond ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Je regarde Heidi qui se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Ses yeux sont sur ses pieds.

-Emmett ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande mon père.

-Euh… Julia est peut-être enceinte. Lâchais-je.

**POV Rosalie.**

Emmett était nerveux. Plus que tout. Je le voyais faire les cent pas. Ouais, que sa copine soit enceinte c'est dur. Surtout à 15 ans. Surtout de Julia.

Julia a beaucoup changé ses dernier mois. Je l'aimais beaucoup au début mais le lycée l'a rendu garce.

Dés qu'Emmett nous a annoncé la nouvelle, papa à foncé à l'hôpital avec Julia et Emmett.

Maman est resté à la maison à garder Edward et Jasper.

Moi j'avais voulu suivre mon frère. Je voulais soutenir Emmett.

-Emmett ! Arrête de bouger et d'angoisser.

Emmett s'arrête net et se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que j'arrête ? Excuse-moi Rose mais ma copine attend peut être un bébé et je n'ai que 15 ans. Et on s'est même pas si on va le garder parce qu'on en a pas parlé. Et je sais même pas comment elle a pu tomber enceinte en plus parce que j'ai toujours utiliser le préservatif. S'exclame Emmett en parlant très vite. Il est à bout de nerf. Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras.

_Waaa !_ je ne pensais qu'Emmett avait autant de muscle. Ses bras m'encercle et je le sens me serrer fort. Je souris, je suis bien dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité.

C'est mon frère, c'est normal.

Oh quelle sœur aime être dans les bras de son frère à 13 ans, idiote !

Je suis pas idiote ! Je suis juste…bien. Et puis je vais peut-être être tata.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de devenir tata à treize ans.

_Menteuse !_

Emmett se détache de moi et me caresse la joue. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite.

-Merci, Rosie.

Je souris au surnom qu'il me donne. Il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle ainsi.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Soufflais-je les yeux perdu dans les siens. Nos parents vont nous aider.

Et à la fin de ma phrase, notre bulle explose. Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre. Je me sens mal d'avoir dit ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, papa apparaît.

-Alors ? Demande Emmett inquiet.

-Elle n'est pas enceinte. Annonce notre père d'une voix professionnelle.

Emmett souffle de soulagement. Et moi aussi.

-Rosalie et moi t'attendons dans la voiture. Heidi veut te parler.

J'hoche la tête et suit mon père alors que mon fr…alors qu'Emmett attend sa copine. J'attrape la main de papa.

-Je peux monter devant ? M'exclamais-je en courant jusqu'à la voiture . Je suis la première ! Riais-je.

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel tout en acquiesçant.

-Quand, je serai conduire, je veux un cabriolet rouge.

-Rien que ça.

-Oui ! C'est la classe.

-Déjà passe ton permis, on en reparlera après !

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Mais mon sourire disparaît quand Emmett entre furieusement dans la voiture.

Il semble en colère mais il ne l'est pas. Je veux dire, quand il l'est il serre ses poings. Là, il serre la bouche comme s'il s'empêchait de…pleurer. Ma gorge se serre. Je n'aime pas voir Emmett si triste.

Après dîner, je rejoints Emmett qui n'est pas venu à table. Je lui apporte la panière de fruit.

Je toque doucement et entre. Emmett est assis au sol, la tête contre son lit.

-Hey… Soufflais-je. Je viens m'asseoir près de lui. Dans la même position.

Nous restons silencieux. Je sais que lorsqu'Emmett est contrarié on ne doit pas le forcer.

-Julia a rompu. Chuchote-t-il au bout d'un moment.

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ose-t-elle tromper Emmett. C'est un garçon super gentil, drôle parfois douteux certes mais drôle. Et aussi très mignon.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si elle était enceinte, elle n'était pas sûre de l'être de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Elle me trompe avec un autre gars.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sur la surprise.

_Quelle pétasse !_

-Mais…Pourquoi t'es triste alors ? M'exclamais-je. Excuse-moi mais tu devrais être en colère. Comme je le suis. En faîte, non ! Ne sois pas en colère. Rien du tout. Cette fille ne te mérite pas. J'ai bien vu qu'elle a changé. Mais tu semblais si bien avec elle alors j'ai rien dit.

Emmett soupire avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as raison.

-Bien sûre que j'ai raison.

Emmett passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse la tempe. Je me sens rougir et réprime un gloussement.

_Un gloussement sérieusement !_

J'ai jamais glousser.

-Rosie ? demande-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Oui ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûre ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question stupide !

-Parce que, je veux te parler d'un truc vraiment pas facile. Enfin je veux pas que tu me fasses la gueule.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je la gueule ?

-Tu l'a fait bien à Jasper.

_Ouais…Jasper…_

-Je n'ai pas confiance en Royce. Et je crois que Jasper a raison. J'ai entendu une discussion entre lui est ses potes. Et King racontait qu'il en avait marre de ne pas avoir ton corps.

Emmett plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Rose, ne couche pas avec lui. Ne…Romps avec lui tout simplement. Il ne sort avec toi que pour ton corps alors que tu es bien plus ça.

Je suis totalement perdu. Royce me plaît. Mais pourquoi Emmett me mentirait ?

-Il faut que je réfléchisse. Déclarais-je en me levant. Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte mais Emmett attrape mon bras.

-Je ne te dirais pas ça, si je ne tenais pas à toi. Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sens son souffle se répercuter sur mes joues.

Difficilement j'acquiesce et sors de sa chambre.

**POV Emmett.**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis ma rupture avec Heidi. Et même si j'étais en colère dés que je la croisais au lycée, je me portais plutôt bien.

-Bon les enfants, on se dépêche ! S'écrie mon père. Je sors de ma chambre et rejoint mes parents ainsi que ma petite Nessie.

-Met' ! S'écrie ma petite sœur en tendant ses bras vers moi. Je l'attrape et l'embrasse.

-Tu es magnifique, Ness' ! Tout les loups vont tomber à la renverse.

-Ne mets pas d'idée ridicule dans sa tête. Grogne mon père et reprenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Prêt à faire la fête ? Me demande ma mère.

J'hoche la tête vigoureusement.

-Faire la fête avec les Quileutes c'est toujours cool.

Et c'est vrai. Leur fêtes sont toujours réussis. Et là on va célébrer les fiançailles de Sam et d'Emily.

Emily est super sympa. C'était notre baby-sitter. Et sa sœur, Leah, est tellement drôle. Tout ses amis ne sont que des mecs. Donc forcément, elle se prends plus ou moins pour un mec.

-Bon tout le monde en voiture.

Forcément comme on sept, on y va avec deux voitures. Plus Bella

Maman, Nessie, Edward, Bella et Jasper.

-Papa, Rosalie et moi.

Rosalie… Ma sœur…Personellement après le rêve de cette nuit, je la vois plus trop comme ma sœur. Rien de salace. Juste un baiser. Un doux et délicieux baiser.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à la plage. Rempli de lumière et de gens. Wahou tout Port Angeles doit être là.

Je m'avance. Euh ouais tout Port Angeles est là. Ya cet abruti de King.

-Hey ! Rosette ! S'exclame-t-il en s'approchant de ma sœur.

_Rosette ? Quel débile !_

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui fronce les sourcils. King dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je serre les poings.

-Royce ? Es-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûre ma poupée.

_Ta poupée. Ça je ne crois pas._

-Qu'es-ce que tu me trouves ?

-Hé bien…tu es magnifique. Puis il boit une gorgée de sa bière.

-Et ?

-Et ? Désolé, poupée, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre.

Rosalie ouvre grand la bouche.

-Très bien. Royce, toi et moi c'est fini.

Puis Rosalie s'éloigne dans la foule alors que Royce s'étouffe avec sa bière.

Je ricane et me fond dans la foule à la recherche de Rose. Je l'aperçois, enfin j'aperçois sa chevelure qui s'éloigne vers la mer, près des rochers. Je me mets à courir pour la rattraper.

J'attrape sa main et la tourne vers moi. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes.

-T'avais raison…depuis le début. Comme Jasper. Je me suis mis à dos mon frère juste pour un…

-Connard ? proposais-je amusé.

-Oui ! C'est connard ! et j'avais l'impression d'être importante avec lui !

Je pose un main sur sa joue et essuie les larmes.

-T'a pas besoin de lui pour être importante.

Rose renifle et me regarde. Ses yeux brillent d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment. Tu es magnifique. Tu as du caractère. Parfois chiante mais je crois que c'est toutes les filles.

-Hey ! Rosalie me donne une tape sur l'épaule en riant.

-Et puis tu es très intelligente. Surtout en math. Tu es ma petite tête matheuse.

Rose rit légèrement.

-Voilà, je préfère quand tu ris.

-Merci Emmett.

Je la regarde tendrement. Rose se mords doucement les lèvres. Je me rends compte que nous sommes proche. Il suffirait que je fasse un pas pour que nos corps se touche. Et que je baisse la tête pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Je fais alors un pas. Rosalie relève la tête et un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Son odeur me frappe en plein fouet. La vanille. Le parfum que je lui ai offert à Noël. Ma main qui es toujours sur sa joue passe sur son cou. Les bras de Rosalie viennent entourer mon cou.

Rosalie se met sur la pointe des pieds à moins que ce soit moi qui me soit baissé. Mais avec douceur nos lèvres se rencontrent. Ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes et c'est délicieux. J'aime ça.

J'embrasse Rosalie.

J'embrasse Rosalie !

Merde !

Je me détache d'elle et écarquille les yeux.

-On peut pas faire ça ! On est…

-Frère et sœur. Murmure-t-elle tristement.

-Même si on a aucun lien de sang. Soufflais-je.

-C'est vrai. On n'est des frères et sœurs.

-Même si je considère Jasper comme le mien.

-Et Edward comme le mien.

-Et maintenant que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres ça va être dur de m'en passer. Dis-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

-Moi aussi. Répond-t-elle.

Je la regarde, surpris.

-On pourrait se voir en cachette. Propose-t-elle timidement.

Je la regarde et réfléchis à sa proposition.

C'est vrai que c'est tentant. En plus on habite dans la même maison donc ça sera facile pour se voir et…

Je perds le fil de ma pensée quand je sens les lèvres de Rosalie sur les miennes.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Me murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Profite…

Je reprends ses lèvres et je profite heureux.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais assis autour du feu en compagnie de Bella, Jasper et tous les Quileutes de notre âge : Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jared et Kim. Il manquait seulement Leah. Apparemment Paul et Leah s'étaient pris la tête dans la journée et celle-ci lui avait donné un coup de poing et s'était enfouie.

Et Paul abordait un magnifique cocard ! Et on se foutais tous de lui. Parce que c'est Paul qui a appris à Leah à se battre.

On s'amusait vraiment bien ! En plus tout ce qui était là en debut de soirée avait déserté la plage. On était plus qu'une trentaine !

Ceux qui étaient censé dormir à la belle étoile.

J'adore dormir à l'extérieur. Souvent avec Jasper, on mettait notre tente et passait la nuit dehors à rire et chanter.

Bref dormir à la plage risque d'être génial.

-C'est pas Leah, là-bas ? demande Kim avec inquiètude en pointant du doigt quelqu'un derrière nous. On se retourne, et une silhouette se découpe au loin.

-Ouais sûrement. Marmonne Paul. Furieux.

Kim se lève.

-Rachel ! Appelle Kim en courrant vers Leah.

-Aller mec ! Faut pas lui en vouloir à Leah. Dit Jacob.

-Tu doit même t'excuser.

-Certainement pas.

-je te signal que Leah reste une fille et dire qu'elle est grosse c'est pas très gentil. Explique Bella.

-Peut être grogne-t-il en croquant dans son hot dog.

Un hurlement nous fait sursauter.

-Appeler un médecin ! Hurle Rachel. Tout le monde se lève et accoure vers les trois filles. Rachel et Kim soutiennent notre amie qui s'écroule au sol.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me couple le souffle. Leah ne porte plus qu'une culotte et elle est en sang. Elle est repliée sur elle même.

Jacob enlève son pull et s'approche de Leah pour lui mettre. Mais Leah pousse un hurlement.

-Leah c'est moi. Jake.

Leah relève sa tête. Ses yeux sont remplis de peur.

-Jake ? Répète-t-elle.

-Oui…

Un sanglot étrangle sa gorge. Puis soudain et se jette sur Jacob et le serre fort. Elle se met à pleurer fortement. Je sens une main prendre la mienne. Bella. Elle a blanchit soudainement. Puis je cherche Jasper du regard. Il se tient en retrait. Ses yeux captent les miens et j'y vois de la peur. Alors je tire Bella par la main et me rapproche de mon frère.

-Mon père arrive ! S'exclame Emmett.

-Il faut la mettre au chaud. On peut la mettre chez toi Jake. Tu habites le plus près.

Jake tente de se relever mais Leah ne se détache pas alors il l'a prend dans ses bras.

-On va te mettre au chaud, Lee-lee. Explique Jacob.

-Il faut l'aider ! Soudainement Leah comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Jacob.

-Quoi ? Demande Jack.

-Qui ? S'exclame Sam en posant une couverture sur le dos de Leah. Je vois Emily pleurer dans les bras de Rachel.

-Qui, Leah ? répète Sam.

-Le garçon. Il l'a attaché dans la cabane. Il l'a attaché ! S'écrie-t-elle en pleurant.

-Très bien. Jake emmène Leah chez toi. Le docteur Cullen va arriver. Les filles vous rentrer. Non tout le monde rentre. Les plus âgés venaient avec moi. Il faut chercher les anciens.

-Je peux prévenir mon père ! Crie Bella.

-Oui s'il te plaît. Rester tous ensemble avant que la police arrive. Il y un malade qui rôde.

**Pov Carlisle.**

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Sue la mère de Leah, mais aussi la patronne de ma femme et notre amie.

Je soupire.

-Ses blessures sont plus psychologiques que physique.

Une larme coule sur le visage de Sue.

-Es-ce que ce monstre a…Es-ce qu'il a

Sue n'arrive pas a prononcer ses mots mais je la coupe avant.

-Non. Il n'y a eu aucun acte sexuel. Aucune pénétration, anale, vaginale, ni buccale.

Sue soupire fortement et ses larmes débordent de ses yeux.

Ma femme la prend dans ses bras.

-Elle a un peu parlé. Elle s'est senti embarqué. Il l'a endormi puis Leah s'est réveillé dans une cabane. Il y avait un garçon attaché. Leah a réussir à se débattre et à sortir.

-Soudainement la porte s'ouvre sur Harry, le mari de Sue,Sam et Charlie.

Harry se précipite sur sa femme. Il était parti à la recherche de cette personne qui a voulu faire du mal à sa fille.

-On a retrouvé le gamin. Il est emmené à l'hôpital. Il est dans un sal état. Mais aucune trace de la personne qui a pu faire ça. Explique Charlie.

-Et moi j'ai eu Emilie. Vos enfants se sont endormis chez nous en compagnie de tous les Quileutes. Nous dit Sam.

Mes enfants sont en sécurité.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Esmé vient se coller contre moi. je la serre.

-Où est Nessie ? Soufflais-je.

-Je l'ai déposé chez Heidi. J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver ce monstre.

-Moi aussi.

Le lendemain j'arrive à l'hôpital. Et décide de passer le voir le gamin de la cabane.

Il est allongé sur le lit.

Il est blanc, très blanc.

Et surtout très maigre.

-Bonjour. Me dit-il.

-Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Cullen.

-James.

Je m'avance et attrape le classeur pour savoir ses résultats. Il est écrit que c'est en cours d'examen. Mais qu'il a des profondes blessures causées par un couteau.

-Vous savez je peux vous dire ce que j'ai. J'étais dans un autre hôpital avant celui-ci.

-Tu sais qui t'a enlevé ?

-Je sais qu'il s'appelle Marcus . Mais rien de plus. A Seattle, on m'a dit que j'avais une leucémie.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu l'as dis aux autres médecins.

-Bien sûre mais ils refont des test.

-Quel âge as-tu James ?

-Dix ans, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle.

Il me sourit. Je fronce les sourcils parce que pour un gamin qui s'est fait maltraité., il a une attitude très étrange.

-James, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-J'ai survécu à pire. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai été traîné de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et j'étais pas souvent aimé. Et Marcus s'est fait passé pour un assistant social.

Je pose une main sur sa tête et lui caresse tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira mieux maintenant.

James me sourit doucement.

-Comment va la fille ? S'exclame-t-il soudainement.

-Leah ?

-Ouais. Il a lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Elle va bien physiquement. Mentalement non.

-Si elle a des amis, elle ira mieux. Les amis c'est important. J'avais une amie à dans mon ancien hôpital et on s'est soutenu. Elle est malade aussi mais c'est la plus belle.

-Comment s'appelle ton amie ?

-Victoria et c'est une grande. Elle a treize ans. Et puis ses parents sont trop cool. Vous croyez que je pourrais les appeler.

-Bien sûr. La famille et les amis voire les amoureuses c'est important.

-C'est pas mon amoureuse. Rougit James.

-Pas pour le moment mais peut être plus tard. Riais-je.

-Sa serait cool !

Je lui souris.

Ce gamin est fort. Mais dans son regard, je viens bien qu'il a vécu des choses dures. Et sa petite Victoria semble être une bonne attache pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Un petit commentaire pour la suite !**

**Bisou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à : Aliiice, petitelulu27, Miss Vintage, Ilonka**

**Rosabella01 : Non, je ne pense pas que Jasper et Bella vont sortir ensemble. Ils sont amis.**

**Mamoure21 : A Marcus ne prépare rien, plus Aro…**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**Juste ensemble

Chapitre 4

**POV Emmett**

Impossible de dormir.

Savoir qu'un malade se promène tout près d'ici, m'empêche de fermer les yeux.

Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est Leah. L'état de Leah.

Heureusement elle n'a pas été violée. Mon père avait appelé sa soeur, Emily, pour la prévenir.

Voir le soulagement d'Emily et de Seth m'avait fait du bien. Mais je flippe. Je flippe pour Nessie, pour mes frères, pour Bella et pour Rosalie. Maintenant tout risque d'être différent.

Je me tourne sur le dos et observe le plafond du salon.

Je vais aider papa et maman. Je vais protéger ma famille. Du moins apprendre aux garçons à se battre. Et au filles aussi. Je sais me défendre. J'ai pris des cours de boxe pendant deux ans. Je peux leurs apprendre.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers me font tourner la tête.

Rosalie apparaît.

-Emmett ? Tu dors ? Souffle-t-elle.

-Non, viens. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle descends les escaliers silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde. Même si je pense que personne ne peut dormir.

Elle s'installe sous la couette et se colle à moi.

-Je me suis réconciliée avec Jasper.

-Tu as bien fait.

Je la regarde ses yeux sont légèrement rougis.

-On a pleuré. De se retrouver et aussi de peur. Pour Leah.

J'embrasse son front. On est tous dans le même état. Avoir peur.

-Il dort ?

-Non. Ils parlent avec Bella, Edwrad et Seth. Il les a rejoint une fois qu'Emily s'est endormi. Je leur ai dit que je descendais te voir.

-C'est gentil.

-C'est surtout normal. Chuchote-t-elle en se redressant. Elle s'allonge sur mon torse. Ses lèvres viennent trouver les miennes.

-J'ai peur Emmett.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et caresse sa joue.

-Non. Faut pas. Je te protège. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la pousse sur le matelas. Il faut dormir maintenant.

Nous fixons tous les deux le plafonds, nos épaules se touchent et nos mains se lient.

Je suis là. Pensais-je. Je suis là.

C'est une odeur de sucré qui me réveille.

La place à côté de moi est vide.

Je me lève et entre dans la cuisine. Emily, Rose et Jasper sont entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Oh Emmett ! Bonjour. S'exclame Emily alors que Jasper me fait un signe de tête, concentré sur la pâte qu'il mélange et Rosalie qui me sourit doucement.

-Jour'. Sa sent bon.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table. Les couverts sont sortis.

J'hoche la tête et attrape la vaisselle que j'installe dans la salle à manger. J'en profite pour allumer la télé.

Un clip de Seal est entrain de passer. J'adore sa voix à ce mec.

Je continue de mettre la table quand une autre musique retentit.

_-Bienvenue dans un flash spécial !_ Annonce la journaliste.

Je redresse la tête.

-Nous venons d'apprendre que dans la nuit qu'un homme a voulu tuer deux enfants dans l'état de Washington. Nous sommes en directe avec Cathy Dax. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus.

_-Oui, Helen. La police enquête et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui a agit trois fois ces cinq derniers mois. Les faits se passent toujours de la même manière. Il kidnappe un enfant malade et sans de réel attache. Souvent un violenté. Puis l'homme s'exile des grandes villes et enlève un autre enfant. En pleine santé. La police nous a informé qu'il n'y avait aucun acte sur les six enfants, mais que l'homme les a blessés avant de prélevé les organes fiables de l'enfant en bonne santé._

_Sort funeste pour chaque enfant, aucun n'ont survécu au opérations et les organes de chaque enfants ont disparu._

_-Y aurait-il don un trafic d'organe ?_ Reprend la femme sur le plateau.

-C'est ce que la police semble croire. Mais personne ne sait à qui son destiné les organes.

_-Et la police pense-t-elle que cette affaire peut avoir un lien avec celle qui se déroule en Italie et dans les hawaïennes ?_

_-Il est vrai que le lien est très étrange mais impossible. Puisque les premiers meurtres ont eu lieu en même temps. Toutefois il se pourrait qu'il s'agit d'amis ou de personne relié par un mouvement sur la toile._

_Toutefois les meurtres ont différé à Hawaï et en Italy même si le principe est le même sur les enfants malades et les organes._

_-Merci, Cathy. Nous…_

La télé s'éteint. Je me retourne. C'est Emily qui a éteint. Et tout le monde se tient là. Le visage blanc pour les filles et crispé pour les garçons.

-Ma sœur a eu de la chance. D'une certaine manière elle a eu de la chance. Comme ce petit gars à l'hôpital. Souffle Emily. Puis elle inspire et ferme les yeux comme pour chassé toute les mauvaises pensées.

-Je sais qu'on a passé une mauvaise nuit mais juste le temps du petit déjeuné, on oublie et on parle d'autre chose. Reprend-t-elle.

-J'espère que t'es pancakes sont bons. S'exclame alors son frère.

-C'est Jasper qui les a fait.

-Jasper je te préviens. Si c'est dégueu, tu es viré d'ici.

-ça je ne crois pas. Parce que je suis doué et tu va me supplier de t'en refaire ! Rétorque mon frère. Ce qui nous fait tous rire.

Ouais rire, ça fait du bien.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon genou. Je relève les yeux et croise le sourire de Rosalie.

Rire et sourire fait du bien.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

**Pov Jasper**

J'observais de la fenêtre de ma chambre la forêt. Mais surtout les policiers passer avec leurs chiens. Ils essayaient de flairer la trace de ce gars.

Perso, je pense que le gars, s'il est assez intelligent, il a quitté la région.

Je m'assois à mon bureau un poussant un soupir. Ya vraiment trop de flics à Port-Angeles et tout le monde est sous tension.

Je pose mes yeux sur mon devoir et soupire à nouveau.

Je déteste la biologie.

Eurk !

Faut que je demande à Edward ou Bella de m'aider. Bon quand l'un des deux aura fini le cours de Boxe avec Emmett.

Notre frère a décidé de nous donner des cours de boxe, pour nous défendre. Parfois c'est juste sur un sac, parfois par deux.

Je réprime un rire. Deux peut être un peu dangereux pour Bella. Elle s'est pris un coup de poing, pas très violent, certes d'Edward. Maintenant Edward n'ose plus frapper et je crois que Bella en profite plus ou moins. Même si c'est coup ne sont pas forts.

Bella ressemble à un hamster dans une roue quand elle se bat.

_Inoffensif !_

Tout le contraire de Rosalie.

Elle, je veux plus me battre contre elle. J'ai trop de bleu. En même temps elle triche. On doit appliquer les techniques d'Emmett et elle fais des coups bas.

Parce que je suis sûr que je gagnerais si elle ne me mordait pas.

Même Nessie est plus fair-play. En même temps, Nessie vient juste frapper le sac quand on la garde.

J'attrape mon stylo pour écrire mais une douleur me crispe le bras. Je soulève ma manche. Mon poignet est gonflé et bleu.

Une fois que je serai me battre, ce type arrêtera de m'emmerder. Ce Félix a mon âge mais il est gigantesque. Franchement pour dix ans mesurer 1m70 c'est pas normal.

Et quand, je serai me défendre, ce type arrêtera tout. Je crois ce qu'il aime c'est ma faire peur.

J'ai honte. D'être si faible, si petit. Je ne veux pas que mes parents l'apprennent. Je ne suis pas fort et joyeux comme Emmett, ni doué et apprécié par tout le monde comme Edward. Je ne sais pas vraiment où est ma place et qui je suis parmi les autres.

Un bip retentit sur mon ordinateur. Je regarde. Et un sourire étire mes lèvres. Maria ma meilleure amie est connectée.

**Maria la cow girl dit : **_Coucou toi !_

Jasper dit : _Hey ! alors le Texas, toujours sous le soleil !_**Maria la cow girl dit **: _Port-angeles toujours sous la pluie ?_**Jasper dit **: _Il y a des choses qui ne change pas…_

**Maria la cow girl **: _Justement ! cette année ça va changé. Comme je suis née en fin d'année…hélas ! je vais sur mes 10ans et cette année, j'aimerai que tu sois là. Toi, Rose, Carlisle et toute ta t'en parle mais maman va appeler l'un de tes parents. Je pense qu'il est temps que Maman rencontre Esmé. Après toutes ses années _!

**Jasper dit **: _Moi je suis carrément pour !_

Évidemment qu'aller chez Maria m'enthousiasme. Maria est ma meilleure amie.

**Maria la cow girl :** _Chouette ! Bon faut que j'y aille, mon Jazzou ! Bisou_

**Jasper dit : **_Bisou._

Génial ! Si on passait Noël au Texas, je pense que ça peut être les meilleures vacances de ma vie !

**Pov Esmé.**

Décembre approchait. Donc les vacances, et aussi Noël.

Et Jasper devenait de plus en plus intenable.

Depuis qu'on avait décidé avec Carlisle d'aller chez les grands parents de Rosalie et Jasper, Jasper était surexcité. Enfin c'était surtout pour revoir Maria, je pense.

Et c'est la première fois que Nessie irait au Texas. Je connaissais les parents de Claire, l'ex femme de Carlisle. Des gens adorable qui m'avaient acceptée. Ils avaient rencontrés Nessie, peu de temps après sa naissance. Et ils la considéraient comme leur petite-fille. Comme Edward et Emmett.

D'ailleurs Charles et Mary étaient considérer comme les parents de Carlisle depuis qu'il les avaient rencontré.

Ses parents à mon tendre mari étaient morts. Son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Et sa mère quand il avait vingt ans.

Je les adorais. Et c'est pour ça que je devais leur trouver un super cadeau pour Noël. J'avais emmener tout mes enfants mais ils s'étaient tous séparer. Heureusement, rendez-vous à 16h.

Mais pour le moment course nourriture.

-Maman ! s'écrie Nessie pour attirer mon attention. Elle tire sur mon tee-shirt. Je la regarde en souriant assise dans la cadi.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ma chérie ?

Nessie tend sa main sur le côté pour attraper une boîte de céréales.

-Comment on dit ma chérie ?

Elle lève ses yeux doucement vers moi. Je reconnais bien Edward là. Il était pareil. Et de Jasper. Même si je l'ai connu plus tard, mon fils ne parle pas beaucoup. Mes fils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Edward parce qu'il est timide. Jasper parce qu'il ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire. Bref tout le contraire d'Emmett.

-S'il te plaît, maman.

J'embrasse ma fille. Elle est adorable.

-Madame Cullen est attendue au bureau de la sécurité, au deuxième étage. Je répète madame Cullen est attendue au bureau de la sécurité, au deuxième étage.

Je me tends. Qu'es-ce qu'Emmett a bien pu faire encore. Mon fils n'est pas un voleur, non mais, il aime bien courir et embêter les commerçants. Je laisse mon caddie et attrape Nessie dans mes bras.

Je me dirige vers le lieu indiqué par la voix.

-Bonjour, je suis Madame Cullen. Annonçais-je à la secrétaire.

La femme m'indique alors une porte. Je m'avance et toque.

Un « entré » étouffé me réponds.

J'entre un homme de sécurité s'avance vers moi. Et assis sur le banc Jasper se tient là.

Jasper ! Sérieusement.

Un autre gamin aussi.

J'ouvre la bouche. Parce qu'en plus de voir Jasper ici, tous les deux sont dans un sale état.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? M'exclamais-je.

-Ces deux-là se battaient. L'ambulance va arriver.

-L'ambulance !

-Oui ce jeune homme a cassé le bras de ce dernier !

_Jasper ! Casser un bras !_

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça !

-Il me cherchait ! S'exclame mon fils.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écrie l'autre gamin. C'est un fou furieux. Votre fils n'arrête pas de m'agresser.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui me persécute ! Rétorque Jasper.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu es fou !

-Non !

Jasper tourne son regard vers moi, les yeux suppliants.

-Crois moi, maman, j'ai des marques de plusieurs jours sur le corps. Il relève sa manche droite et grosse marque noire est présente.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc. Comment j 'ai pu rater ça.

-Cette marque ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Confirme Carlise en examinant le poignet. Il a son ton professionnel. Là c'est le médecin qui parle et non le père.

-As-tu d'autres marque de ce genre ? Demande Carlisle en fixant notre fils.

Celui hoche la tête et soulève son haut. Une autre marque apparaît le long de son flanc.

Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas voir ça ?

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis Jasper ? Murmure Rosalie les larmes pleins les yeux.

-Parce que ya encore une semaine tu me faisait la tête. Grogne-t-il.

-Okay. Rosalie et toi n'étiez pas en bon terme, mais nous. Merde Jasper ! On est là nous. Papa et maman aussi ! S'exclame Emmett brusquement.

-J'ai rien dis parce que je voulais me débrouiller tout seul ! Je voulais être grand et être quelqu'un.

-Jasper, mon chéri. Tu es quelqu'un.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas où est ma place. Emmett c'est l'aîné. Le plus fort et celui qui fait rire. Rosalie c'était la seule fille. Enfin avant Nessie. Parce que maintenant c'est la dernière elle est tout le monde est en admiration devant la beauté des filles Edward c'est le gars mystérieux et doué en musique. Ah aussi en biologie. Rosalie c'est les maths et Em' c'est le sport.

Moi je suis juste une tête d'ampoule en histoire. J'ai des cheveux bizarres, non je suis juste bizarre et je sais pas où est ma place ! Hurle-t-il au final. Il est essoufflé.

-Jasper. Commence Carlisle en s'installant sur le canapé. Il attrape Jasper et le force à s'asseoir. Mais Jasper buté détourne la tê Jasper tourne son visage vers Carlisle.

-Tu vas entrer dans l'adolescence. Même plutôt que prévu parce que tu as toujours été en avance. Si tes cheveux t'énervent, il existe un traitement pour qu'ils ne soient plus gras. Mais la plupart des ados passent par là. Sur certains c'est plus visible. J'ai été comme toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûre ! Sauf qu'à l'époque, le traitement n'existait pas alors je rasais tout.

Jasper ris doucement et moi je souris.

-Je t'imagine mal sans cheveux papa ! S'exclame Rosalie.

-Euh…c'était une horreur. Bref tout sa pour dire que les cheveux c'est qu'une étape dur de l'adolescence.

-Oui regardes moi ! Je commence avoir des boutons sur mon visage. Dit Edward en s'approchant.

-Et moi je puais. Continue Emmett.

-Tu pues toujours. Marmonne Jasper.

-Quoi ? S'écrie notre aîné. Il pose son nez sous son aisselle et renifle. Une grimace déforme son visage. Ouais, bon là c'est parce que j'étais inquiet.

-Et dans une grande famille c'est normal de ne pas savoir où est sa place. Je reprends. Même moi au début, je ne savais pas. Et après une bonne discussion, je suis devenue ta mère.

-Et saches qu'on sera toujours fière de toi. De vous tous. Assène Carlisle. D'accord ?

Jasper hoche la tête et embrasse Carlisle puis moi.

Puis il se dirige à l'étage avec ses frères et sœurs.

-N'empêche, bien joué pour lui avoir cassé le bras ! S'exclame Emmett en partant.

-Emmett ! M'écriais-je.

Nos enfants éclatent de rire alors que Carlisle me serre contre lui.

**Pov Edward.**

Les vacances de Noël aux Texas sont les meilleurs vacances !

Il y a du soleil ! C'est le pied total. On a fait du cheval ! Du Cheval. Et des pique-niques et on c'est baigné.

On s'est baigné !

En hiver !

J'adore !

Alors rentré à Port-Angeles, sous la pluie et la neige, me rend, de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement la journée est passée vite. On a fait quelques batailles de boules de neiges.

Et la neige c'est trop froid !

Ah ! Le soleil du Texas me manque.

Bon la seule bonne humeur c'est que je vais vu Bella. Pour une fille qui a passé c'est vacances au soleil, elle est encore plus blanche qu'avant.

J'étais trop fier de ma peau bronzée. Tous le monde était jaloux. Sauf Bella. Soit disant qu'elle n'aime pas le soleil, alors qu'elle se plaint toujours de la pluie.

Ma meilleure amie est vraiment bizarre.

J'entre en compagnie d'Emmett et Jasper. Tout les deux sont entrains de se chamailler pour savoir qui jouera en premier au jeu vidéo.

-Les açon ! S'écrie Nessie en courant vers nous.

-Wou toi !C'est Emmett qui l'attrape.

-Avion ! Avion !

-Tu veux faire l'avion.

-Oui ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Emmett pose son sac et prend Nessie pour la faire voler dans les airs. Son rire empli la pièce.

-Prem's ! S'écrie Jasper en se précipitant sur la console.

-Ah non ! C'est pas du jeu !

-Si si ! Nessie, je t'aime ! Clame Jasper.

-Moi aussi ! Elle se précipite dans ses bras te le fais un câlin.

Je me cale sur le canapé, rejoint par Emmett mais lui avec une deuxième manette.

Nessie monte sur mes genoux.

L'orage commence à gronder. Ma petite se blottit contre moi et Rosalie nous rejoint bien vite avec une couverture.

C'est très drôle mais nos sœurs ont toutes les deux peurs de l'orage. Nessie s'enterre sous la couette.

Maman nous apporte des chocolats. Avec des cookies. Spéciale pour l'orage. La pluie se met à tomber. Super.

Ahhh le Texas me manque.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de coupure de courant. Chuchote Rosalie.

-Ta peur du monstre de la nuit ! S'exclame Emmett en se tournant vers le canapé.

-Qui ? Glapit Rosalie.

Je vois Nessie ouvrir la bouche.

-Le monstre de la nuit voyons. C'est une ombre qui se déplace de maison en maison à la recherche d'âme.

Nessie et Rosalie se collent l'une à l'autre. Moi je me décale quand je vois Jasper passé à côté pour se mettre derrière le canapé.

-Il a toujours une grande cape noire sur lui. Et parfois il emmène son animal de compagnie. Un petit être vraiment minuscule mais vraiment dangereux. Et il attaque toujours les jours d'orage.

-Haaa ! Hurle Jasper en se jetant sur nos sœurs.

Rosalie se met à hurler alors que Nessie s'écrie en courant vers la cuisine.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que mes frères. Oh mon dieu leurs têtes ! Tellement drôle.

-Mais arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça ! S'exclame Rosalie en attrapant un coussin avant de la frapper avec. Et toi aussi t'es débiles !

Elle envoie son coussin sur Jasper qui tombe à la renverse tellement il rigole.

-Et toi arrête de rire.

Elle prend son chausson et me frappe avec.

-Aïe arrête !

-Emmett ! Rugit la voix de maman.

-Oups ! Souffle-t-il.

Maman apparaît avec Nessie dans ses bras. En pleure. Jasper s'approche pour la prendre ses bras. Il l'embrasse.

-Elle a deux et Rose treize. Je te préviens si l'une des deux cauchemarde c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

La sonnette de la porte sonne. Jasper y va avec Nessie.

-Mieux même, elles dorment directe dans ta chambre. Continue Maman.

Un sourire naît sur le visage d'Emmett.

-Pas de problème.

Un hurlement coupe la réplique de maman.

On s'approche de l'entrée. Nessie est en pleure et Jasper a les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mamannn ! Pleure Nessie en tendant ses bras.

Maman attrape Nessie.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Esmé.

-Le monstre existe vraiment. Souffle Jasper.

-Quoi ?

-Le mangeur d'âme.

La sonnette resonne.

-Pousse-toi Jasper.

-Non, tu comprends pas !

-Ce que je comprends c'est que quelqu'un sonne et que mal poli comme tu es tu le laisse dehors. Pousse toi !

Jasper se pousse et court se mettre sur les premières marches.

Maman ouvre la porte. Un coup de tonerre retentit ainsi qu'un éclair. Une grande ombre dans une cape se découpe et une autre plus petite.

Merde ! C'est vrai !

Je me mets à hurler. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul et me précipite dans les escaliers à la suite de Jasper et Rosalie.

**Pov Emmett.**

Contrairement à mes frères et à Rosalie je fronce les sourcils. C'est vrai que la silhouette de ce type ressemble à mon monstre inventé mais bon les monstres n'existent pas.

L'homme s'avance et enlève sa capuche. Il nous sourit. Un sourire qui me met mal à l'aise.

-Je m'appelle Aro.

-Bonjour. Commence ma mère. Je suis.

-Esmé. Je sais. Et toi tu es Emmett.

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris. Je me rapproche de ma mère. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

-Alice, ne fais ta timide. Dis bonjour à Esmé et à ton demi-frère.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**A part me tuer, qu'es ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bisou à très vite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Merci à tous!**

**à: mamoure21, Aliiice, Miss Vintage, nymphadore15  
**

**Ilonka: non le père d'Edward et Emmett s'appelle Anthony!**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 5

**Pov Esmé.**

Le silence régnait.

J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Et en même temps, je m'attendais à ce que l'homme éclate de rire et nous dise que c'est une blague.

C'est ainsi que Carlisle arrive. Dans une ambiance tendue.

-Bonsoir. Nous salut mon mari. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Je pense que nous devrions entrer. Dit ce Aro d'une manière beaucoup trop nonchalante à mon goût.

-Emmett. Amène Aro et…

-Alice. Glisse Aro avec un sourire.

-Et Alice. Soufflais-je. Vers le salon. Carlisle et moi allons préparer le thé.

J'attrape la main de mon mari et l'entraîne dans la cuisine. Je mets l'eau à chauffer. Mes mains sont fébriles.

-Esmé. Qui est cet homme ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il vient de nous dire que c'est la petite est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de fille. Donc ça ne peut pas être leur sœur. J'ai eu deux garçons, Carlisle. Je te le jure.

Carlisle pose ses mains et sur mes épaules et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Respire. Je te crois et je le sais. Et puis qui nous dit que cet homme nous dit la vérité. Il va nous dire ce qu'il l'amène ici et si elle est soi disante la sœur de nos enfants alors nous ferons des tests. On va faire des analyses dès demain. Maintenant tu inspire et on va discuter.

J'hoche la tête. Carlisle m'embrasse délicatement. Puis il attrape le plateau avec les tasses et apporte le thé.

Lorsque nous revenons dans le salon, c'est le silence complet. Aro observe notre salon de manière détendu. Emmett fixe les deux « intrus » durement. La petite est cachée sous sa capuche la tête baissée.

Je verse le thé. Et le silence continue.

-Bien. Excusez-moi mais ma femme vient de me raconter….je dois dire que je reste dubitatif. Nous voudrions faire des examens pour prouver ce que vous dîtes.

-Je comprends. C'est normal. Je le ferai aussi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ! Lance Emmett durement. Je n'ai pas la force de reprendre Emmett sur sa brusquerie.

Aro éclate de rire.

-J'allais y venir. Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas semer le trouble chez vous, en révélant de nouvelle personne. Mais là c'est mon devoir.

Anthony, le père d'Alice, est mort.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise. Je sens mes larmes monter à mes yeux.

Certes je ne portais plus Anthony dans mon cœur mais de là à le voir mort. Il reste tout de même le père biologique de mes enfants.

-Comment est-il mort ? S'exclame Edward en descendant les escaliers. Je me doutais bien qu'il écoutait. Rosalie et Jasper le suivent.

-Vous avez entendu parler du tragique événement du navire militaire, il y a un mois dans les îles Hawaïenne ?

On hoche tous la tête. Évidemment. Ça a fait la une des journaux et ça la fait toujours. Un groupe de terroriste s'attaque directement à des militaires. Heureusement malgré la grosse explosion, il y a eu très peu de victimes. Pour un navire comprenant plus de deux cents militaires, si je me souviens bien, il y a eu seulement une dizaine de mort.

-Anthony fait partie des victimes. Heureusement petite Alice n'était pas sur le bateau mais à la base militaire.

Je réprime un cri. Carlisle me serre la main. J'attrape la main d'Edward. Jasper et Rosalie encercle Emmett. Apprendre la mort de leur père biologique est difficile. Même si je qu'Emmett le considérait comme mort. Tout ça semble irréaliste.

-Et sa mère ? Lançais-je. Je vois la petite se tendre.

-Sa mère…Alice est plus ou moins une bâtarde. Bon plus maintenant vu qu'on sait que son père est Anthony. Puis Aro éclate de rire.

Pour être surprise je le suis. Comment un homme dans l'assistance peur traité une enfant de la sorte.

-Oh ne tirez pas cette tête. Il y a encore huit mois elle ne savait pas qui était son père. Alice est la fille d'une pute… oh pardon ! S'exclame-t-il en regardant nos enfants.

-D'une fille de joie. Anthony venait souvent prendre du plaisir avec les filles donc quand sa mère est morte on a du faire les examens de paternité. Même si c'est pas nécessaire.

-Comment ça ! Demande Carlisle avec prudence.

Aro soupire et enlève la capuche de la tête de la petite. Avec sa main, il tient le menton de la jeune fille vers nous.

Mon visage se fige. C'est vrai. Pas besoin de test. C'est le portrait d'Anthony et d'Emmett.

Les mêmes yeux : Noirs

La même couleur de cheveux : Noirs.

Et je crois que tout le monde est du même avis je crois vu la façon les yeux de ma famille pivote entre Emmett et Alice.

-Excusez-moi. Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ! S'exclame Rosalie.

Aro plante ses yeux sur ma fille.

-C'est elle qui veut être ici ? Lance froidement Rose.

-Oh non…Ce sont les volontés d'Anthony. S'il lui arrivait un truc il savait que la meilleure place pour sa fille serait près de ses fils.

Je ferme les yeux. Très bien. Anthony a vraiment décidé de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Oh faîte ! S'exclame Aro. Votre ville me dit quelque chose.

Je fronce les sourcils. Cet homme passe vraiment du coq à l'âne.

-Port- Angeles. Ça me dit quelque chose.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de répondre. Je pensais encore à la nouvelle. Anthony voulais que je garde sa fille.

-Mais oui ! J'y suis ! C'est là qu'il a eu la tentative de meurtre sur ses deux enfants ! S'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comme s'il venait trouver la bonne réponse.

**Pov Edward**

Une sœur.

Emmett et moi avions une sœur de sang.

Un sœur de dix ans.

Anthony avait quitté ma mère et avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air qu'avec des putes. Et il a eu un enfant. Bon il n'a été au courant depuis moins d'un an mais il a eu une fille.

Je soupire.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive, Edward ? Me demande Bella. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

Je regarde la dîtes assiette.

_Grosse charpie._

-Désolé. C'est que je n'arrête pas de réfléchir.

J'avais envie d'en parler à Bella mais pas aux autres. J'ai l'impression que je serai jugé avec eux. Pourtant se sont mes amis.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Soufflais-je en me levant.

Dehors, j'inspire profondément.

-Edward ?

Bella m'a suivi.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ?

-J'ai une sœur. Lâchais-je. Enfin une demi-sœur. Enfin c'est pas sûre faut faire des tests. Mais elle ressemble à Emmett. C'est la fille d'Anthony mais il est mort. Sa mère aussi est morte. Déblatérais-je.

-Oh…

-Oui et si les tests confirment qu'elle est bien ma sœur et bien la volonté d'Anthony est qu'elle soit confiée à maman.

J'éclate de rire. D'un rire sans joie.

-Et elle ? Me demande mon amie.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien comment elle se sent ? Je veux dire tu es chamboulé mais tu as ta famille. Elle, elle doit se sentir perdue et terrifiée.

Je médite ses paroles. C'est vrai que ça nous à tous bouleversé mais nous on est ensemble. Alice est seule. Et elle doit avoir peur. Surtout avec ce Aro. Moi il me fait flipper.

-Tu as raison Bella !

J'embrasse sa joue.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital, il est 16h30. Emmett est déjà là.

On attend Papa qui doit venir nous chercher. Emmett joue avec son portable et moi mon regard sur tous les patients. Mes yeux sont attirés par une petite forme.

Alice est assise dans un coin, repliée sur elle-même. Toutes les chaises sont prises alors elle s'est assise au sol.

-Emmett. Alice est là.

Il relève la tête et regarde dans la direction que je lui montre.

-Et alors ?

-Emmett. Alice n'y est pour rien si Anthony a fait tout ça.

-Je m'en fou.

-Tu sais quoi ! T'es trop con.M'exclamais-je en me levant de mon siège. Je m'avance et m'assieds à côté d'Alice. Elle est toujours cachée sous sa capuche et ses manches trop grandes cachent ses mains. A vrai dire elle porte des vêtements milles fois trop grand pour elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent son visage.

-Salut, Alice.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde craintivement. Bella a raison. Elle est vraiment terrifiée.

-Tu vas bien ?

Doucement elle hoche la tête.

-Tu sais, je sais qu'il fait froid à Port –Angeles mais pas au point de mettre cet énorme truc. Riais-je. Bon c'est quand faîtes tu dois avoir trop froid parce que Hawaï, il doit faire trop chaud.

-Il ne pleut jamais là-bas. Sa voix est rauque. Mais au moins elle a parlé. Je souris doucement parce c'est déjà un pas.

-Je te crois pas ! Je suis sûre que tu connais la pluie.

-en faîte quand il pleut c'est comme si tu prenais une douche chaude. Sourit-elle.

Je la regarde. Elle est jolie quand elle sourit. Elle n'a plus cet air triste et effrayé.

-Je suis désolée. Souffle-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules et détourne la tête. Alice est vraiment mystérieuse.

-Les enfants. Nous appelle mon père. Je me lève et aide Alice en lui attrapant le bras. Mais elle se dégage rapidement et s'avance vers mon père.

-Bonjour Alice.

-Bonjour. Chuchote-t-elle la tête vers le sol. Aro s'excuse de ne pas être là, mais il est parti récupérer son frère à Seattle.

-Pas de problème. Sourit mon père en posant un main sur son épaule.

Il nous fait entrer dans une salle. Trois chaises sont là. Ainsi que trois infirmières.

-Allez les enfants, relevez vos manches.

Je relève ma manche et Emmett aussi.

-Dis donc, tu commences à être musclée ! M'écriais-je.

-Sa mon ptit gars, c'est les séances de baskets !

-Quand je serai au lycée, je ferais du basket !

-Rêve mon gars, avec tes doigts de filles, tu pourra pas !

-Je vais te mettre mes doigts de filles dans les yeux tu vois moins rire !

-Les garçons sa suffit. Ordonne en riant papa alors que les infirmières éclatent de rire.

-Alice, il faut que tu relève ta manche.

Je regarde Alice mais celle-ci a blanchit soudainement.

-Tu as peur des aiguilles ? lui demande papa en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Alice ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

-C'est pas grave. Tu respires doucement. Fermes les yeux. Voilà. L'infirmière relève sa manche et ma bouche s'ouvre.

Son avant-bras est fin. Trop fin et elle a des tâches jaunes à certains endroits.

Les infirmières font notre prise de sang à Emmett et à moi.

-Bien les garçons sortez. Je veux faire des examens à Alice. Annonce mon père.

**POV Carlisle**.

Une fois les garçons sortis et la prise de sang faîtes. J'observe Alice qui a le visage baissé.

-Je voudrais que tu te déshabille, Alice.

Elle relève soudainement la tête. Son visage trahit sa panique.

-Je veux juste t'examiner et l'infirmière Rose restera avec moi.

Rose l'aide a se déshabillé. Elle ne reste qu'en culotte. J'écarquille les yeux.

Pas parce qu'elle n'a que 10 ans et qu'elle n'est pas formée. Faut que je pense que tout le monde n'est pas comme Rosalie, formé très tôt. Non en faîte, Rose n'est pas comme les autres filles. Alice non plus. Elle a dix ans mais physiquement elle en paraît en avoir sept. Mentalement c'est autre chose, elle semble avoir vécu beaucoup de choses terribles. Vivre dans un Bordel peut avoir voler l'innocence de la jeune fille.

Non sur tout son corps elle a des boutons et des traces rouges. Comme si elle s'était souvent grattée. Mais aussi parce qu'elle est très maigre. Trop maigre.

-Je vais voir ta pression. Lui dis-je en attachant autour de son bras le brassard pour calculer sa pression.

Je montre le résultat à Rose qui inscrit. Pression sanguine élevée.

-Fais-voir tes yeux. Je pose mes mains sur joues et l'observe. Elle a les yeux rougis ses yeux et ses paupières sont gonflés. Mais Aro m'a dit qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer dernièrement. Je ne peux donc pas dire si c'est un symptôme.

-Alice, je vais te poser quelques questions. Je veux que tu m'y réponde sérieusement.

-Es-ce que tu manges beaucoup ? Tu te nourris bien ? Avec trois repas par jour ?

Les yeux d'Alice brillent de larmes.

-Alice ?

-Pas très bien depuis que maman et papa sont morts.

J'hoche la tête. Oui après la mort d'une personne, la nourriture est difficile.

-Mais par contre, j'ai toujours soif !

Rose inscrit. Et je commence à me douter de ce qu'elle peut avoir. Et es-ce que tu es fatiguée souvent ?

-Je l'ai dit à Aro mais il dit que c'est pleurer qui me fait ça.

J'hoche la tête.

Il y a fatigue et fatigue.

-Et comment est ton urine ?

-Mon quoi ?

-Ton pipi. Répète Rose.

Alice a les sourcils froncés puis soudain elle éclate en sanglots.

-Chuut n'est pas peur. Lui souffle mon infirmière.

-Alice j'aimerai que tu fasse pipi dans cette éprouvette.

-J'ai pas envie de faire pipi. Murmure-t-elle collé contre le corps de Rose.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On va attendre. Mais en attendant tu te rhabille et tu bois beaucoup.

Il est 21h lorsque je reçois les résultats.

**Test d'ADN** : _Edward Cullen et Alice Brandon : Compatible._

_Emmett Cullen et Edward Cullen : Compatible._

_Emmett Cullen et Alice Brandon Compatible._

Donc mes fils sont les demi-frères d'Alice.

Je prends alors les résultats d'Alice.

_Alice Brandon :_

**Symptômes :**

_-Pression sanguine élevée._

_-En sous-poids._

_-Démangeaisons cutanées._

_-Jaunissement de la peau._

_-Urine foncée._

_La patiente Alice Brandon est atteinte du trouble du rein._

_Chacun de ses reins ne fonctionnent qu'à 10%._

_Elle est ajoutée sur la liste dans l'attente d'un rein._

Oh c'est pas vrai.

Cette gamine est vraiment maudite !

Je soupire. Je lui annoncerai demain.

**POV Esmée.**

Lorsque Carlisle rentre, je suis sur le point d'exploser. Attendre toute la journée les résultats.

-Bonsoir chérie. Souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je lui serre un verre. Je ne veux pas l'agresser immédiatement mais j'ai aussi envie de savoir.

-Mon amour ? L'appelais-je.

-Oui.

-Tu as eu les résultats?

-Ouais. Alice est bien la demi-sœur de nos fils.

Je souris doucement. Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Elle ressemble tant à Emmett. Je regarde mon mari. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ?

-Alice est malade.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? demandais-je inquiète. Pourquoi je suis inquiète. Je ne la connais pas. C'est la fille d'Anthony.

_C'est ton instinct maternel._

Mon instinct…

-Elle a des troubles rénaux. Il est sur liste d'attente.

-Pour deux reins ?

-Non, une fois qu'elle en aura un qui fonctionne on lui retirera l'autre. Mais il faut la mettre sous dialyse.

-Dialyse ? On va la branché à une machine pour que son sang soit nettoyé.

Carlisle hoche la tête.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un donneur. Elle devra venir à l'hôpital quatre fois par semaine pendant six heures.

-Oh pauvre enfant. Soufflais-je en m'asseyant bouleversé.

-Je pourrais lui donner un de mes reins ! S'exclame Edward en entrant.

-Et tu pourrais arrêter d'écouter aux portes. Rétorquais-je gentiment.

Il balaye ma réplique de la main.

-Papa. Je ne connais pas Alice, mais elle est gentille et elle a peur. Je veux l'aider.

Carlisle secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il faut que tu sois compatible et surtout tu dois avoir 16 ans. Ton rein n'est pas formé.

-Emmett aura 16 ans dans moins d'un an.

-Je ne donnerai pas mon rein à cette gamine. Gronde notre aîné.

-Emmett ! S'exclame Edward.

Jasper et Rosalie sont derrière Emmett.

-Quoi ? Cette gamine n'est qu'une arriviste. Et j'ai juré de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec Anthony depuis que Carlisle est devenu mon père. Alice fait partie d'Anthony. Je n'en veux pas.

-Ce n'est pas un objet ! S'exclame Jasper.

-Jasper a raison. Approuve mon mari.

-Je m'en fou. Je ne veux rien avoir en commun avec elle.

-Mais c'est ta sœur. Reprend Jasper.

-Non ! Pas question !

-Emmett ! Calme-toi. M'exclamais-je.

-Quoi ! Tu va la défendre. Cette peste est la fille de ton ex-mari. Celui qui t'a quitté afin de s'amuser avec des putes !

-Emmett ! Tu te calmes immédiatement. Gronde mon mari.

Carlisle m'attrape la main. Ses yeux m'observent. Emmett a raison mais je m'en fiche. J'ai Carlisle maintenant.

-Tu oublie Anthony. C'est moi ton père. Pas lui. Et Alice n'a rien demandé. Maintenant va dans ta chambre. Ordonne mon mari à notre fils.

Emmett obéis malgré tout.

-On ne peut donc rien faire ? Demande Edward.

-Non. Juste lui tenir compagnie. Nous souris Carlisle en me serrant la main.

J'hoche la tête. J'irais voir Alice.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Il est plus de minuit quand je m'introduis dans la chambre d'Emmett.

Il ne dort pas. Il fixe le plafond. Je m'allonge à ses côtés quand il se déplace pour me faire de la place.

-Ne sois pas en colère contre la petite. Elle est pas méchante.

-Je sais. Je suis juste furieux contre Anthony qu'il réapparaisse de cette manière. Surtout après avoir fait souffrir maman.

-Je comprends. Mais tu te fais du mal. Anthony est mort.

-Je sais.

Emmett se tourne vers moi et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

-Tu as toujours raison. Murmure-t-il. Merci d'être là.

-C'est normal. Je tiens à toi. Soufflais-je en posant ma main au creux de son rein.

-Je tiens à toi aussi.

Puis il m'embrasse délicatement. Il se redresse et met son réveil à cinq heure pour que je puisse dormir retourner dans ma chambre.

-J'aimerai un jour me réveiller à tes côtés.

-Un jour je te le promet.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Je suis entrain de tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.

J'agrippe ses boucles brunes et l'embrasse passionnément. Je plaque mon bassin contre le sien et sens alors pour la première fois son érection. Je gémis. Wahou.

Emmett se recule rapidement. Je reste essoufflée et ébahis.

-Pourquoi tu t'es écarté ?C'est si bon ?

-Je sais. Souffle-t-il la voix rauque. Mon cœur ratte un battement. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler ainsi et c'est si bon.

-Emmett, j'aime…

-Rose. Il inspire profondément. Tu me fait trop d'effet.

Je reste scotchée.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Je me sens rougir.

-Oh non… Je pense souvent à toi. Surtout sous la douche.

Je me sens rougir encore plus. Mais aussi un autre sentiment m'envahit. De la fierté.

-Pourquoi tu t'écartes, alors ?

-Tu n'a que treize ans. C'est jeune.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Dit sexe !

-Que..quoi ?

-Dit le mot sexe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Dis-le.

J'hésite. J'inspire.

-Sexe. Chuchotais-je. Mais je rougis rapidement.

-Tu rougis et chuchote. Tu n'est pas prête. Mais je peux attendre.

-Je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps. J'ai aimé t'embrasser.

Emmett hoche la tête.

-On ne couchera pas immédiatement ensemble. On va y aller douceur. Je sais que s'embrasser ne va plus te suffir. Et on va y aller par étapes.

-Les 4 bases ? Demandais-je.

-Comment tu connais ça ? S'exclame-t-il surpris.

-Je suis pas ignorante non plus. Les filles parlent beaucoup.

-Très bien. Pour le moment nous n'en sommes qu'à la base 1. S'embrasser. La prochaine étape c'est les caresses par dessus les vêtements. La troisième en dessous ou sans. Et la dernière…

-L'amour. On fera l'amour.

Il hoche la tête en me souriant.

-Pour le moment c'est base 1 et base 2.

-Très bien. Je l'embrasse doucement.

Et on se couche. On ne commence pas ce soir. Non. Mais au moins on dort ensemble.

* * *

Voilà!

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Gros bisou!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Merci à tous, pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Et merci à : Aliiice, Be, mamoure21, Ilonka, Miss Vintage **_( je ne suis pas méchante, c'est les personnages qui le sont !)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 6

**Pov Carlisle**.

-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Hartus.

-Oh docteur Cullen. Bonjour.

Je leur serre la main. Cela faisait trois mois que je connaissais la famille Hartus. Ils avaient déménagé pour se rapprocher de James. Ils aimaient ce gamin. Et leur fille, Victoria, était la meilleure amie de James avant qu'il ne soit enlevé par ce fou furieux.

D'ailleurs le dossier d'adoption avancé bien.

-Comment vont nos amours ?

-Eh bien, les résultats de Victoria sont stables. Il semblerait qu'elle se maintient et que sa leucémie est disparut. Quand à James, le traitement fonctionne.

-Il est encore malade ?

-Oui . Mais c'est en bonne voie.

-Et Victoria va bientôt sortir ?

-Oui. La semaine prochaine, si les résultats restent aussi stables.

Madame Hartus pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ce que je peux comprendre. Après deux ans de maladie ça fait du bien.

-Et c'est cheveux ? Deamande Monsieur Hartus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont repousser normalement.

Le couple se sourient.

-Es-ce qu'on peut lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Bien sûr. Victoria doit être avec les autres enfants dans la salle de jeux.

Accompagné du couple je les conduit jusqu'à la salle de jeux réservé au enfants malade. Une dizaine d'enfants rient tous ensemble.

Je suis toujours touché. Les enfants ont la capacité d'oublié durant un moment leur maladie.

Je repère Victoria au fond qui joue avec une petite fille de cinq ans.

-Vic' ! Tes parents sont là ! S'écrie James en courant vers nous.

Victoria arrive en courant et saute dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ma chérie, le docteur Cullen a une bonne nouvelle.

Victoria tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Tu es guéri.

Victoria ouvre la bouche surprise alors que James se met à crier en sautant partout.

-C'est génial Vic' ! Tu vas pouvoir aller dehors !

Mais Victoria me regarde toujours sans rien dire.

-Tu n'es pas contente ? Demande son père inquiet.

-Et James ?

-Quoi ? S'exclame le gamin.

Victoria descend des bras de son père. Elle regarde James puis moi. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas partir sans James. Chuchote-t-elle.

-Hey, mais t'es bête ! S'exclame le petit. Tu vas mieux donc tu sors. Et dans peu de temps, moi aussi. Mais ça nous empêchera pas de nous voir.

-James a raison, Victoria. Et puis si son traitement continue à fonctionner de la même manière, je pense qu'il sortira fin Août.

-Fin Août ! S'exclame les deux enfants avec un grand sourire.

-Mais il faut bien prendre les médocs et bien m'écouter. Dis-je faussement sévère.

-Oh oui ! Promis ! Puis ils repartent jouer dans la salle.

-Merci docteur !

Je salue le couple Hartus tout en signant certains dossiers.

-Docteur Cullen. M'interpelle une infirmière.

-Oui.

-Une certaine Alice Brandon est là. Dit d'une voix froide Vera.

-Merci.

Vera est une très bonne infirmière. Du moins avec les adultes. Avec les enfants c'est autre chose.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'attente.

Voilà une semaine qu' Alice était au courant de sa maladie et aujourd'hui aurait lieu son premier lavement de sang.

Un lavement qui dure six heures.

Je l'avais appelé le lendemain de ses résultats et lui avait parlé de tout. Aro n'étant pas._ Il n'est jamais là. _ Elle m'avait écouté et même posé des questions.

On s'était donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui, afin qu'elle puisse se préparer.

Mes enfants ne l'avaient pas vu non plus à l'école. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'était pas encore inscrite.

Alice est assise sur une chaise, la tête sous sa capuche. Toujours dans un immense sweat.

-Alice ? L'appelais-je.

Elle se lève sans redresser sa tête et attrape un sac à dos qui semble immense par rapport à elle.

-Laisse moi t'aider. Je lui attrape son sac et pose une main sur son cou pour la guider.

Hélas peu d'enfants sont atteints de troubles rénaux. Donc, ils sont soignés avec les adultes.

Je l'a fait entré dans la salle. Il y a dix sièges avec dix machines. Deux adultes sont là.

Alice semble minuscule aux côtés des machines.

-Viens t'installer. Je lui montre un siège. Alice s'assoies tant bien que mal.

-Alice ?

Elle garde la tête baissée.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne dit toujours rien.

Je pose une main sous son menton et lui relève.

Je découvre alors une grosse trace rouge sur sa joue. C'est bien une trace de main. Les cinq doigts s'étendent sur sa tempe.

-Alice…Soufflais-je.

La petite est figée et apeurée comme si elle craignait d'être frappée à nouveau.

-C'est Aro qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle secoue négativement et rapidement la tête.

-Alice.

-Non, c'est son frère…J'ai pas été gentille…Chuchote-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Je ne dis rien mais j'ai l'impression que cet Aro et que son frère ne sont pas net.

-Et puis j'ai plus trop mal.

Je ne dis rien et commence à la brancher à la machine.

-Alice…si quelque chose ne va pas, tu me le dirais, n'es-ce pas ?

-Oui… Croasse-t-elle mal à l'aise. Son regard est fuyant. Elle ne semble ne vraiment pas aller. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

-Au faîtes ! Je crois que mes fils veulent te voir. Je leur ai dit de passer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle relève lentement sa tête. La peur quitte ses traits.

-Non pas du tout.

Alice me sourit tandis que je mets en route la machine.

-Si tu as un problème, tu appuies sur ce bouton rouge.

Je lui montre le bouton et sort. J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro du seul homme qui peut m'aider.

-Bureau du chef Swan.

-Charlie. C'est Carlisle.

-Salut ! Comment sa va ? Bella m'a dit pour la petite.

Évidemment que Charlie est au courant. Edward et Bella se parlent.

-Justement c'est à ce propos que je t'appelle. Tu pourrais faire des recherches pour moi.

J'entends Charlie bouger.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je veux des informations sur le soi disant tuteur d'Alice. Aro Volturi. Et apparemment son frère vient de débarquer.

-Je vais me renseigner sur les deux. Me coupe Charlie.

-Merci. Soufflais-je soulagé.

**Pov Edward.**

Bella avait voulu venir avec moi. Rencontrer Alice.

Et puis je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Peut être qu'une amie d'un peu près son âge fera du bien à Alice.

Je toque à la porte que papa m'a indiqué.

Alice redresse sa tête et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

-Salut. Je te présente Bella, ma meilleure amie.

Bella se tient à mes côtés, les joues rouges. Alice la regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-J'adore tes converses ! Dit Alice.

J'éclate de rire. Les converses de Bella sont blanches et remplis de dessins presque ridicules : notes de musiques, tête d'ours, fleurs…

J'arrête de rire quand je vois qu'aucune des filles ne me suis.

-Moi je les aime bien. Reprend Alice.

Bella me regarde et me tire la langue.

-Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre. S'exclame Bella en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Les deux filles se sourient. Et puis elle commence à parler. J'apprends qu'Alice adore les vêtements malheureusement ayant été toujours pauvre elle n'avait que trois short et trois tee-shirt ainsi qu'un paire de tongue. « Hawaï c'est l'été éternel » d'après Alice.

-Ouais et ici c'est l'hiver éternel. Marmonnais-je.

-Exact. C'est ce qui te rend de mauvaise humeur je crois. Va plus souvent au soleil. Me réplique Alice.

J' écarquille les yeux tout comme Bella. C'est la première fois qu'Alice me lance une pique. Bella éclate alors de rire. J'en fais de même. Elle n'a pas tord.

Mon portable vibre. Un sms de Jasper.

_Quel étage ?_

Je lui réponds.

_2eme ! Au fond du couloir !_

_Te perds pas (- _

Réponse immédiate

_Ahahah_

…

Je souris. Quand maman à accoucher, on s'est tous précipité à l'hôpital et on a perdu Jasper. Enfin ça c'est la version des parents, parce que perso, je suis sûr qu'il s'est perdu tout seul. Jasper est un rêveur né.

-Jasper arrive. Dis-je.

Bella ricane. Elle pense à la même chose que moi.

Jasper débarque en soufflant.

-Désolé pour le retard Alice.

-Tu ne t'es pas perdu ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Jasper me regarde d'un air neutre.

-Je suis mort de rire. S'exclame-t-il sarcastique. Si tu veux, je peux repartir, Irina Denali te cherchait. Elle ma suivit et elle parlait.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle disait ? Demande Bella les yeux pétillants.

Irina est une jolie fille certes mais wouah qu'es-ce qu'elle parle !

-Je ne sais pas trop. Edward bla bla bla…Edward, Edward et Edward. Ah si, oh les jolies mains d'Edward sur un piano.

Bella éclate de rire alors que je grimace.

-Tu fais du piano ? demande timidement Alice.

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage.

-Oui. J'adore ça.

-Et puis il est doué. Ajoute Bella.

Alice hoche la tête. Elle semble surprise.

-Bon assez parler d'Eddie, passons à toi Alice.

-A moi ?

-Oui. On a décidé de t'offrir un petit cadeau pour passer le temps à l'hôpital. Explique Bella.

Jasper tend un paquet. Alice l'attrape doucement. Elle regarde le paquet et n'ose pas l'ouvrir.

-Ouvre-le ! S'exclame Jasper.

Alors elle l'ouvre.

**Pov Jasper.**

Je remarque que les mains d'Alice tremble doucement et que sa respiration s'est accélérée.

Elle sort ensuite le cadeau que j'ai choisi. Un mp3 de couleur violet.

-C'est moi qui est choisi la couleur. Je me suis dit que tu aimais le violet vu que c'est la couleur de ton bracelet. Expliquais-je. Alice rougit doucement alors que Bella aide Alice à ouvrir.

-Comment-t-as fait pour voir son bracelet ?

Je souris de manière énigmatique.

-Tu n'ouvres pas assez tes yeux. Lui soufflais-je.

Edward se rembrunis. Il n'aime pas quand je lui lance ce genre de phrase. Mais c'est vrai. S'il ouvrait un peu ses yeux, il verrait qu'il n'y a pas que son piano. Il y a Bella et les autres filles.

-Zut ! S'exclame Bella. Je vais être en retard pour la piscine.

Edward relève la tête violement.

-Et moi pour le piano.

-Bon Alice, on reviendra ta voir. Dis Bella en embrassant la joue d'Alice. Edward fait la même chose. Une fois partie je me rapproche d'Alice.

-Alors ça te plaît ?

Alice hoche la tête mais elle mord sa lèvre comme si quelque chose la gênait.

-Il y un problème ?

Elle lève sa tête et me regarde.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur.

-Ah oui ? Hé bien si tu veux, je peux le faire ? Proposais-je.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'a qu'à me dire quel genre de musique tu aimes.

-Euh…je ne sais pas trop.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien je n'avais pas le droit d'écouter la musique où j'habitais avant. Ça pouvait déranger les clients de maman. Chuchote-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête.

-Si tu veux, demain tu peux passer chez moi et on choisira ensemble les musiques.

Alice me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas choisi ta famille et j'ai l'impression que c'est pas simple ce que tu vis. Tu as besoin de soutien. J'ai envie d'être ton ami.

Alice baisse le visage comme gêné.

-Moi aussi. Souffle-t-elle.

Je devine un sourire dans son souffle et j'en suis heureux. Nous passons les heures suivantes à parler et à rire.

Elle veut que je lui apprenne à jouer de la guitare et aussi à faire du surf. J'ai accepté avec plaisir. Parce que pour une fois j'ai une amie de mon âge.

**POV Carlisle.**

Fin de journée, enfin. Je monte dans ma voiture et m'apprête à démarrer lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

_Charlie._

Je décroche rapidement. J'espère qu'il a des nouvelles.

-Bonsoir Charlie.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

-Oui c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.

Charlie soupire. Oh oh. Je n'aime pas ce soupir.

-Je n'ai rien découvert.

J'ouvre la bouche. Merde.

-J'étais pourtant sûre…

-Non, non tu ne comprends pas. Toutes personnes, même une personne inconnue à une trace. Sauf que sur ce Aro, il n'y a rien. J'ai appeler à Hawaï, rien. Personne ne le connais. Carlisle tu as raison. Aro n'est pas net.

Je sens mon cœur battre vite. Il faut réagir. Parce qu' Alice risque d'être en danger.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Un petit commentaire ? **

**Bisou !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci à vous qui me suivez !**

**Merci aux mises en alertes, favoris !**

**Merci aussi à : nymphadora15, LunaEAC, mamoure21, Ilonka, Aliiice, Miss Vintage, ccdille72, Abby915**

**En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que ma fic était si drôle ! ça fait plaisir !**

**Ensuite, je mets du temps en ce moment parce que je suis malade donc pas facile pour écrire et d'autre part j'ai les idées mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en place…**

**Et pour finir, je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant. Mais il place juste les éléments.**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 7

**Pov Esmé.**

Voilà bientôt un mois et demi qu'Alice était entrée dans nos vies.

Jasper, Edward, Bella l'adorent.

Emmett ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec elle.

Rosalie était mitigée.

Et Carlisle et moi écoutions la petite quand elle voulait nous parler. Mais nous restons tout de même distant avec elle. Et je crois qu'elle en faisait de même.

Alice est intelligente. Et gentille. Et surtout très bavarde.

Enfin bavarde en compagnie de Jasper, pas nous.

On les entend rire dans la chambre de mon fils. Ce qui agace prodigieusement Emmett.

D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Mais je laissais faire. Parce que je riais souvent de leur blague.

Arroser Rosalie alors qu'elle avait mis une heure à se préparer m'avait fait beaucoup rire. Rosalie moins.

C'est un quart d'heure plus tard que je comprends à qui est destiné la blague. Le hurlement d'Emmett fait trembler les murs. J'entends les pas précipités et les rires des deux jeunes dans les escaliers et s'avancer dans la cuisine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

Jasper et Alice me regardent avec un grand sourire.

-Rien ! S'exclament-t-ils en cœur. Mais bien sûr.

Dix secondes plus tard, Emmett débarque dans la cuisine rempli de mousse sur sa tête et sur son bras. Je réprime un rire.

-Bon les minus,vous me foutez la paix ! S'écrie-t-il.

-Mais on voulait juste te réveiller. Il est presque midi. Ris Jasper.

Emmett répond en grognant. J'embrasse la joue de mon grand.

-Bon ça suffit. Jasper, Alice, allez dehors. Emmett tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Des céréales. Marmonne-t-il.

Je lui serre un bol et passe ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-C'était bien ta fête, hier soir ?

Il hausse ses épaules.

sauf quand Julia a essayer de me sauter dessus.

-Oh…

-Elle fait n'importe quoi. Tu sais que je l'ai surpris la semaine dernière a vouloir se piquer.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je sais que Julia n'est pas un modèle de vertu mais à ce point.

-Peut être qu'elle essaye d'attirer ton attention. Bien que j'aimerai, tu évites de sortir avec elle.

-Sortir avec qui ? Demande Rose en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Avec Julia.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rosalie se figer. Elle doit penser comme moi. Après tout c'est elle qui a réconforté Emmett après sa rupture.

-Hey, je vais pas ressortir avec elle. Et c'est pas en se droguant que sa va m'intéresser. Et puis je suis plus amoureux d'elle.

-Tant mieux. Tu mérites mieux qu'une traînée. S'exclame Rosalie.

-Rosalie ! Grondais-je.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai.

-Non. Julia est une bonne personne qui certes prend un mauvais chemin en ce moment. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas avec qui sort ton frère.

-BA un peu quand même. Marmonne-t-elle.

Je la fixe alors que Rosalie se met à rougir furieusement. Je ne remarque pas le grand sourire de mon fils.

-Pourquoi cela.

-Euh hé bien… Elle a pas été cool et…il a souffert…et il mérite mieux, comme une fille plus à son écoute…et Voilà, bon j'ai des devoirs à faire. S'exclame-t-elle avant de foncer hors de la cuisine.

Je me tourne vers Emmett qui sourit face à son bol de céréale.

-Oh moins, je sais qu'elle te surveillera à sa rentrée au lycée en septembre. Riais-je.

-Oh t'inquiète 'Man c'est moi qui la surveillerais !

Puis il sort de la cuisine en sifflant.

Je suis entrain de préparer le repas. Un gros repas. Pour célébrer la venue des Gonzales.

Jasper n'est pas au courant. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que Maria emménage à Port-Angeles.

En faîtes, Eléonora, la mère de Maria, est malade. Le temps au Texas est trop fort pour elle.

Ils vont monter leur centre équestre ici. Je sens que ça va bien marcher.

-Nessie, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ?

Ma puce me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je lui donne les sets de tables. Je lui sors les serviettes et les couverts, qu'elle installe en quelques minutes.

-Chéri ! On est arrivé !

Je souris. J'attrape Nessie, qui se blottie dans mes bras lorsqu'elle entend les voix des invités. La famille Gonzales est au complet. Je serre fortement Eléonora dans mes bras et Javier son mari. Ils m'ont manqué.

J'embrasse leur trois filles qui ont bien grandit depuis deux mois. Lucy est l'aîné. Elle a le même âge qu' Edward, 12 ans.

Vient Maria âgé de 10 ans.

Et Nettie, 6 ans.

Trois adorables petites filles.

Emmett et Rosalie descendent et sautent de joie en apercevant nos invités.

Personne n'étaient au courant de leur arrivé sauf Carlisle et moi.

-Où est le reste de la fratrie ? Demande Eléonora.

-Edward est a son cours de piano et Jasper est dehors avec Alice.

Javier et Eléonora hochent la tête. Ils savent exactement qui est Alice.

-Je leur envoie un message. Dit Emmett en sortant son portable pendant que nous nous installons au salon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand la sonnerie du portable de Jasper retentit ici. Ça sert à rien de lui offrir un portable si c'est pour l'oublier.

-Bon, Jasper n'est pas prêt de rentrer. Il passe ses journées de libre avec Alice. Ris Carlisle.

**POV Jasper.**

Alice et moi marchions en silence dans les bois. Je l'observais à la dérobé. J'ai l'impression que son traitement fonctionne bien. Elle est moins…jaune.

Alice grimpe sur un tronc, tombé au sol.

-Tu sais avant, je faisais de la gym….ça me manque. Glisse-t-elle avant de marcher comme si elle était sur une poutre.

Alice ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille ou de sa vie d'avant. A vrai dire en un mois et demi, elle ne l'avait mentionné que 3 fois.

Une fois quand on était partis se promené à la plage, elle avait dit que la mer à Hawaï était plus chaude.

_Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde !_

La deuxième fois, c'est parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'un des enfants malades était mort. Elle avait dormi à la maison et avait appeler en hurlant sa mère. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle lui manquait. Papa l'avait consolé puis elle s'était rendormie. Le lendemain j'avais essayer de lui parler mais elle a voulu éviter le sujet.

Et la troisième fois…hé bien c'est là !

Donc pas beaucoup de fois.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

Alice hausse les épaules.

-Les chaussons coûtaient cher.

Elle agrippe une branche au-dessus d'elle. Elle remonte ses jambes et les fait passer par-dessus.

J'hausse les sourcils. Elle est plutôt. Et surtout, je ne la crois pas.

-Alice, je sais que tu me mens.

Mon amie repose ses pieds sur le tronc et elle souffle comme pour se donner du courage.

-Okay, j'en ai fait pendant 4 ans. Puis un jour des sélectionneurs sont arrivés et ils m'ont vu. Maman et…enfin elle était si heureuse. Mais des filles du groupe leur ont dit de quel milieu je venais. Les sélectionneurs ne m'ont pas prise au final parce que leur image en prenait un coup.

Et puis après, tu connais la suite… Chuchote-t-elle en détournant le regard. Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues, signe de malaise.

-Et pourquoi tu reprends pas ? Demandais-je en grimpant sur le tronc.

-Je peux pas. Ton père a dit que c'est trop dangereux pour ma santé. Alice se mord la lèvre et s'assied en silence sur le tronc. Je la rejoint et colle nos épaules. Alice semble si triste. Arrêter sa passion doit être dur.

-Dit toi que tu reprendra dès que tu ira mieux. Dis-je en souriant.

Alice renifle doucement.

-J'espère. Croasse-t-elle.

J'attrape sa main et la serre fortement. Puis je la bouscule doucement. Alice ébauche un sourire.

Soudain devant nous le feuillage se met à bouger. Je tends la tête, intrigué, alors qu'Alice me serre la main plus fort.

-Es-ce que ya des ours dans la forêt ? Chuchote Alice inquiète.

-Euh…Oui, Emmett m'a dit qu'il en avait croisé avec ses amis. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'aventurent si près des habitations…

J'entends Alice déglutir difficilement.

-Et puis un ours ne peut pas se cacher dans un si petit buisson.

Je regarde le buisson attentivement. Il est trop petit pour cacher un ours même un bébé ours.

On entend alors une sorte de couinement. Alice desserre sa main comme rassurer. Même carrément rassurer, elle saute du tronc.

-Alice…L'appelais-je.

Elle ne m'écoute même pas.

Ah oui, je vous ai dit qu'Alice était têtue ? Non ? Hé bien, elle l'est. Quand elle ne veut pas faire quelque chose, elle ne le fait pas.

Alice bouge un branchage et sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise.

-Jasper…Vient voir.

Je descends lentement et m'approche de la même manière. Je me place derrière Alice.

Peureux ? Non !

Et là mon cœur se calme. Un petit hérisson se tient là. Il tente de marcher mais il est blessé. Alice se lève et retire sa veste qu'elle installe au sol. Puis avec délicatesse et attrape le petit animal.

C'est sans doute un bébé. Il est vraiment petit. L'animal respire vite. L'un de ses pattes forme un angle bizarre et sur son ventre, il y a des trous qui laissent échapper du sang.

Mon amie l'enveloppe dans son pull.

-On peut le ramener à ton père ? Demande Alice inquiète. Ses yeux brillent. Elle semble toucher par le sort de l'animal.

J'hoche la tête et nous nous mettons à courir vers la aperçevant ma maison, je me mets à crier.

-Papaaaaaaa !

J'ouvre la porte et me précipite à l'intérieur.

-Papaaa, il faut que tu nous aides ! Paniquais-je.

-Même pas tu nous dis bonjour. Ris une voix derrière moi.

Eléonara et Maria se tiennent là.

J'ouvre la bouche.

Elles sont vraiment là ?

-Ba alors Jazzou, tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? Ris Maria.

Pour toute réponse je saute dans ses bras en riant. Maria ris aussi !

-Je suis si content de te voir !

**POV Carlisle.**

Je serrai Esmé dans mes bras en voyant Jasper sauter dans les bras de Maria. Ils sont adorables.

Je remarque alors dans l'entrée Alice que se tient en retrait. La tête baissée sur son pull. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je remarque qu'elle n'est qu'en tee-shirt à manche courte et qu'elle semble essouflée.

Je me rappelle alors que Jasper est entré en criant. Je me détache d'Esmé et m'approche de la petite.

-Alice, tu te sens bien ?

Elle hoche la tête et me tend ses bras. Enfin son pull.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Chuchote-t-elle.

Je sens une présence s'approcher près de moi alors que j'ouvre son pull.

Un hérisson se tient, là, blessé.

-Oh qu'es-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demande Edward.

-On sait pas. On l'a trouvé comme ça… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, Docteur.

Je souris doucement. Alice m'appelle toujours Docteur, même quand on se voit en dehors de l'hôpital. Je suis docteur Cullen et ma femme est Madame Cullen.

Je crois que Alice n'ose pas. Enfin, elle sait que la situation est difficile. Son père et le père d'Emmett et Edward. Tout n'est pas simple.

-Alice, je ne suis pas vétérinaire.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je connais cette mine. Elle réprime ces larmes.

-On peut l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

-Il n'est pas là. Annonce Edward. Il a été appeler au Zoo de Seattle.

-Hé Alice, c'est un animal de la forêt. La loi du plus fort.

-Il va mourir alors.

-Qui va mourir ? Demande une voix grave. C'est Javier. Il s'avance en souriant. Oh tu dois être Alice. Je suis Javier Gonzales. Enchantée, petite.

Alice hoche la tête. Le regard de Javier dérive sur l'hérisson.

Mais oui, bien sûre ! Javier, lui l'est enfin, il s'occupe de ses chevaux !

-Javier pourrait-tu m'aider à soigner ce petit bébé.

Javier fronce les sourcils.

-Euh… Moi je m'occupe des chevaux, mais je peux toujours essayer.

-Allons dans mon bureau. Edward tu restes avec Alice.

Mon fils acquiesce en posant un bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

**POV Edward.**

Je plie mes genoux pour que ma tête se trouve à la hauteur de celle d'Alice. Je sèche ses larmes.

-T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont y arriver. Pendant les vacances, ils ont soigner une vache.

Alice hoche la tête et je souris.

-Aller, je te présente à tout le monde.

Je pousse Alice pour qu'elle rentre. Maman s'avance et caresse les cheveux de ma demi-sœur.

-Rosalie, prête un pull à Alice, s'il te plaît. Elle va avoir froid.

-Alors Alice, je te présente Eléonora, la femme de Javier. Et leurs filles, Lucy, Maria et Nettie.

-On vient s'installer ici. On va monter un centre équestre. Explique Eléonora.

Alice ouvre ses yeux en grand.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demande ma mère.

-J'aime bien les chevaux. Dit simplement Alice.

-Vraiment. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir les voir quand tu veux.

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents. Rosalie revient et donne un de ses pull qu'Alice enfile. Jasper s'approche avec Maria.

-Alice, voilà Maria. On se connaît depuis bébé. C'est ma meilleure amie. Maria, voici Alice, mon amie.

Alice baisse la tête tout en rougissant et moi je fronce les sourcils.

Okay. Sympa le frérot. Je croyais qu'Alice était sa meilleure amie. Enfin je pensais qu'il en avait deux mais apparemment non.

Maria s'approche en souriant.

-Donc c'est toi la bâtarde. Dit-elle naturellement.

-Maria ! S'écrie sa mère alors que tout le monde semble choquer par ses propos. Tout le monde sauf Emmett qui réprime un rire.

Abrutis.

-Pardon. Marmonne-t-elle. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas sincère.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes assis dans le canapé entrain de regarder Pirates des Caraïbes. Les filles ont voté. Même Nessie.

Ma sœur adore ma demi-sœur. Sa tête est sur les genoux d'Alice qui lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

Maman et Eléonora sont dans la cuisine entrain de parler de la maison des Gonzales. Ils vont rester une nuit ici et demain leurs meubles arriveront.

Mon portable vibre.

_Nouveau message de Irina._

Je souris. Certes Irina est très bavarde mais je l'aime bien. Elle est très jolie et elle a beaucoup d'humour. Elle a soutenue avec Bella Angela quand cette dernière s'est violement disputé avec Ben.

Bon en même temps, Ben est devenu très con. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Comme si du jour au lendemain, il avait changé de personnalité.

J'ouvre le message de mon amie.

**J'ai appris pourquoi Ben a tant changé. Sa grand-mère est malade…**

Mon souffle se bloque. Merde.

Ben vit avec son père et sa grand-mère. Sa mère est partie lorsqu'il avait 6 ans. Pourtant cela ne l'a pas beaucoup touché parce que c'est sa grand-mère qui l'élève depuis tout petit. Et son père est vraiment un homme méchant.

Une fois j'étais chez Ben et son père n'a pas arrêter de le rabaisser. Heureusement sa grand-mère est arrivé pour mettre fin aux horreurs du fils.

Alors si Madame Cheney meurt, Ben risque d'être au plus mal.

Merde…

**Madame Cheney est une bonne personne…**

**Il faut qu'il se défoule pour qu'il arrête d'être tant en colère.**

J'envoie le sms.

Une minute plus tard, je reçois une réponse.

**Déjà fait !**

**Il s'est un peu exploser la main sur un mur, et j'ai un petit bleu sur mon épaule. **

**Mais notre Ben est de retour !**

Quoi !

Irina a un sacré courage.

Je me lève rapidement et part rejoindre Irina chez elle.

-Je vais chez Irina ! Criais-je avant de sortir en courant.

La famille Dénali n'habite pas très loin.

Je toque. C'est La petite Tanya m'ouvre. C'est la petite sœur d'Irina. Elle n'a que neuf ans mais elle est très jolie.

-Salut Edward.

-Hey, Tani !

Elle grimace au surnom que je lui ai donné.

-Irina est là ?

-Oui. Maman l'a ramené avec ce garçon. Il a la main cassée.

Je souris. Il n'y a pas qu'Irina qui parle beaucoup.

-Dans sa chambre. Reprends-t-elle en m'indiquant du doigts la direction à prendre.

Je m'avance et ouvre la porte. Ben est assis sur une chaise et Irina sur son lit. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Ben me regarde surpris et Irina avec un grand sourire.

J'observe Ben. Ses yeux sont rouges et il a des cernes noires.

J'entre.

-Hey.

Ben se lève. Il est mal à l'aise. Je me place devant lui. Et je le serre. Il semble surpris et me serre en retour.

-Je suis désolé…Souffle-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon…Je comprends.

Ben hoche la tête.

-Et puis maintenant qu'on sait, on est là.

Ben sourit doucement.

-Je vais y aller. M'excuser auprès des autres et d'Angela. Merci encore Irina.

-C'est normal.

Ben sort da la chambre tandis que je me tourne vers mon amie.

-Tu es douée pour faire parler les gens.

-En faîte c'est parce que je parlais trop qu'il a parlé. Mon côté pipelette a du bon. Ricane-t-elle.

-Pour une fois que ça a du bon. Riais-je.

-Hé !

Elle me frappe le bras mais elle explose de rire quand même.

Lentement son rire se calme et le silence se fait dans sa chambre.

Irina replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis elle prends une grande inspiration.

-Edward ?

-Oui.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ses iris bleus.

-Tu…Es-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se tourne vers moi. J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher d'elle.

-Moi je t'aime bien. Et…

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je fais le même geste.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement nous nous reculons en rougissant. Mais Irina sourit et moi aussi.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'être seule pour la Saint Valentin ? Demandais-je en riant.

_Zut ! Pourquoi je dis ça ! C'est débile !_

-Exacte, tu fais un joli bouche-trou. Sourie-t-elle.

Je la regarde sceptique mais Irina explose de rire.

-Non j'avais envie de sortir avec toi mais toutes ses décorations pour la Saint Valentin m'a donné du courage. M'explique-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je suis content que tu sois ma petite -je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Bon il ne faut pas oublier que Irina et Edward n'ont que 12-13ans donc l'amour c'est encore mignon à cet âge là.**

**Bon c'est la fin des chapitres calmes…**

**Prochain épisode, enfin un POV Alice…haha**

**Bisou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut everybody !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Et vos reviews ! **

**Merci à Abby915, nymphadora15, Ilonka, Aliiice**_ (non Alice ne vas pas se venger de Maria, elle a de plus gros problème)_** Miss Vintage (**_ pas touche à Maria, même si elle est méchante, je l'aime bien lol) _**mamoure21**

**Alors vous semblez toutes détestez Maria lol ! Et vous en voulez à Jasper ! Faut pas ! A 10 ans ta pas la nuance de « juste amie » et « meilleure amie ». Jasper connaît Maria depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle était là avant Alice.**

**Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Alice va devenir sa meilleure amie.**

**Bref, Ce chapitre est un chapitre assez dur…en commençant par un léger lemon et sur la vie d'Alice ! Et j'espère que vous serez surpris ! Et que vous allez aimé parce que je suis déçue par mon chapitre...  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble.

Chapitre 8

**Pov Emmett.**

Je dois avouer que cette année, la Saint Valentin va être génial.

Papa et maman sont partis en week-end à la montagne. Nessie est gardé par Emily et Sam. Jasper passe la journée et la nuit chez les Gonzales avec Edward est à Disney avec les Denali et entre autre sa petite copine, Irina.

Mon petit frère a une amoureuse… C'est trop mignon. Et puis, il a bon goût. Une blonde.

Les Cullen aiment les blondes. Enfin maman aime papa, et papa est blond. Edward aime Irina. Et Irina est blonde. Et moi j'aime Rose. Rosalie est blonde.

CQFD.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'allais passer le week-end en tête à tête avec Rose. Avec la maison rien que pour nous. J'ai promis aux parents de ne pas faire de fête. J'allais respecter ma promesse. Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que Rosalie et moi pouvons être seul.

Bon je ne savais pas cuisiner alors ça sera quelque chose de simple. Du riz et un steak. N'empêche aussi simple soit-il c'est délicieux.

Je regarde l'heure.

19h45.

Ça me laisse un quart d'heure pour mettre la table.

Elle a passé la journée avec ses copines. Et sa m'a arrangé, j'ai pu lui acheté une rose.

Et ouais, juste une. Je trouve qu'une rose est mille fois plus belle qu'un bouquet de Rose.

Je suis entrain de remuer le riz quand je sens une main se poser dans mon dos.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demande Rose.

Je me retourne et l'attrape à la taille avant de la soulever. Rosalie pousse un cri. Mais je la fais sortir de la cuisine et l'installe sur le canapé.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Interdiction d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je la fais taire en l'embrassant. Rosalie est butée. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Mais moi j'ai l'arme infaillible pour qu'elle se calme. Mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si j'embrasse bien mais Rose à l'air d'apprécier.

Rosalie bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je pose ma main sur sa hanche. Je souris. Ma Rosalie commence à être une femme. Elle a pris des hanches. Hanches qu'elle n'avait pas il y a six mois. Même si elle avait de la poitrine, je savais qu'elle était encore une enfant. Mais là, j'aime ça. Je détache d'elle et lui souri.

-Reste là. Soufflais-je.

Rosalie hoche la tête. Je souris devant son air essoufflé.

Je me précipite dans la cuisine.

Ouf le riz n'est pas trop cuit, ni les steaks.

Je dresse dans l'assiette cette délicieuse nourriture, je rajoute la sauce et pose la rose sur le riz de ma Rose à moi.

J'apporte nos assiettes.

-Mademoiselle est servie.

J'ai installé la table sur la table basse du salon. Je dépose l'assiette devant elle et un timide sourire naît sur son visage.

-Joyeux Saint Valentin. Lui soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser sous l'oreille.

-Merci souffle-t-elle. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Mon sourire se fige. Un cadeau ? Oula. Non ! Je veux dire…Non !

Enfin j'ai juste offert une fleur. Ça va pas plus loin. Je suis pas aussi romantique. Déjà que je trouve cette fête débile.

Rosalie me tend une boîte. Je l'ouvre. Une chaîne avec mon nom se tient dedans.

-Je sais qu'une tu n'aimes pas trop la Saint Valentin mais moi je l'aime et je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Me dit-elle alors que ses joues se colorent un peu.

-Merci. Je me sens un peu naze à côté.

-Faut pas ! Tu m'as fait à manger. Et puis tu étais sexy quand je t'ai vu cuisiner. Me sourit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de riz.

Sexy… ? Elle me trouve sexy.

Je souris bêtement.

Ma relation avec Rose est particulière. Déjà nous nous cachons. Ensuite je suis toujours attiré par elle. Quand elle entre dans la même pièce que moi, mon regard tombe sur elle. Mon corps désire le sien. C'est plus que ça. Je gravite autour d'elle et c'est mon attraction. Quand je la touche, la caresse, l'embrasse, je me sens tombé. Une chute sans fin. Une chute aux milles sensations. Une chute grisante. J'aime ça. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Je suis si bien avec Rose.

Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Mais il y a très peu de compliment entre nous. Pourtant j'aime dire les choses que je pense. Avec Julia, je le faisais souvent. Mais pas elle. Peut être que je me protège.

Alors l'entendre dire qu'elle me trouve sexy m'encourage à lui dire qu'elle est belle.

Bon pas maintenant. Elle mange.

Le repas se passe bien. Elle me raconte sa journée. Je lui raconte la mienne. Nous rions. Elle m'aide à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Je lui donne des coups de hanches tandis qu'elle m'éclabousse. Je lâche le verre que je tiens et retourne Rose pour la plaquer contre l'évier.

Son rire se calme alors que je la regarde attentivement. Elle est trempée. Ses cheveux son collés à son front. Son haut laisse apparaître ses formes. Ses joues sont rouges. Elle a un côté sauvage.

Ma main caresse sa joue.

-Tu es belle. Soufflais-je.

Une lueur s'allume alors dans ses yeux. Rosalie se jette alors sur ma bouche. Ses mains entourent mon cou et ses jambes font de même autour de mes hanches. Mes mains agrippent ses fesses.

Sa bouche embrassait la mienne à pleine bouche. A moins que se soit l'inverse. Je sors de la cuisine. Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, et ses ongles griffent ma nuque. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive mais j'entre avec Rosalie dans sa chambre.

Je la dépose sur son lit. Je passe mes jambes de part et d'autre d'elle. Le baiser devient doux et lent. Ma main caresse ses côtés de haut en bas. Je touche une passerelle dénudée entre son pantalon et son haut. Du bout des doigts je la touche.

Rosalie entoure mon dos plus fortement.

Je remonte ma main et caresse son ventre. Rosalie sursaute quand elle sent que je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Un long gémissant gronde dans la gorge de ma belle. Ce qui me provoque un long frisson.

Wouha.

Rosalie passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés ce qui me fait soupirer. Elle se recule totalement essoufflée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux bleus sont soudains si foncés. Empli de désir.

-C'est si bon. Chuchote-t-elle en souriant avant de se mordre la lèvre. Mes yeux fixe ce mouvement plein d'érotisme. Pour moi. Et si ingénu pour elle.

D'un coup de hanche, elle me fait basculer. C'est elle qui se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.

Je sens mon jean se serrer. Puis Rosalie se penche sur moi et vient embrasser mon cou. Ma bouche s'entreouvre. Mon cœur bat vite partout dans mon corps. Même dans mon cou. Et Rose pose exactement sa bouche là où il pulse.

Je fais passer mes mains sous son peau est si douce. Rosalie passe aussi sa main sous mon haut. Son toucher est électrique, je sens mes abdos se contracter.

Sa main découvre mon torse. C'est la première fois qu'on se touche de cette manière.

Ses doigts rencontre l'un de mes tétons. Elle se mets à jouer avec. Je grogne de plaisir. Ma main passe sur son ventre et remonte et englobe l'un de ses seins.

-Oh…lâche Rosalie avant de renverser sa tête en arrière. Je me redresse.

Ma respiration est rapide, la sienne aussi. Je commence à transpirer. Elle aussi. Je dévore son cou sensible. Rosalie gémit de bonheur. Je savoure son cou, je touche sa poitrine.

Je remarque alors que nos hanches bougent en harmonie. Mon sexe est près à exploser.

Soudain, je sens Rosalie se tendre.

-Alice ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je retourne rapidement et aussi furieux.

Bordel, qu'es-ce qu'elle fou là. Elle savait pourtant que mes parents ne seraient pas là.

Mais je me fige. Son visage est blanc et sa bouche entre ouverte.

Merde ! Elle nous a surpris. Putain ! Putain ! Putain.

-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas. Puis elle referme la porte.

Je retombe en arrière grognant de frustration alors que Rosalie se lève et sors de la chambre.

Cette gamine fait tout pour ruiner ma vie.

**Pov Alice.**

Zut, zut, zut.

-Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? Marmonnais-je. Je pose mes mains sur mes joues perdues.

J'avais pas réfléchis. Marcus m'avait fait peur. Et comme Aro n'étais pas là, j'ai préféré fuir.

-Alice ? M'appelle Rosalie.

Je me retourne.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Vraiment, j'ai…je…

Ma gorge se serre.

La blonde soupire.

-C'est pas grave. Il faut juste que tu promettes de n'en parler à personne.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Rosalie me jette un regard comme si c'était évident. Mais je ne comprends pas.

-Personne n'est au courant. S'exclame-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je de nouveau.

Elle me jette à nouveau un regard.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire ça se voit !

Rosalie écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Vos regards. Enfin, je pensais que tout le monde savait. Murmurais-je.

-Non. Et personne ne doit savoir. On est censé être frère et sœur.

-Mais…vous ne l'êtes pas…dis-je doucement.

Rosalie soupire et s'installe sur le canapé.

-Je sais…Ecoute Alice ne dis juste rien, d'accord ?

-Evidement.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Me demande-t-elle.

A sa question, je me tends.

-Euh…j'ai eu un petit accident. Répondis-je en sentant la douleur se réveiller.

Je cache mes mains tremblantes dans mon pull et tente de respirer doucement.

-Alice ? m'appelle Rosalie. Je la regarde. Elle semble inquiète.

Mon épaule me fait mal. Je sens de la sueur perler sur mon front.

-Alice, vient t'asseoir avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Je m'assied sur le bord du canapé. Je ne veux pas le tacher.

-Alice, dis-moi ce qui passe.

-Léo est mort. Soufflais-je.

Léo c'est l'hérisson que j'ai trouvé avec Jasper, il y a trois semaines. Mr Gonzales et Docteur Cullen ont réussi à le soigner. Et il aurait pu continuer à vivre si ce monstre de Marcus n'avait pas décidé de l'écrabouiller. J'ai essayer de l'en empêcher mais il ma bousculer et je suis tombée sur Léo. Me ramassant des épines dans l'épaule d'où la douleur.

-J'ai voulu l'enterrer mais je suis tomber dans les escaliers et je suis tombée dessus.

Je touche inconsciemment mon épaule douloureuse.

-Fais moi voir.

Je soupire mais obéit. Je dé zippe ma veste. Mais je grimace de douleur. Je sursaute lorsque je sens Rosalie m' me retrouve qu'avec un simple débardeur. Je l'entends bloquer sa respiration.

-Alice…il faut…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. J'attendrai que ton père rentre.

-Mais sa peut s'infecter ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Aro m'en voudra.

-Très bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais le faire. Je vais chercher une pince à épiler.

Rosalie revient vite.

-Euh j'ai pris du désinfectant. Et euh…je pense que sa risque de piquer.

J'hoche la tête.

Rosalie met le produit sur ma plaie. Je bloque ma mâchoire m'empêchant de crier. Ça brûle. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Rosalie essuie ma larme.

Elle caresse mes cheveux et se met à chanter et à retirer en même temps les épines.

-Fleur au pétale d'or,

Répands ta magie.

Inverse le temps,

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris.

Guéris les blessures,

Éloigne la pluie.

Ce destin impur

Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris.

Ce qu'il m'a pris.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Ma maman me manque.

-C'est une jolie chanson. Murmurais-je.

-Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petite. Je me rappelle de sa voix. Je l'ai apprise à Esmé. Elle nous la chante quand on est malade.

-Ma maman aussi me chante une chanson quand je suis malade.

Un silence s'en suit. Je repense à ma phrase.

-Chantait je veux dire. En me reprenant.

-Elle te chantait quoi.

-ça dépend. Elle aimait regarder des dessins animés avec moi. Donc on apprenait les chansons ensemble. J'adore le roi lion. Mais ta chanson me fait penser à un dessin animé.

-C'est normal. Maman travaillait avec Disney. Elle a écrit plein de chanson en compagnie d'autre auteur. Elle a mis 15 ans pour sortir cette chanson. Elle est dans Raiponce. Ils ont des centaines de chansons. Et des centaines d'histoires pour au moins les 10 ans à venir.

-Elle faisait un beau métier. Soufflais-je.

Rosalie ne répond rien. Elle nettoie ma plaie.

-Voilà ! S'exclame-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Merci.

Je la regarde.

-Tu feras une bonne maman. Lui dis-je.

Sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise puis un sourire éclaire son visage.

-Merci. Mais bon, je n'ai que 14 ans donc j'ai le temps d'y penser. Ris-t-elle.

Elle m'aide à remettre ma blouse.

Je tripote mes genoux. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'ai tellement peur. J'aimerai tellement que tout sa soit fini.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Rosalie.

-Que tout sa soit fini. Lâchais-je sans réfléchir. Si Emmett acceptait de me donner son rein tout serai plus simple.

Je sens mes muscles se contracter et mon corps se met à trembler. Rosalie pose alors une main sur mon épaule. Et là je craque. C'est trop. De longs sanglots m'envahissent.

J'en ai marre. C'est trop dur.

Je sens Rosalie me réconforter doucement et moi je continue de pleurer jusqu'à petit à petit m'endormir.

Une odeur délicieuse vient chatouiller mes narines.

Puis une caresse sur ma tête me fait soupirer d'aise.

-Encore deux minutes maman. Murmurais-je en me blottissant contre l'oreiller.

Je sens mon lit s'affaisser brusquement au niveau de mes jambes.

J'ouvre alors les yeux.

C'est Rosalie qui me caresse les yeux.

Et c'est Emmett la brute qui vient de s'asseoir.

Je me redresse lentement. Je remarque alors qu'il fait jour.

-Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Je me lève mais Rosalie m'attrape le poignet.

-Tu n'es pas à dix minutes près. Me sourit-elle. Prends le petit-déj avec nous.

Je rassois et je me retrouve assise entre Rosalie et…Emmett. Qui n'a pas l'air content. Je rentre ma tête dans les épaules. Je ne veux pas plus l'énerver.

Rosalie sert les pancakes et le jus d'orange.

Ça à l'air délicieux.

Emmett allume la télé.

Il zappe.

D'abord un dessin animé. J'éclate de rire quand le grominet se fait encore avoir.

Je crois que ça ne plait pas à Emmett, il change encore.

Une chaîne sport. Je fais la moue mais tente un truc. Je pousse un cri de victoire lorsque le gars du baseball frappe la ball.

Rosalie ricane discrètement. Elle a compris. Emmett ne veut pas mettre de chaîne où je peux me détendre.

J'ai envie qu'il remette les dessins animés.

Alors on fait chaîne par chaîne.

La chaîne découverte, animale, scientifique. A chaque fois je laisse durer entre 2 à 5 minutes.

Puis il passe aux infos.

-_Nous vous rappelons les titres du journal, macabre découverte à Hawaï._

Je me redresse vivement.

Mais Emmett change.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je violement. Remet je t'en supplie. Criais-je.

-Non. Grogne Emmett.

_Mais quel crétin !_

-Remet ! Hurlais-je.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient.

-Oh calme-toi. S'exclame-t-il.

-Remet la chaîne s'il te plait.

Emmett pousse un soupir avant de remettre. Je m'avance jusqu'à la télé. L'image montre l'île survolée par un hélicoptère. Il montre la plage ou des dizaines de policiers et ambulanciers se tiennent.

-Les habitants d'Hawaï se disent choqués.

-C'est ici, que les promeneurs ont découvert les corps. Leur chien aurait été attiré par l'odeur nauséabonde.

Toutefois nous venons d'en apprendre plus sur l'identité des victimes. Se sont cinq femmes qui avait disparu il y a plus de neuf mois. Ainsi que qu'un homme et six animaux.

Les femmes sont semble-t-il des prostituées. Mais l'homme reste encore inconnu. Leur bourreau les a violenté. La police nous apprend qu'il a greffé les organes humains sur les animaux mais personne n'a survécu.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est encore ce truc ? Gronde Emmett.

Je me tourne vers eux. Rosalie est pâle.

-ça me rappelle l'histoire de Leah. Dit-elle.

Je tourne vers eux.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

-Un fou furieux a enlevé Leah et a voulu lui prendre son rein pour le donné un James, un gamin malade.

Heureusement, elle a su se défendre et par la même occasion sauvée James.

-Et ce connard s'est enfoui. Grogne Emmett.

-Voilà l'identité des victimes. Reprend le journaliste.

Je me tourne violement vers la télévision.

-Kelly Lucyn.

Sa photo apparaît et mon souffle se bloque.

-Babette Dylan.

Sa photo apparaît. Je serre les poings. Comment ose-t-il ?

-Goergia Fahb.

Même scénario. Evidement le journaliste ne donne que leur nom de travail.

-Finne Qoti.

Je sens ma vision devenir flou.

-Lizzie Beth.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour crier mais aucun son.

Je sens mon cœur se déchirer. Je me relève subitement.

-Faut que j'y aille. Croassais-je.

Je cours vite et je ne remarque pas la voiture qui manque de m'écraser.

**Pov Charlie**.

Je freine brutalement. Alice se tient là. Totalement apeurée.

-Hey. Tu vas bien ?

Oulà. Je remarque les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Je descends de la voiture et m'avance jusqu'à elle.

-Sa va…tu es vivante. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Elle renifle lamentablement.

Les portes de ma voiture s'ouvrent. Jacob et Leah en descendent.

-Ils ont passé la nuit à la maison, je les ramène. Je peux faire un petit détour.

-Aller Alice vient ! Jacob la prend maladroitement dans ses bras tout comme ma manière d'expliquer.

Jacob aide Alice à grimper puis Leah.

Je reprends ma place au volant.

Je jette des coups d'œil dans le rétro. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de pleurer.

Je soupire discrètement. Mon enquête sur les tuteurs d'Alice n'avance pas. Et sa m'énerve parce qu'il y a quelque chose, je le sais.

J'arrive bien trop rapidement chez Alice.

-Merci. Chuchote-t-elle si discrètement que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ai vraiment dit.

Je l'observe remonter son allée quand la porte s'ouvre sur ce Marcus.

J'entends alors une expression étouffée.

Je me retourne. Leah s'est plaquée sur la banquette, les mains contre la bouche. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes.

-Qu'es-ce qui a, Lee-lee ? Demande Jacob.

-Démarre. Glapit-elle.

J'obéis rapidement parce qu'elle semble terrorisée. Je m'éloigne de la rue d'Alice.

Une fois fait, je me retourne vers Leah, inquiet.

-Leah.

Elle se redresse tremblante.

-C'est lui. C'est lui qui m'a agressé.

**POV Alice**

A peine la porte refermé que ma tristesse se transforme en colère et en rage.

Je me précipite sur Aro.

-Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez dit que si je ne disais rien, elle serai vivante.

Je commence à marteler Aro de mes poings. Mais bien vite il me serre les poignets.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'exclame-t-il furieusement.

-C'était au info ce matin. Ils ont retrouvé tous les corps. Soit disant vivant selon vous. Vous m'avez dit Aro que vouliez juste qu'Emmett soit redevable envers dieu et me remettre un rein. Vous m'avez dit que je devais me tenir à votre version de l'histoire. Je dois mentir tout les jours au Cullen, pour ne pas que vous tuez mes parents. Mais vous avez menti ! Hurlais-je.

Aro me relâche et allume la télé. Les infos à Hawaï passent en boucle.

Son visage se ferme.

-Marcus ! S'exclame-t-il. C'est toi qui a fait ça.

Je me retourne vers lui.

Il a un sourire et hausse ses épaules comme s'il s'en fichait.

-Quand as-tu fais ça ? Reprend Aro.

-Il y a un mois. J'ai demandé à Félix de s'en charger. Dit-il naturellement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'avait gonflée. Soupire-t-il en me regardant.

J'ouvre la bouche.

-Vous avez tué mes parents, juste parce que je vous gonflais ! Vous êtes ignoble.

Je me précipite sur lui et lui donne un coup de pied.

-Je vous hais. Je veux vous tuer.

Je le frappe. La colère prend ma place. Plus jamais, je ne reverrai mes parents. Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps.

Soudain ma joue me chauffe.

Il vient de me gifler !

La colère augmente. Je me redresse et accoure sur lui.

-Mais bordel ! Sale Pute ! S'écrie-t-il violement alors que je le mords au bras.

Sa main encercle mon cou. Il me plaque contre le mur. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il se colle à moi. Son odeur pleine de sueur m'atteint.

J'ai du mal à respirer mais dans un élan de folie, je crois, je lui crache au visage. Marcus serre plus fortement mon cou. Je commence à suffoquer. Mais tant mieux, je rejoindrai mes parents.

Soudain la pression se relâche. L'air empli mes poumons. Je ne suis pas morte.

-Ne la tue pas. Tu as assez attiré l'attention. Dit Aro. Quand à toi.

Aro s'avance sur moi et pose un pied sur mon ventre.

-Nos actions sont se qu'elles sont. Si ça ne te plaît, tu la fermes. Et pour t'être énervé de la sorte contre nous, je pense que tu vas passer le week-end dans la cave.

Ma respiration se bloque. Non ! Pas la cave. Je déteste cet endroit. Aucune fenêtre. Attaché au mur. Que du noir. Et parfois Marcus qui viens s'amuser à me frapper. J'ai si peur. Je déteste le noir et je déteste la cave.

Marcus me soulève et me pose sur son épaule. Je commence à me débattre et à hurler. Il descends les escaliers.

-Interdiction d'acte sexuelle. Entendis-je alors que Marcus me propulse au sol.

Ma tête cogne violemment le sol. Mon souffle se coupe. La douleur envahit ma tête. Mon sang bat vite. Je me sens perdu. Marcus attrape ma jambe et me tire vers le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Je n'arrive pas réagir, je suis trop assommée.

Marcus me jette sur le matelas miteux. Il attrape les chaînes et les encerclent autour de mes poignets.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu. Je remarque les yeux brillants du monstre. J'ai envie de vomir.

-C'est bien dommage que je ne peux pas m'amuser avec toi. Son souffle glisse sur ma peau.

Sa main gauche se pose sur mon ventre et descend jusqu'à ma hanche et tourne vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mon souffle s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux. Et le visage de Jasper apparaît.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper,

Ne pense qu'à lui.

La main ne bouge plus. J'ouvre lentement un œil. Marcus est toujours au dessus de moi. mais son regard est moins…Il est diffèrent plus dangereux.

-Tu es bien comme ta mère. Je suis sûr que tu aimes le sexe.

Mais bordel, je n'ai que dix ans ! Ai-je envie de lui hurler.

Soudain, son poing rencontre ma joue.

-Arrête de m'allumer. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu me rends fou.

Il colle son bassin contre moi. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues ça me dégoûte.

-Marcus ! Remonte ! Gronde Aro.

L'homme au dessus de moi gronde mais fini par se lever. Je pleure de plus en plus fort. Non pas le noir !

Marcus finit par sortir, un raie de lumière passe sous la porte mais une fois qu'il a finit de monter les escaliers, la lumière s'éteind.

Je me retrouve dans le noir, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**Pov Charlie.**

Je suis au bureau. Un dimanche. Mais j'ai vu les infos. Je sais que c'est lié à Alice. Et j'ai un indice en plus, avec Leah. Malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'arrêter.

Soudain mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

-Chef Sawn.

-Bonsoir Chef Swan. Ici Agent Black.

Je me redresse. J'ai contacté cet homme du FBI pour qu'il m'aide. Lui aussi était sur les traces des Volturis.

-Avez-vous vu les infos ? Continue-t-il.

-Oui.

-On a dit au journaliste que tout le monde était mort.

-Oui j'ai entendu ça.

-On a dit ça pour que les Volturi le croient aussi. Reprend-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a un survivant. Un homme.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je me doute de l'identité de la victime.

* * *

**Voilà…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal.**

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !**

**Bisou**

**PS : Je sais qui va enfin jouer Garrett et je suis trop déçue: Lee Pace.**

**Je m'attendais à un gars dans le genre…Gérard bulter ou Indiana Jones. **

**Je le trouve trop moche…**

**En faîte aller sur wiki, vous pouvez voir qui joue les nomades, et je suis vraiment déçue pour certains personnages comme Tanya…**

**Bref**

**A bientôt, bisou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**.**

**!  
**

**/ !/ Juste avant de commencer, j'aimerai dire que je suis un peu déçu. **

**Je sais qu'on lit ma fic mais j'ai de moins en moins de reviews. **

**Je sais qu'il y a celle qui me suivent depuis le début et heureusement. **

**Mais un petit commentaire ne prends pas plus de deux minutes donc prenez un peu de temps s'il vous plaît. / !/**

**!**

Enfin voilà merci pour les mises en favoris et alerte c'est plaisant=D

Merci à : **Ilonka, Aliiice, Miss Vintage, Mamoure21**

**Abby915 :**_Non ce n'est pas sa mère. Elle est vraiment morte. C'est dit dans les infos._

**Et comme Mamoure21 me l'a demandé je vais récapituler l'âge des enfants. L'âge qu'ils ont dans ce chapitre. Parce qu'il y a une différence de 6mois avec le chapitre précédent.**

**Emmett : 16ans, Rosalie : 15 : Edward et Bella : bientôt 14 ans. Jasper 11 ans. Alice : 10ans. Nessie : 3 ans.**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 9

**POV Emmett**

6 Mois plus tard.

Fin Août.

Les vacances prenaient fin. Papa, Maman, Nessie, Edward et moi allons rentrer. Nous étions partis tous les cinq en Floride.

Tout les cinq. Sans Rose.

Papa les avait envoyés au Texas chez leur grands-parents.

Et je dois dire qu'un mois sans Rosalie c'est pas facile.

Bordel heureusement qu'on avait le téléphone.

Papa et maman pensaient que j'avais une petite amie à Port-Angeles. Mais là je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer et l'embrasser. Mais ça sera dans ma chambre ou la sienne, ce soir.

Nous arrivons à Port-Angeles et je dois dire qu'il fait chaud. Moins chaud qu'en Floride mais tout les gens qu'on croise sont en short et débardeur.

-On a ramené le soleil ! Ricanais-je.

-Ouais sa fera pas de mal pour une fois. Ajoute ma mère.

-A quelle heure arrive Jasper et Rosalie ? Demande mon frère.

_Question très intéressante._

-Je dois aller les chercher dans deux heures. Dit mon père.

-Et se soir nous dînons chez les Gonzales. Nous annonce maman.

Je grogne. Oh non ! Je voulais me retrouver seul avec Rosalie.

-Un problème Emmett ? Demande Maman en se retournant vers moi. Edward me regarde bizarrement et mon père par le rétro intérieur.

-Non rien.

Nessie fronce les sourcils et se met alors à grogner comme moi.

-Et puis on va en profiter pour faire l 'anniversaire de Jasper.

Je soupire discrètement cette fois. Okay, c'est pas pour ce soir mes retrouvailles avec Rose.

**POV Jasper.**

-Joyeux Anniversaires ! S'exclame toute l'assemblée.

-Allé souffle tes bougies mon grand ! Dit Javier en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je m'exécute de bon cœur. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 11 ans.

Tout le monde applaudit. On m'offre des tas de cadeaux. Nouveaux jeux de consoles, des mangas, un bracelet de la part d'Emmett venant de Floride,un livre pour écrire mes propres musiques.

Je regarde Edward. On va pouvoir s'écrire des musiques à deux.

Je me lève pour remercier tout le monde. Lorsque j'embrasse Maria je dois me baisser.

-Comme tu as grandis. On ne dirait pas que tu as onze ! S'exclame Eléonora.

-Mon chéri, demain, Shopping.

-Oooohhh non maman ! Je voulais encore m'amuser avec mes amis.

-Et tu compte y aller comment ? En slip ? Rétorque maman.

-Maman ! La suppliais-je.

-ça ne sera pas l'été éternellement. On y va demain matin, c'est l'affaire de deux à trois heures.

-Bon d'accord. Marmonnais-je.

-Et on peut en profiter pour couper tes cheveux.

-Quoi ! Pas question ! M'exclamais-je en posant mes mains sur mes cheveux. Tu touches pas à mes cheveux. Tu touches pas ceux d'Emmett à ce que je saches.

-On parle de moi ? Demande mon frère.

-Maman veut couper nos cheveux. M'écriais-je.

Eleonora éclate de rire alors qu'Emmett passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Maman, Jazzie et moi on invente une mode. On donne un coup de jeun's à Port-Angeles. Effet surfeur. Donc on ne coupe pas nos cheveux.

Maman lève les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien. On ne coupe pas vos cheveux. Mais je ne veux pas de cheveux gras et qui tombent jusqu'aux fesses.

-Promit maman. Criions-nous avant de partir en courant.

Je passe la soirée à jouer avec Maria, Edward, Nettie et Nessie.

Lucy, Rosalie et Emmett parlent dans leur coin.

-On zoue à casse-casse. Exige Nettie.

Elle a perdu deux dents devant donc elle zeuzote vachement. Et c'est très drôle.

-D'accord. Soupire Maria.

-Me casse avec Jaz' ! Crie Nessie.

-Je compte. Soupire Edward.

Je prends ma sœur dans mes bras au moment Edward se retourne face au mur de la maison des Gonzales.

-Un ! S'exclame Edward. Nettie et Maria se mettent à courir rapidement.

C'est plus difficile avec Nessie mais je ne vais pas loin, je plonge sous la table du jardin qui est couverte par une nappe.

Nessie me regarde les yeux pétillants.

Je fais signe de faire « chut » avec mon doigt sur la bouche mais Nessie ris et cache sa bouche de sa main.

-Et 20 ! J'arrive ! S'écrie Edward.

Nessie gesticule bizarrement.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi ! Rigole-t-elle.

-Après quand Edward nous aura trouvé.

Elle hoche la tête m'attrape la main.

C'est fou, ce jeu est vraiment stressant quand tu es gamin.

-Et sinon Alice est venue vous donner un coup de main ? Demande Papa en s'installant à table.

-Euh…ouais. Mais elle semblait mal. Carlisle je peux te parler franchement. Demande Javier.

-Bien sûre.

-J'aime beaucoup Alice. Elle est adorable et serviable. Mais je ne fais pas confiance en cet Aro et Marcus. Eléonora et moi avons invité Alice à manger le midi, et j'ai demandé à Alice d'aller chercher de l'eau à la cave. Je devais m'occuper du barbecue et Eléo' du riz. Nos filles étaient entrain de brosser les chevaux, c'est pur ça que j'ai envoyé Alice.

Au bout de 15 minutes, on s'est inquiétés. J'y suis allé. Je l'ai retrouvé au fond de la cave, contre le mur, replié sur elle-même. Lorsque je l'ai touché, elle s'est débattu et a hurlé de ne pas la touché. J'ai du l'attraper de force pour la remonter.

Plus tard, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur du noir. Carlisle, Nettie a peur du noir. Mais dans le regard de ma fille, il y a toujours cette étincelle pleine de vie. J'ai l'impression qu'Alice est morte de l'intérieur.

-Alice nous cache quelque chose et je crois que cet Aro y est pour quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Charlie de faire des recherches sur eux et le FBI sont sur eux aussi. Déclare mon père.

-Papa ! Viens ! Appelle Lucy.

-On en reparlera. Dit-il en se levant en compagnie de mon père.

Mon cœur bat vite. Je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas bien. Mais je pensais que c'était dû à la mort de ses parents.

Comment j'ai peu être aussi aveugle ?

Soudain la nappe se soulève et Edward nous souris.

-Trouvé !

Nessie éclate de rire en sortant de la table. Moi je ne bouge pas.

-Jasper ? Tu vas bien ?

Je sors de dessous la table dans un second état.

-Hey ! tu es tout pâle, ça va ?

J'hoche la tête, mais en même temps je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Tu veux que j'appelle papa ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-Jasper qu'es-ce qui a ? Tu me fais peur.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Faut que je lui dise.

**Pov Rosalie**

Il est trois heures du matin, la famille doit dormir depuis deux heures.

Je me lève discrètement et grimpe les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Emmett. Enfin je vais pouvoir l'embrasser et être dans ses bras.

Je pose ma main contre la porte et gratte cette dernière. Deux secondes à peine je me sens tirer à l'intérieur. Mon corps est soudain plaqué contre le mur et le corps chaud d'Emmett me recouvre. Ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes !

_Enfin !_

Mmhh c'est si bon. Je gémis de bonheur tandis qu'Emmett pose ses mains sur moi.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffle-t-il entre deux baisers. Tellement.

Sa bouche se pose sur mon cou.

-Toi aussi.

Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt. J'ai besoin de le sentir. C'est la première fois que mon désir de le touché est si puissant.

Mes mains remontent le long de ses côtes et viennent caresser ses tétons.

-Oooh Soupire-t-il de bonheur. Je sens mon bas-ventre vibrer de plaisir.

Soudain je sens Emmett s'arrêter. Je réouvre les yeux. Mon copain m'observe attentivement. Ses mains encerclent doucement mon visage. Il semble soudain sérieux.

-ça va faire 10 mois qu'on est ensemble et je pense qu'il est temps que je te le dise.

Son regard se fait plus intense. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Ma bouche s'ouvre. Puis lentement un sourire grandi sur mon visage. Mon cœur explose de bonheur.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres en entourant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Moi aussi ! Soufflais-je Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Un éclair de bonheur traverse ses yeux. Nos bouches se retrouvent, bougeant en harmonie et en amour.

Mes mains commencent à remonter son tee-shirt. Emmett m'allonge sur son lit. Il m'aide à retirer son haut. Je reste bloquée.

Wouha…

Emmett est encore plus musclée qu'avant. Et son bronzage le rend incroyable.

-Quoi ? Demande doucement Emmett. Je me redresse et caresse sa poitrine.

-Tu as fais de sport ?

Il hausse les épaules mais un sourire coquin naît sur son visage.

-Tu me manquais. Et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai souvent couru.

-Couru ?

-Je suis un homme très demandé. Harcelée par toutes ses filles à Miami. J'ai du courir.

Emmett s'avance vers moi.

-Oh…je comprends. Et aucune ne ta plus ?Demandais-je amusée tandis qu'il m'embrassais le cou.

-Si une… Emmett se recule avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants. Elle m'a envoyé une photo d'elle en maillot de bain rouge. J'ai passé des heures et des heures, enfermé dans la salle de bain à me satisfaire tout seul.

Puis il me donne un coup de hanche et je peux sentir son érection bien présente. Je gémis doucement.

-Je pensais à toi tout le temps.

Sa main soulève lentement mon haut.

-Je m'imaginais t'enlever ces petits bouts rouges.

Ja fais passer mon haut par dessus ma tête. Je me retrouve juste en shorty devant lui. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, je ne rougis plus de gêne mais de plaisir et de désir.

-Vraiment ? Je m'imaginais que tu me le faisais.

J'attrape son lobe et le mords doucement. Le souffle d'Emmett s'accélère. Ses mains viennent caresser mes seins et sa bouche dévore mon cou, mon torse, ma poitrine. Je commence à transpirer et le corps d'Emmett colle au mien. Ses mains brûlent mon corps.

-Plus Emmett. Grognais-je en griffant son corps.

Sa main droite descends jusqu'à ma hanche, puis ma cuisse. Il me la caresse plusieurs fois. Je commence à bouger des hanches.

Je voulais plus !

Je passe mes mains sous son pantalon et attrape ses fesses. Il répond en posant sa main sur mon pubis. Je caresse et pince ses fesses musclées. Il fait le même traitement avec mon sexe.

Prise d'une pulsion, je me redresse et enlève mon shorty et je tire sur le pantalon d'Emmett.

C'est la troisième fois que nous nous retrouvons nus. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai cette envie. Que j'ai envie d'Emmett. J'attrape son sexe dans ma main et commence à faire des va et viens. Emmett renverse la tête en arrière. Il semble aimer.

Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouve plaquer sur le lit, Emmett au-dessus de moi. Il trace une ligne brûlante avec son doigt de ma bouche, entre mes seins, mon ventre jusqu'à l'entrée de mon sexe. Il fait alors entrer un doigt. Puis un autre. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

Sa bouche suit ses doigts !

-ohh ! J'agrippe ses cheveux. Sa langue fait des merveilles.

-Emmett … J'ai envie de toi.

Mon copain relève soudainement la tête.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. J'embrasse ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

Il se décale et se penche sur sa commode. Il en sort un préservatif.

Quelques secondes après il revient sur moi. Ses yeux sont pleins d'amour.

-Tu risques d'avoir mal. Me souffle-t-il en caressant ma joue.

-Je sais. J'ai eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle en troisième.

Il me sourit doucement avant de m'embrasser. Le baiser s'enflamme et bien vite je sens son pénis à mon entrée. Il s'insère en moi avec douceur. Mais je ressens plus de la douleur. Il bute jusqu'au fond de moi et ne bouge plus.

Je ferme les yeux. Ma respiration est lourde. Emmett m'embrasse de partout mais j'ai ne suis pas une experte en sexe mais je sais que celui de mon homme est gros.

-Rose, regarde-moi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime et si tu veux qu'on arrête, je le fais.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Mais une larme glisse.

-Non. Non. Je veux continuer. Insistais-je tel une gamine.

-Rose…

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Lui ordonnais-je.

Une flamme s'allume dans les yeux d'Emmett. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, sa bouche décorent ma peau. La douleur s'amenuise et par moi-même je bouge des hanches. Je soulève les jambes. Emmett est si doux. Des picotements de plaisirs apparaissent dans mon bas ventre. La respiration d'Emmett s'accélère et bientôt il se tend. Je l'observe. Son sourire, ses yeux. Mon homme est beau dans l'orgasme.

Il cale sa tête dans mon cou et reprend sa respiration. Ses mains m'encerclent et il me serre. Fort, très fort.

-Je suis désolé. Marmonne-t-il.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai fais mal.

Je sens mon cou devenir humide. Il pleure ?

-Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un te fasse souffrir. Alors si c'est moi.

-Emmett, regarde-moi.

Je caresse sa nuque et ses cheveux. Mon copain relève le tête.

-Tu le savais que ça me ferait mal. Avec tes autres copines ça s'est passé sans doute différemment mais on est pas toute pareille et heureusement. Tu verras, bientôt je n'aurai plus mal et on aura des parties de jambes en l'air incroyable ! Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

Mon homme m'offre un sourire timide.

-Je t'aime. Me chuchote-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Emmett repose se tête dans mon cou et soupire de bonheur. Moi, je souris car mon homme aux airs d'ours et de brute est un garçon sensible. Et il n'y a que moi qui est le droit à cette partie là.

**POV Edward.**

Avec Jasper, nous avions raconté à Rosalie, Emmett, la discussion que Jazz avait entendu. Et d'un commun accord nous avons décidé d'aller voir Alice ensemble. Même si Emmett n'aimait pas trop Alice, et ce que les adultes disaient sur Aro et Marcus étaient vrais, c'est-à-dire dangereux, il préférait être là pour nous protéger.

Et en chemin, nous avons croisé Bella qui revenait de vacances de chez sa mère. On lui avait rapidement expliqué et la voilà avec nous.

Nous arrivons devant la « maison » d'Alice. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'ici que c'était si délabré. Heureusement qu'il faisait jour, parce que je la trouve vraiment flippante. Ma demi-sœur habite à une rue du centre-ville et pourtant le quartier ne semble pas défavorisé mais la maison si.

C'est Jasper qui s'avance en premier vers la maison. Nous le suivons de près.

Il toque. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre une énorme masse qui nous fait tous reculer. Je crois que c'est Marcus. Ses yeux sont sombres et il a un air vraiment dangereux.

-C'est pour quoi ? demande-t-il sombrement.

-On vient voir Alice. Dit Emmett.

-Elle dort.

-Réveillez-la ! S 'exclame Jasper.

-Jazz. Souffle Rosalie. Le regard de l'homme se fait encore plus dur. Je sens une pression se faire sur ma main. C'est Bella. Elle se mord la lèvre et je vois bien qu'elle a peur. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Patientez, 10 minutes. Grogne-t-il.

-Mer…

La porte claque.

-…ci.

-Bon on va pas patienter devant cette porte. Grommele Emmett. Il part et s'assoit sur le rebord du trottoir.

J'entraîne Bella avec moi et imite mon grand frère. Jazz et Rosalie nous suivent de peu.

-Alors c'était bien l'Arizona ? demande ma sœur pour combler le silence.

-Ouais c'était sympa.

-T'a pas beaucoup bronzé. S'exclame Emmett. C'est vrai que nous sommes tous partis au Soleil et Bella est presque aussi blanche qu'avant les vacances.

-Tu rigoles. Bien sûr que si. Rétorque mon amie.

Emmett tend son bras.

-Moi j'ai bronzé.

-Et moi aussi. Jasper l'imite.

Je souris. En ce moment, Jasper a une forte tendance d'imiter Emmett. Bon je ne dis rien parce qu'il y a trois ans c'était moi. Et imiter Emmett qui cours nu dans la rue n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Bella observe les bras de mes frères et tend le sien. C'est évident, elle est blanche.

-Petit cachet d'aspirine, je t'aime bien. Ricane Emmett en la bousculant légèrement.

-Hey ! Non j'ai bronzé. Regardez.

Elle tire sur son tee-shirt, et sa bretelle de maillot de bain pour nous montrer son épaule.

-Là, j'ai la marque de mon maillots de bain.

Wouah ! C'est vrai qu'en réalité elle a bien bronzé. Sa peau non bronzé est limite transparente.

-Ouais hé bien jeune fille, enlevez moi ce haut immédiatement, je veux plus de couleur.

Bella rougit.

-Non.

-Si. Il fait beau et chaud. D'ailleurs j'enlève mon haut.

Emmett retire son tee-shirt. Il se retrouve torse nu et Bella rougit encore plus. Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand Bella craque pour mon frère ?

-Aller tout le monde. S'exclame Emmett.

Jasper enlève rapidement son haut, je l'imite.

Bella m'observe et je me sens fier. Lorsqu'elle voit que je l'ai surprise à me mater elle rougit encore plus.

_Ma petite écrevisse._

Rosalie suit de peu sous l'insistance de notre frère. Et là je bug.

_Wo oh oh ! je n'avais jamais remarqué que Rosalie avait une poitrine si euh si… Wouah_

Bordel ! Edward, reprends-toi c'est ta sœur !C'est ma sœur ?Oui !Ma sœur ! Eurk !

Oui.

_Bon et bien j'ai le droit de dire que sœur ou pas, Rosalie est très jolie._

Je cligne des yeux lorsque Bella enlève a son tour son haut. Enfin est forcé à cause d'Emmett.

Second bug.

Bella est…Une fille ?

_Non ! Enfin, oui mais pas ça…Elle est très jolie. _

Ba tu le savais !Oui mais là je viens vraiment de le remarquer…

Un bruit de porte me fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je me retourne comme tout le monde. Alice se tient dans un énorme tee-shirt informe et un jogging très long. Ses cheveux sont encore plus long qu'avant les vacances. Ils descendent jusqu'au bat de son dos. Mais ce qui me choc le plus c'est son visage. Ses joues sont creuses, des cernes noirs encerclent ses yeux., sa peau est si pâle.

Toutefois un sourire éclaire son visage et tout de suite, elle semble lumineuse .

-Oh vous êtes revenu ! S'écrie-t-elle en courant vers nous. Elle saute dans les bras de Jasper.

-Comme tu as grandi !

Jasper ris doucement.

-Va falloir que tu avales plus de soupe pour le rattraper. Riais-je.

-Edward !

Elle saute dans mes bras. Je la réceptionne tant bien que mal. Elle se dégage et prends Bella dans ses bras.

-Je suis si contente de vous voir. Port-Angeles est ennuyeux l'été.

Elle prend Rosalie dans ses bras. Elle se recule et l'observe. Puis elle sourit à Emmett. Ses sourcils se soulèvent et un grand rire la propage. Rosalie ne semble pas quoi faire ! Et je crois qu'Alice est vraiment taré comme nana.

La brunette chuchote alors un truc à l'oreille de ma sœur. Et à mon avis c'est important parce que Rosalie rougit mais acquiesce.

Les deux filles semblent soudain très complice.

-Salut Emmett. Dit Alice avec un sourire.

Elle sait que mon frère a du mal avec elle et étrangement elle le respect. Emmett hoche simplement la tête.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Et pourquoi torse-nu ?

-Il fait chaud. Répond Emmett comme si c'était évident. Et ça l'est.

-On voulait te voir. Dit Jasper.

-Tous ! S'exclame Alice surprise.

Ça c'est vrai que c'est pas très très naturel…

-Euh ouais tous. Dit Bella. Mais ses rougeurs la trahissent. Dans la famille piètre menteuse, je voudrais la fille Bella. Bingo !

-Menteuse. Souffle Alice en souriant.

Un silence s'ensuit.

-Il y a un problème ?

-On s'inquiétait pour toi. Dit Jasper. J'ai entendu papa et Javier parlé de toi. Ils ont dit que tu n'allais pas bien et ils pensent que Aro et Marcus y sont pour quelque chose.

Le sourire d'Alice disparaît immédiatement. Ses yeux deviennent vide. Elle ressemble à une morte.

-Faut pas.

Elle va pour ajouter quelque chose mais on entend des cris.

On tourne tous la tête. Une grosse fumée noir s'élève dans le ciel.

Le feu. La ville est en feu..

Nous courrions tous pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est la librairie qui était en feu. On entendait au loin les sirènes des pompiers.

-Non ! Hurle soudain une femme. Mais des gens l'empêche d'avancer.

-Mes filles sont dedans ! Laissez moi passer.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait il est fou ! S'exclame une voix. Nous tournons tous la tête et j'ai juste le temps de voir la silhouette d'Emmett entré dans la boutique.

Emmett !

-Emmett ! Hurle Jasper et Rosalie ensemble.

Le temps semble soudain s'être arrêté. Je n'entends plus aucun son. Je vois juste les flammes grandir et devenir énorme. Et toujours pas d'Emmett.

On entend un craquement et une partie de la boutique, au deuxième étage s'effondre.

Et toujours pas d'Emmett. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues et mon cœur se briser.

Les pompiers sont là. Ils se déploient.

Non il n'a pas le droit. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je m'avance mais une main me retient.

-Non ! Tu peux pas !S'exclame Bella.

-Mon frère est dedans !

-Oui, je sais ! Et si tu y va ça sera deux Personnes de trop.

-Bella !

-Emmett ! S'écrie Rosalie.

Je tourne la tête. Et Emmett apparaît. Une fillette dans les bras et une fille de son âge lui tient la main. Ils ont chacun un foulard sur leur tête. Les pompiers les prennent tous en charge.

Je sens mon cœur éclater de bonheur. Je cours jusqu'à mon frère mais les pompiers nous écarte.

Il a les yeux fermés.

-Il s'est évanoui. Il a besoin d'aide respiratoire. On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ordonne un pompier.

-Une seule personne dans le camion et vite.

On se regarde et c'est Rosalie qui monte. Le camion part et nous courrons jusqu'à la maison.

**POV Emmett.**

Ma gorge me brûle et mes yeux me piquent. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout est flou. Je distingue quelques formes et des voix.

-Emmett. Tu m'entends mon chéri.

J'enlève le masque qui est posé sur ma bouche.

-Soif.

-Oui. Tiens bois.

J'attrape le verre et engloutit toute l'eau.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et le net réapparaît. Mes frères sont là ainsi que maman et Rose.

-Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Demande Maman. Ses yeux sont rouges comme tout ceux dans cette pièce.

-Ouais.

Maman soupire et caresse mes cheveux avant de me donner une claque au sommet de ma tête.

-hey ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pour m'avoir fait si peur et d'être aller dans ce stupide feu. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand les enfants sont entrés en hurlant que tu allé à l'hôpital. Oh mon chéri. S'exclame-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

-Maman tu m'écrases.

-Tant mieux. Je préfère que tu meurs étouffer dans mes bras que dans étouffer par de la fumée.

-Je préfère pas mourir du tout. Marmonnais-je.

Maman se redresse.

-Hé bien tu préféras mourir avec la punition que je vais te donné.

Je souris amusé.

-Je t'aime aussi, 'Man.

-Oh moi aussi.

Maman m'embrasse.

-Je vais chercher ton père.

Puis elle sort. Mes deux frères viennent m'embrasser.

-On va prévenir Bella et Alice. Me dise-t-il avant de sortir.

-Il ne reste que toi et moi. Souriais-je à ma Rosalie. Mais elle ne sourit pas du tout.

-Tu es stupide. Idiot. Et aussi un grand connard.

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise.

-Tu as pensé à moi deux minutes avant d'aller dedans. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Des larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux.

Je tends ma main. Elle l'attrape.

-Non, je n'ai pas réfléchis parce que ça m'a semblé naturel.

Je caresse sa joue.

-Et puis il y a bonne chose à ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui tu as un super-héro comme petit ami.

Elle rigole en essuyant son nez.

-C'est naze ça.

Je ris aussi.

-Non sérieusement. Je sais enfin ce que je veux faire comme métier. Je veux être pompier.

Rosalie ouvre la bouche et elle me sourit tendrement.

-C'est une bonne chose. Mais promets-moi de ne plus te lancer dans des flamme, sans entraînement, ni uniforme sexy.

-Pormit.

J'attrape ses lèvres et scelle ma promesse.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Et un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ! =D**

**Bisou à très vite !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et Alertes !**

Merci aussi : mamoure21, chat-de-nuit, Ilonka, Elisabeth Mary Masen, anna-cool, Aliiice, RosabellaO1, law

**Miss Vintage**_ (ça va te plaire, chapitre avec de l'action)_,

**Abby915 (**_Non, aux infos, ils ont montré les mortes…Mais tu vas savoir qui n'est pas mort dans ce chapitre, enfin…)_

-**lexy**_ ( Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett et Rose soient précoce. Ils ont attendus 10 mois avant de coucher ensemble. Et Rose avait 15ans. )_

**Il semblerait que vous avez aimé l'idée d'Emmett en pompier ! Lol ! Plusieurs d'entre vous veulent qu'ils se fassent surprendre ! Mais non, je leur réserve d'autre trucs dans les prochains chapitres !**

**/ !/ Alors, juste j'ai un problème avec ce chapitre ! Je ne suis pas très contente. Parce que je pense qu'il est dur à lire. Mais en même temps je voulais retranscrire la folie de Marcus et j'espère que ça va le faire !**

**On se retrouve à la fin pour quelque chose d'important !**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 10

**Pov Esmé.**

Je déposais la salade sur la table alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur la famille Gonzales.

-Salut ! Où est le grand héros ? Demande mon amie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Emmett n'est pas encore là. Carlisle est partie le chercher.

-On a encore le temps de poser les ballons ! S'exclame Javier.

Je ris.

Cela faisait 15 jours qu'Emmett était à l'hôpital et enfin il sortait aujourd'hui.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête sinon il ne va plus arrêté de se la péter. Grogne Edward en posant les verres sur la table.

Je passe à coté de mon fils et l'embrasse. Il dit ça mais je sais qu'il préférerai qu' Emmett est la grosse tête au lieu d'être allongé dans un lit ou voir pire.

-D'ailleurs, il a déjà la grosse tête. Quand je suis passé hier, il y avait trois pompiers. Ses futurs collègues. Continue-t-il.

-Emmett veut être pompiers ! S'exclame Lucy.

Je la regarde en hochant la tête. Puis soudain la petite se met à rougir furieusement.

Eléonora me regarde avant d'éclater de rire. Lucy part se cacher dans le salon.

-Elle a un faible pour tout les pompiers. Tu sais depuis qu'elle s'est retrouvé bloqué sur le toit, elle leur voue une admiration.

A neuf ans, Lucy a voulu secourir un chaton sur le toit de ranch au Texas. Toutefois arrivée là-haut, elle s'est retrouvée bloqué. Impossible de redescendre. Les pompiers sont venus la sauver.

Les jours suivant sa mère avait du l'emmener à la caserne et la jeune fille avait pris pleins de photos avec « ses beaux pompiers » comme elle aimait dire.

Et je la comprends. Les uniformes de ses pompiers sont très agréables à voir. Je me demande si ça s'achète…Carlisle serait très sexy dedans…

Je coupe net à mes pensées parce que je sens déjà mon ventre chauffer ainsi que mes joues. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Emmett apparaît.

-Mon chéri. Soufflais-je. Emmett me rend mon étreinte avant de se décaler.

-Aller maman, pousse-toi, je dois saluer mon public. Dit-il au et fort faisant rire l'assemblée.

Je suis contente qu'il soit rentrée même s'il a encore une main dans le plâtre. Ah oui, aucune brûlure. Heureusement. Il a juste donné un violent coup de poing dans la porte pour entrée dans ce magasin en flammes. Quel idiot.

-En tout cas, les infirmières étaient très triste que notre garçon partent. C'est un ange selon elles. Commente mon mari.

Je me tourne vers lui et immédiatement une image de lui avec juste l'uniforme de pompier m'apparaît. Je sens mes joues rougir de désir. Carlisle me regarde.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Rien. Soufflais-je avant de me détourner.

-Maman….Chouine Nessie.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Qu'es-ce qui a mon bébé ?

-Socolat ?

Je regarde l'heure. 16h36.

-Tu veux un biberon ?

Ma fille acquiesce. Je l'emmène dans la cuisine alors que tout le monde ris dans le salon.

Ma fille étouffe un bâillement contre mon cou quand je mets le lait dans la micro-onde.

Je caresse les cheveux de Nessie.

-Fatiguée ma chérie ?

Nessie hoche la tête.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est fatiguée ! Commente Eleonora derrière moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu t'es vue récemment dans un miroir ? Tu as des cernes monstrueuses. Et ne me mens pas ! Les autres ne les voies peut être pas mais moi si. Tu n'a jamais su te maquiller correctement.

Je la regarde surprise.

-Tu sais, Elé, le jour où tu auras un enfant à l'hôpital, on en reparlera.

Elle écarte ma phrase de la main.

-Pas à moi, Esmé. Toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas ça. Ton fils va bien et tu le sais. Alors ?

Je soupire. Je ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher.

-Alice a dormi toute la semaine ici. Et toutes les nuits elle fait des cauchemars. Des cauchemars différents mais terrifiants. Et elle appelle tous les jours sa mère et Anthony. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle ira mieux, de lui dire que son père n'était pas une bonne personne afin qu'elle arrête de pleurer sur lui.

-Je comprends. Mais peut être en a-t-elle conscience. Je veux dire Anthony a juste tirer son coup avec sa mère.

-Ouais et les services sociaux l'on retrouvé. Sa se trouve, il n'en voulait pas. Anthony n'a toujours pensé qu'à lui.

-Vous êtes monstrueuses ! S'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Eléonora et moi nous tournons vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Jasper et Alice se tiennent là. C'est cette dernière qui a hurlé cette phrase. Je me sens mal tout d'un coup.

-Alice…Commençais-je.

-Non ! Hurle-t-elle. Je croyais….Je …vous êtes odieuse. Mon père avait tord vous n'êtes pas une bonne personne. Vous êtes méchante. Il aurait mieux fait de vous abandonner au lieu d'y être forcé. Même ne jamais tombé amoureux de vous. S'écrie-t-elle.

Puis elle traverse la cuisine et s'enfuit dans le jardin.

Attends… quoi ? De quoi parle-t-elle.

Je donne Nessie à Elé et part à la poursuite d'Alice.

-Alice revient !

Mais la petite à une longueur d'avance. Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt.

-Alice ! Criais-je.

-Alice ! Reprends la voix de Jasper. Mon fils me suit. Nous rattrapons bien vite Alice. Je l'attrape par les épaules mais la petite se débat.

-Alice, ma chérie… Calme-toi.

-Non ! Non.

Je la serre contre moi. Elle tente de me repousser mais bien vite ses bras m'encerclent et me serre fort. Petit à petit ses sanglots se calme et Alice s'écarte de moi.

Le silence envahit la forêt.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la force à me regarder.

-J'aime Carlisle. Je suis très heureuse avec lui. Et j'aime mes enfants. Mais ton père, Alice m'a fait souffrir comme il t'a fait sourffrir.

-Non…Vous ne connaissez pas la vraie histoire. Chuchote-t-elle.

-Alors dis-moi la vérité Alice.

Alice me regarde avec douleur.

-Mon père vous aimait. Plus que tout. Comme il aimait Emmett et Edward. Mais…C'est la faute de vos parents. Vos parents…

Alice secoue négativement la tête et attrape ses cheveux dans ses mains.

-Non ! Il faut pas… C'est un secret… Je vais avoir des ennuis.

-Personne ne te fera de mal, Alice. Réconforte Jasper.

-Non c'est censé être un secret ! S'écrie-t-elle comme si on ne comprenait pas l'importance des mots.

-Et tu n'est pas très douée pour garder un secret Alice ! Gronde une voix derrière nous.

Je me retourne. Un homme immense se tient là. Ses yeux sont sombres.

-C'est Marcus. Me souffle Jasper.

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise. Jasper m'avait parlé quelques jours après l'incendie de la visite chez Alice et de cet homme rustre. Et je dois dire qu'il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Surtout avec ce sang sur sa bouche.

-Alice…

-Je ne voulais pas vous frapper ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu courrais si vite quand je suis venu te chercher ? Demande Jasper.

Alice hoche la tête. J'attrape la main de mon fils et celle d'Alice. Dans l'attitude de cet homme, je sens le danger.

-Lâchez la main de cette peste. Elle mérite une bonne correction.

En fonction des bêtises de nos enfants, je sais très bien qu'une fessée ne ferait de mal à personne mais dans ses mots je sens que c'est bien pire. Et le glapissement qui sort de la bouche de la brunette me le confirme.

-Non. Alice ne va pas bien. Et je pense que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

L'homme éclate de rire. Un rire glaçant.

-Vous êtes très courageuse Madame Masen.

-C'est Cullen.

-Ah oui… Anthony…Quel brave type…Il obéit bien. Comme vos parents. Alec et Jane sont très bon.

Comment connaît-il mes parents ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. Plus que vous.

Anthony nous intéressait. Je voulais qu'il nous rejoigne. J'avais de grosse ambition pour lui !

Marcus tourne autour de nous. Ses yeux sont fous.

-Il n'a pas obéit. Mais vos parents, Esmé ! Vos parents sont de braves personnes. Dieu les aime.

Je ne devrais pas l'écouter. Mais ces mots me percutent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Marcus éclate de rire à nouveau.

-Vos parents vous ont mis dehors parce que vous n'écoutiez pas Dieu. Jane et Alec ont demandé à votre Anthony de vous quittez sinon, vous mourriez ainsi que vos enfants. Anthony a bien obéit mais ce petit a disparu ! On mis du temps à le retrouver. Une fois fait, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Alice réprime un sanglot.

-C'était marrant à voir. Elisabeth aussi. Ainsi que ces putains d'amies.

Mon souffle s'accélérait. J'avais peur de comprendre.

-Vous saviez Esmé que si votre grand garçon avait donné son reins, tout cela ne sera pas arrivé.

-De quoi vous parlez ! M'écriais-je.

Lentement je faisais reculer les enfants.

-Votre mort ! Et puis si cette indienne ne s'était pas enfui je ne serai pas revenue quoi que….

Je ne comprenais rien ! Son discours était incohérent.

_Il est fou. _ Me souffle une voix.

J'observe attentivement cet homme qui se tient devant. Son corps est parcouru de tics nerveux.

-Leah. Je crois. Et James. Echange d'organe.

Mon cœur s'arrête alors que Jasper sursaute. C'est lui. Ce monstre qui a fait ça à la petite Clearwater.

-Vous savez que mon frère l'a fait avec des animaux. Enfin échange d'organe entre humains et animaux. C'est Jouissif.

Alice éclate en sanglot.

-Ne raconte pas tout Marcus. Gronde Une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons d'un coup.

-Aro mon frère. Il le faut. Alice est folle. Ils sont tous fous.

-Je sais.

-Jasper, Alice… Soufflais-je. Courrez !

Je les pousse et nous nous mettons à courir dans la forêt. J'aide les enfants à sauter par dessus les troncs et les crevasses.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit et fait éclater le tronc devant nous.

-Ne bougez plus ! Hurle Aro.

Je serre les enfants contre moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi !

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Anthony c'est détourné du droit chemin. Nous pensons qu'Alice peut suivre nos traces. Hélas, elle est malade. Nous voulons un rein.

-Et si on prenait celui de blondinet. Ricane Marcus.

Jasper se serre contre moi à moins que se soit moi qui le fasse.

-Aller approche. Souffle ce monstre.

-Non ! Vous ne toucherez pas mon fils ! Criais-je rageuse.

-Oh maman ours pas contente. Ricane Marcus.

-Très bien. Lâche Aro. On ne le touche pas. Mais on prends ton rein.

-Non ! Hurle Jasper.

-D'accord ! Répondis-je en même temps.

-Maman, non, non, non.

Je pose mes mains sur les joues de mon fils. J'embrasse son front.

-Va prévenir la police. Lui murmurais-je dans ce câlin.

Jasper me serre contre lui. Il me relâche. Je vois de la peur dans son regard et de l'amour. Je pense qu'il y voit de la même chose.

Puis il se met à courir. Bien vite je ne le vois plus.

-Alice vient ici. Gronde Marcus.

Mais Alice ne bouge pas. Elle est terrifiée.

Marcus lève son arme et la vise sur moi.

-Alice !

La petite s'avance vers ce monstre. Arrivée près de lui, il l'attrape par les cheveux et la secoue violement. Alice se met à crier de douleur.

-Arrêtez ! Hurlais-je.

-Ta gueule ! Crie Marcus.

-Calme-toi. Dit simplement Aro. Bien. Alice veux-tu dire quelque chose à Madame Cullen avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Alice plante ses yeux rougis dans les miens. J'y vois une immense douleur. Comment j'ai pu rater ça.

-Je regrette de vous avoir mentit.

-Oh comme c'est touchant ! Ricane Marcus. Allez au revoir Esmé.

Je ferme les yeux. Et je pense à ma famille. Le coup part.

...

Je ne ressens rien.

-Bordel. Grogne Aro.

J'ouvre les yeux. Et remarque un corps sur le sol.

-Papa ! S'écrie Alice. Elle arrive à se dégager de Marcus et cours vers son père.

Je m'approche. Une tâche de sang s'étend sur son épaule droite.

-Papa ! Papa ! tu m'entends ?

J'aide Alice à allonger son père au sol. Je pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

Anthony n'a pas changé. Il ressemble tant à Emmett.

-Papa, tu es vivant ?

-Bordel, je croyais que tu étais occupé ! Gronde Marcus.

-Il était mort.

-Ouais..Vous m'avez laissé pour mort…Croasse Anthony avec douleur.

-Papa.

-Alice.

Anthony observe sa fille et un sourire brillant naît sur ses lèvres. Le même sourire qu'il avait quand il observait nos enfants. Mon Dieu ! Oui ! Il aimait nos enfants. Et il m'aimait.

-Anthony ! Pleurais-je.

-Esmé…Tu es si belle.

-Je suis désolée, je croyais…

-Chut…Pense à Carlisle. Me souffle-t-il. Anthony se met à grimacer de douleur.

-Papa. Pleure Alice.

Des bras entoure Alice. Jasper est là.

-Je l'ai rencontré en chemin.

-Ouais. Et la police va arriver. Vos mauvais coups son finis, les gars.

Marcus commence à transpirer abondement.

-Non, non, non ! Salopard !

Marcus s'avance vers nous et donne un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen d'Anthony !

-Espèce de monstre ! Hurlais-je.

Un coup violent me fait rencontrer le sol.

-Maman !

Je passe ma main dans mon cou. Ma main saigne. Enfin ça doit être ma tête.

-Marcus, on s'en va. Panique Aro.

Ma tête devient lourde. Je vois le visage de Jasper devant moi devenir flou.

-Attrape Alice !

-Non ! Hurle Jasper. J'ai envie de crier aussi.

Mais les forces me manques.

Je vois ces monstres s'éloigner avec Alice.

Et Jasper au milieu.

Il tend son bras dans leur direction.

Des silhouettes apparaissent et suivent ces monstres.

Puis le noir.

Lorsque je me réveille, une douleur sourde me vrille la tête.

-Esmé. Souffle une voix près de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et m'habitue à la lumière. Une main se pose sur ma joue.

-Chérie ?

Je tourne ma tête. Carlisle est assis à côté de moi. Ses yeux sont cernés.

-Tu vas bien ?

J'hoche la tête doucement.

-Carlisle… Alice est…Anthony…

-Je sais. Me coupe-t-il. La police m'a raconté.

Je souffle.

-Pas moi.

Carlisle m'observe. Je veux savoir.

-Anthony est parti pour te protéger. Il a quitté le pays. Il était malheureux et a couché avec Elisabeth. Une prostituée. Une femme qui s'est retrouvé dans ce milieu sans le vouloir. Elle est tombée enceinte. Et son macro l'a renvoyé. Anthony a voulu l'aider. Ils ne sont pas tombé amoureux mais il devait faire semblant sinon Elisabeth retournait…là-bas…Ils ont élevé Alice. Mais Aro on retrouvé Anthony. Il ne savait pas qui était la mère alors il a enlevé cinq femme qui ressemblaient à Elisabeth dont elle. La suite tu la connais.

-Il m'aimait. Soufflais-je.

-Je sais.

J'attrape la main de Carlisle et la serre.

-Il m'aimait alors que moi je l'ai haïs.

Carlisle essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue.

-Comment va-t-il ? Soufflais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Il est mort. La balle était trop prêt du cœur.

-Oh mon dieu…Et Alice.

-LA police croit qu'elle fait partie du complot. Elle est blessée et enfermé dans une salle ici.

-Quoi ! Mais non ! Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a que 10ans.

-Je sais. On essaye tous des convaincre la police.

**POV Alice.**

Les menottes me rentraient dans la peau.

J'avais mal ainsi qu'au cœur.

Mon père. Papa…

La porte s'ouvre. Un infirmier entre dans ma chambre. Il est jeune.

Il referme la porte.

A clef.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Je sais. Me coupe-t-il froidement.

Il me démenotte m'enlève tout ce qui me relis à la machine.

-Mais par ta faute, mes frères sont en prison. Et je ne peux pas les faire sortir.

Caïus. Marcus m'en avait parlé. Lui violait ses victimes.

-Et ne pleure pas. Je déteste les pleurnichardes. Comme je ne peux pas faire sortir mes frères, je vais m'occuper de toi. Finir leur travail. Mais pour ça, on quitte le pays.

Je ne veux pas. Je commence à me débattre. Des machines tombent. Mais ses mains me font mal, son bras encerclent mon cou.

Je le griffe. Fortement.

Un coup de poing dans la joue me fait cracher du sang.

Il pose un chiffon sur moi et bien vite le noir m'envahit.

Non ! Pensais-je avant de sombrer.

**Pov Emmett.**

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Anthony n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Et Alice non plus.

C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de discuter avec elle.

Je laisse passer le brancard avec un corps recouvert par un draps. Le corps semble minuscule. Un enfant.

C'est dur, les gens qui meurt. Surtout ceux qui s'occupe d'eux. J'espère quand je serai pompier que je ne verrai aucun mort.

J'arrive dans la chambre d'Alice. Et la je reste bloqué.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmurais-je.

Tout était renversé, détruit. Il y a aussi du sang sur le sol.

-Au secours ! Hurlais-je. Alice a disparu !

* * *

**FIN De la première partie !**

**Voilà**

**Donc ne me tuez pas !**

**Oui vous avez bien lu ! C'est la fin de la première partie.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Dîtes moi tout.**

**Bisou**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà !**

**Merci à toutes vos mises en favoris et Alertes !**

**Merci aussi à Abby915, Aliiice, mamoure21, Ilonka.**

**Miss Vintage : Plusieurs parties pour différencier les moments ! Départ d'Alice…**

**Dans ce chapitre, les joies de l'adolescence ! Et surtout un grand choc dans la relation Emmett/ Rosalie.**

**Merci aussi à miss02 de m'avoir aidé pour le site, qui fait des siennes!  
**

**

* * *

**

Juste ensemble

2eme partie.

Chapitre 11

La vie reprends son cours.

**Pov Carlisle**

Juin 2006.

Neuf mois étaient passés depuis la disparition d'Alice.

J'avais vu mon fils, Jasper, se replié sur lui-même les premiers mois. Son amie avait disparu, sa mère avait été blessé et il avait vu un homme mourir.

Anthony.

Un homme bon finalement.

Esmé commençait tout juste à se pardonner.

Apprendre la vérité, nous avait tous chamboulé. Ma femme et mes fils avaient haïs cet homme alors qu'en réalité s'était un héros.

Le FBI qui enquêtait sur les Volturi était furieux. Il s'était fait avoir comme des bleus.

C'est vrai que sur le moment, je n'avais pas réfléchis, j'étais bien trop inquiet pour ma femme.

Mais il vrai attaché une enfant de dix ans est ridicule. Et Surtout qu'Alice n'était pas du tout suspectée.

Deux hommes des Volturis c'était fait passé pour le FBI et un certain Caïus, le troisième frère de cette maudite famille, s'était fait passé pour un infirmier.

En visionnant les caméras de surveillance, nous avons vu à quoi ressemblait cet homme et les policiers des Etats-Unis ont déposé son portrait robot partout.

Emmett s'en était voulu parce qu'il avait croisé cet homme et il avait cru qu'un enfant était mort.

Il y a encore deux mois, Jasper s'acharnait sur Internet pour retrouver Alice. Mais il n'y avait aucun résultat. C'est grâce à Maria qu'il passait moins de temps sur son ordinateur. La jeune fille l'aidait à sa manière. Je crois même qu'il sortait ensemble mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

Edward s'inquiétait constamment pour Bella. Il avait peur que la jeune fille parte du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelle.

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et un baiser sur mon cou.

J'adore les grasses mats'. Surtout quand sa me fait changer les idées.

Je me retourne dans mon lit alors que ma femme me sourit amoureusement.

Nous avions passé la soirée rien que tous les deux.

Les enfants étaient partis à une soirée sur la plage. Nessie était gardé par Sue.

Et ça nous a ressourcés. J'embrasse son cou alors que ses mains caresses ma nuque.

-Bonjour mon amour. Soufflais-je.

-Salut.

Esmé me fait un sourire resplendissant.

-C'était une sacrée soirée.

Des rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues et le cou de ma femme.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je crois avoir des courbatures dans mes jambes.

J'éclate de rire.

-ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas pratiquée comme ça.

C'est à son tour de rire.

-ça c'est sur.

L'une de ses jambes caresse la mienne. Mmmh j'aime ça.

-Tu es insupportable !

-Tu me soûle !

La porte d'entrée claque et les voix d'Emmett et Rosalie continuent d'hurler.

Ma femme renverse sa tête en arrière et soupire de frustration. Tout comme moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ces derniers temps nos aînés ne font que se disputer.

Je me lève enfile un bas de mon pyjama et descend pour faire cesser ce cirque.

-Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu es comme tout les mecs, dès qu'une paire de nichons passent devant toi, tu réfléchis avec ta queue ! Brame Rosalie.

-Rosalie ! M'exclamais-je. Emmett, tais-toi ! M 'exclamais-je alors que je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Ma femme me rejoint avec un peignoir autour d'elle.

-Asseyez-vous. Ordonne-t-elle.

Nos enfants prennent place à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous arrive ces derniers temps ? Demande mon épouse.

Les deux gardent le silence.

-On commence en avoir marre de vos disputes débiles. Oui elles sont débiles, vous vous battez pour un rien ! Vous n'avez plus huit ans ! Alors maintenant votre père et moi allons sortir et j'exige que vous parliez !

Esmé remonte. Quelques secondes plus tard nous entendons la douche se mettre en route.

Je soupire, excédé par le comportement puéril de mes deux enfants.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Une fois les parents partie, le silence règne dans la maison.

J'étais toujours furieuse contre Emmett.

-Bon tu vas toujours me faire la gueule ! Demande Emmett avec une lueur défi.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Tu sais quoi, Rosalie ! Tu me gonfles. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec toi. Alors dis-moi.

-Ah parce que maintenant tu veux qu'on parle ? Tu préférais pas qu'on baise ! Lâchais-je rageusement.

-Mais bordel, Rosalie !

-On ne fait que ça ne dit pas le contraire. On couche juste ensemble. J'essaye de te parler, tu ne veux pas ! Et je veux une vraie discussion pas sur le temps de Port-Angeles, ni sur qui sera la prochaine conquête de Lauren !

Emmett soupire longuement.

-Je veux surtout que tu arrêtes de parler avec Charity.

Cette fois, il lève les yeux au ciel.

Charity c'est la fille qu'Emmett a sauvé le jour de l'incendie. Cette fille est une vraie sangsue. Et oui je suis jalouse parce cette fille est belle. Une grande brune avec un corps de fou. Mais je la déteste par que je sais qu'elle aime Emmett. Ça se voit mais Emmett est bien trop aveugle.

-Charity est une amie.

-Non. Elle t'aime et fait tout pour m'évincer. Et puis tu lui parle. Je le sais parce qu'à chaque fois que je la croise, elle est si fière. Son regard dit que tu lui as dit certaines choses à elle et pas à moi.

-Tu te fais des idées. Marmonne-t-il. Elle ne sait même pas qu'on sort ensemble.

-Non ! J'ai raison. Parle-moi.

-Mais bordel ! J'ai pas envie de te parler parce que ton frère à assez de problème comme ça ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Jasper a fait une dépression et tu parles avec lui.

-Mais Jasper va mieux.

-Peut être mais j'avais pas envie de te rajouter un poids.

-C'es ridicule. Tu es ridicule. Et puis tu préfère parler à une idiote.

-Charity n'est pas idiote.

-Si.

-Arrête de l'insulter.

-Et toi de lui parler.

Le silence revient et nous nous observons. Je sens que quelque chose se casse. J'ai toujours été une fille jalouse surtout ces derniers temps. Je me rappelle qu'une fois maman m'a dit que la jalousie est une maladie et peu briser un couple. Il faut savoir faire confiance.

-Tu n'a pas à juger qui sont mes amis. Je ne dis rien quand tu traîne avec tes potes.

-C'est pas pareille.

C'est vrai, c'était juste des amis. IL n'y a que Emmett.

-C'est la même chose. Ta jalousie détruit ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'Emmett va dire. Je ne veux pas. Je l'aime tellement. Pourtant alors que je le vois se relever, je sens mon cœur se briser. Je ne pleurerais pas devant lui.

**Pov Emmett.**

J'en avais marre de cette situation.

Je parlais avec Charity parce que Rosalie s'occupait de son frère.

Mais petit à petit notre relation se dégradait. J'avais trouvé en Charity une amie qui savait m'écouter.

Depuis la disparition d'Alice je me sentais responsable. Rosalie n'avait rien vu parce que Jasper allait mal. J'aimais Rosalie mais sa jalousie envers Charity était ridicule et ça nous bouffait tout les deux. Je crois alors qu'il était temps qu'on arrête. Du moins pour un moment.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse une pause.

Rosalie ferme les yeux de douleur. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ma Rose, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau et j'y vois une détermination sans faille. Rose ne dit rien. Ne fait pas de bêtises.

-Tu sais quoi, pas de pause. Toi et moi c'est fini.

Puis elle sort.

Mon cœur se brise alors en plusieurs morceaux et quand j'entends la porte claquer, une larme coule sur ma joue.

Une semaine était passé depuis…ma rupture avec …Rosalie.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas sombrer et pleurer. Mais le soir, parfois dans ma chambre, alors que mon nez plongeait dans mon oreiller, l'odeur de Rosalie refaisait surfasse et me vrillait le cœur.

Heureusement que c'est les vacances d'été. Enfin vacances c'est un grand mot pour moi. Jasper et …Rosalie partent au Texas avec Maria. Edward et Nessie partent avec maman et papa à Miami.

Moi je reste ici. Je commence mon stage de pompier. J'ai la voiture de maman donc c'est plutôt cool. Et je pense que ça va me faire du bien de me retrouver seul.

Je suis installé devant un match de foot quand on frappe à ma porte.

-Entrer ! M'écriais-je.

Charity entre toute sourire.

-Alors sa y est ? Ils sont tous partis.

-Ouais.

Charity entre et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Va falloir fêter ça !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Charity et les fêtes. Elle aime ça ou bien se sont les fêtes qui l'aime bien.

-J'ai pas trop envie et puis je me lève tôt demain.

-Ah oui. C'est demain le grand jour. Monsieur le pompier. Qu'es-ce qu'ils vont t'apprendre tu crois ?

J'observe un instant mon amie. Rosalie a tort. Charity n'essaye pas de me draguer. Elle est naturelle et elle s'intéresse tout comme chaque ami à moi.

_Ne pense plus à Rosalie. Tu es libre maintenant et Charity aussi._

-J'imagine sauver les filles en détresse.

Charity éclate de rire.

-ça tu sais déjà le faire ! Tu pourras te renseigner si les beaux mecs font des combats avec de l'huile.

Je la regarde étrangement.

-Okay, c'est pas une rumeur, c'était un de mes rêves cochons !

J'éclate de rire. J'adore Charity.

Les jours défilaient lentement. Charity a compris que j'avais rompu avec ma copine mais n'a rien dit. Elle juste été présente pour moi et je l'apprécie pour ça. On se voyait tous les soirs.

Moi je faisais mon stage, elle bossait à la bibliothèque.

Le mois d'Août arriva bien vite. Papa et maman rentrèrent ainsi qu'Edward. Bella refit aussi son apparition. Le soleil de l'Arizona lui a fait beaucoup de bien. On dirait.

Toutefois, il semblait que Rosalie n'aille pas très bien et donc comme papa bossait, c'est maman qui la rejoint avec Nessie.

Mon stage était fini et je passais mes journées à traîner avec la bande à la plage. Le soir Charity nous rejoignait. J'observais le comportement de mon frère.

Il avait rompu avec Irina peu de temps après la disparition d'Alice. Il s'était rapproché de Bella. Et a un moment ou un autre, ils vont sortir ensemble. Avec Charity, on a parié la dessus.

On était entrain de fêter l'anniversaire de Sam. Hep hep hep 24 ans ça se fête ! Et l'alcool coulait à flot. Je crois même avoir vu mon frère , Jacob, Leah et Bella en boire.

Charity me tombe dessus en riant à moitié.

-J'ai mal au pied ! Me crie-t-elle par dessus la musique.

-On même temps on mets pas des chaussures à talons à la plage.

-C'était pour paraître plus grande. Mais ça s'enfonce.

-C'était idiot.

Elle tend son pied sous mon nez.

-Enlève-moi ça.

Je ricane en lui enlevant. Elle me tends son autre pieds.

-Merci mon beau pompier. Tu m'a sauvé la vie.

-C'est mon rôle.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés alors qu'elle boit au goulot de sa bouteille.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi. Son rouge à lèvre n'est presque plus présent sur ses lèvres. Son mascara a un peu coulé sous ses yeux. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux brillent. Elle semble heureuse. Son sourire a disparu et elle me regarde sérieusement.

Nos visages se rapprochent. Son souffle mentholé glisse sur les miennes. Doucement ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Mais je me recule bien vite. Rosalie est toujours présente.

-Emmett, tu as rompu. Je sais que c'est dur de passé à autre chose, mais il va bien falloir.

Elle a raison.

-je n'ai pas envie de me réengager et je ne veux pas que tu souffres ou que tu sois ma copine pansement.

Charity me sourit doucement. Sa main se pose alors sur ma joue.

-Et qui t'as dit que je voulais une relation. Je veux bien être ta copine pansement du moment que c'est basé sur du sexe.

Ce que j'apprécie chez elle c'est son franc parlé.

-Ok… Soufflais-je.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oui.

-N'importe où, n'importe quand ?

-Euh ouais !

-Super ! Viens. Elle m'attrape la main et m'emmène vers le parking. Soudain elle me plaque contre un arbre. On est entre la plage et le parking. Elle caresse mon torse.

-Ici ? Demandais-je

Charity me sourit gourmande.

-Ouais. Le danger c'est la meilleure sensation pour coucher.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle déboutonne mon pantalon.

-T'es sûre ? demandais-je. J'avais pas très envie qu'on me surprenne entrain de baiser. Quoi que, ça peut être très excitant.

Je sens sa main empoigner ma queue.

-Aller Emmett laisse-toi aller. Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**POV Edward.**

Je crois qu'avec Bella, Jacob et Leah on est vraiment bourré. Je crois que c'est pour ça que l'alcool est interdit pour les mineurs. On y tient pas. C'est pas naturel de rire autant.

-Allez on fait un jeu. Comme les grands ! S'exclame Leah. On joue à la bouteille.

Jacob et Bella se mettent à hurler de joie et moi aussi je crois. Même si je connais pas trop le jeu.

-Alors la première fois, c'est un petit bisou. Le deuxième c'est plus long. Le troisième c'est avec la langue.

Jacob fait semblant de vomir. C'est vrai qu'avec la langue c'est un dégueu. J'ai déjà embrassé Irina comme ça. Yavait un peu trop de bave.

-Le quatrième c'est ….

-On s'embrasse et touche le corps de l'autre. M'exclamais-je.

Pourquoi je dis ça ! Jacob et Leah sourient.

-Le cinquième, on part s'isoler dans la forêt.

-Pour faire quoi ? Demande Bella.

-Des trucs cochons. Comme caresser les sexe de l'autre ou même l'embrasser.

Bella et moi faisons une drôle de tête.

-Buvez vous verrez, c'est drôle.

Jacob nous tends une bouteille pleine et le jeu commence.

C'est Leah qui fait tourner la bouteille. Le goulot tombe sur Jacob. Et tout tourne. J'embrasse tout le monde, même Jacob. Ça c'est vraiment dégeu !

Jacob et Leah tombent souvent l'un sur l'autre et moi sur Bella. La bouche de Bella est super douce et l'embrasser avec la langue n'est pas si dégueu !

-On touche quoi ? Demandais-je alors que je tombais de nouveau sur Bella.

-Ses seins mecs ! Ses seins ! hurle Jacob mort de rire.

-Toi tu lui touche les fesses ! Conseille Leah.

On se retrouve debout mal à l'aise.

Bella prend l'initiative du baiser et petit à petit mes mains touchent ses seins. J'avais envie de passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Les mains de Bella font pression sur mes fesses et un grognement sort de ma gorge et mon sexe devient dur.

On se recule. Wouha ! C'était génial.

-On se rassoit et on se remet à boire. Jacob nous raconte une blague mais moi j'ai envie d'aller dans la forêt.

Leah et Jacob doivent aller dans la forêt mais Leah exige que Bella lance la bouteille avant. Elle tombe sur moi. Je réprime un cri de joie.

-Voilà. On a le droit de s'éloigner tous les quatre. S'exclame Leah. On revient ici, une demi-heure. Puis elle attrape la main de Jacob et ils partent vers la gauche.

J'attrape aussi la main de Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai envie de toucher Bella. Et puis son odeur m'attire. Nous débouchons sur une petite clairière.

Magnifique.

Bella s'avance et la lune l'illumine.

Incroyable.

-Bella. Tu as déjà vu le corps d'un garçon ?

Des rougeurs envahissent ses joues.

-J'ai eu des cours de SVT.

Je ris doucement.

-Et toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

-J'ai eu des cours de SVT. Je reprends sa phrase. Ça nous fait rire. Mais c'est vrai. On a rien fait avec Irina. Pas prêt et trop jeune.

-Tu veux voir mon corps ?

-Et toi le mien ?

J'hoche le tête. Elle hoche la tête.

J'enlève mon haut.

Elle fait de même. Son soutient gorge noir englobe sa poitrine.

Je descend mon pantalon et le retire.

Bella fait de même avec sa jupe.

Bella enlève son soutient gorge. Mon souffle s'accélère.

-A trois ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Un.

Nous posons nos mains sur nos sous-vêtements.

-Deux.

Nos regards se croisent.

-Trois.

Nous baissons nos bas.

Elle est belle.

Bella rougit. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon sexe. Il est à moitié levé. Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux toucher. Chuchote-t-elle.

-Oui.

Sa main s'avance timidement vers moi. Et mon sexe gonfle encore plus.

Puis elle l'attrape. Délicatement. Mais c'est juste bon.

Son regard est beau. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Je lève ma main et touche sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'entre ouvre alors que je pince son téton. Mon autre main passe sur son dos et je la plaque contre moi. Enfin autant que possible.

Bella continue de me branler. Et ma main descend pour atteindre son sexe à elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut faire. Alors je touche. Ses deux lèvres s'écartent et je sens un trou. Je mets le doigt dedans alors que Bella gémit.

La main de Bella s'accélère ainsi que mon doigt.

Une chaleur m'envahit et soudain tout éclate. Les doigts de Bella sont remplis de mon sperme.

Je me réveille en sursaut !

Mon maillot de bain est trempé. Bordel, je viens de faire mon premier rêve érotique. Avec Bella en plus.

Je me redresse lentement. Ma tête est ultra lourde. Ok, plus jamais je bois.

Jacob dort sur son canapé dans une drôle de _position_. Leah est au sol les jambes par dessus Ben.

_Yavait Ben hier soir ?_

Apparemment.

Je sens un corps chaud se coller à moi.

Bella.

Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés. Mais elle est si belle.

_Wouha se rêve m'a fait beaucoup d'effet._

En parlant d'effet, il serait peut être temps que je me nettoie.

Je me lève et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

J'aimerais bien que Bella m'embrasse.

_Et je ferai tout pour._

**Pov Jasper.**

Moi j'ai passé de bonnes vacances. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Rose. Tout Juillet, elle a souvent pleurer dans sa chambre. Sortant très peu.

Mamie dit que c'est l'amour qui fait sa. J'ai pas très bien compris.

Enfin bref. Fin juillet, elle a commencé à avoir de la fièvre et maman nous a rejoint. Le docteur est venu. Apparemment, elle fait une crise d'appendicite et aussi une crise d'adolescente.

Papy m'a dit qu'elle grandissait encore. De partout.

J'ai compris surtout quand elle revenue au Ranch. Elle a pris plusieurs centimètres dépassant maman, mais aussi, elle a eu soudain des gros nénés.

-Papy ? Demandais-je un soir.

-Oui ?

-Es-ce que moi aussi, un jour je vais grandir ? Plus ?

-Bien sûr, Petiot !

Ce que j'aimais chez Papy c'est qu'il parlait avec son accent du Texas. Parfois je l'imitais. Il m'a dit que je ferais tomber toutes les filles. Je vois pas trop l'intérêt de faire tomber des filles. Papa m'a même dit qu'il ne fallait pas frapper le filles.

-Et j'aurai des seins comme Rosalie. Parce que j'ai pas trop envie.

Papy éclate de rire.

-T'inquiète pas. Les gros seins c'est pour les femmes. Et ta sœur en est une. Tous les gars vont la regarder.

Je grimace. Ça c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu verras, un jour aussi, Nessie aura des ptits seins.

Je secoue la tête. Elle a pas intérêt.

Lorsque je suis rentré à Port-Angeles. J'ai cru halluciné. Maria aussi avait attrapé cette maladie de seins. Mais elle contrairement à ma sœur, ça lui allait bien. Et puis elle avait bronzé.

En plus cette année, on était presque toujours ensemble. Sauf en sport et en Histoire. Je me suis inscrit au Base-ball. J'ai souvent joué avec papy cet été et il m'a dit que j'étais doué.

Et Edward intègre cette année, l'équipe de basket avec Emmett. Il a passé les concours, il s'avère qu'il est bon. Je crois que c'est dans les gênes Cullen d'être bon.

Et Maria a auditionné pour être une pom-pom girl. Elle a été recalé parce qu'elle est trop petite. Je n'ai jamais vu Maria aussi furieuse. Toutefois au moment des vacances d'hiver, elle a bien grandit alors quand les filles l'ont vu, elles lui ont proposé, une place pour la rentrée de Septembre 2007.

Maria qu'elle était si heureuse qu'elle a organisé une fête chez elle. C'est là qu'on s'est échangé notre premier baiser.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**Bisou**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et alertes !**

**Merci aussi à : Aliiice, Ilonka, Abby915, Law,**

**Mamoure21 : **_Pour moi Emmett et Rose sont fait pour être ensemble mais ce n'est pas comme Edward et Bella qui sont « gnangnan » et qui se trouve, reste ensemble. Ils ont besoin de se séparer pour se retrouver._

**Miss Vintage : **_Jasper n'a pas oublié Alice. Il n'est pas amoureux d'Alice. Maria l'aide à se relever !_

**Dans ce chapitre, je donne un nouvel aspect à Rosalie. Et répond à la question entre autre pourquoi est-elle si froide ? lol**

**Et aussi la découverte des sentiments des vrais quand tu as 15 ans. Parce que plaire c'est bien mais ressentir c'est mieux mais flippant. lol**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 12

**Pov Rosalie**

Je m'appelle Rosalie Liliane Cullen j'ai 16 ans. Je suis froide et sans amis.

Etre ado ce n'est pas èrement si on est une fille. Surtout si on a un truc qui diffère des autres et qui ne nous permet pas d'entrer dans la masse.

Etre un peu fort, n'attire aucun regard. Etre intelligent attise les moqueries. Avoir une coupe ou une couleur original crées les rumeurs les plus fort. Etre plus belle que la normal provoque beaucoup de jalousie et de haine chez les filles et des regards d'envies de la parts des hommes.

Hélas c'est que je suis. Belle ! Même très belle. Tout le monde me le dit. A chaque fois qu'on me voit des regards appréciateurs se tournent vers moi. Lorsque je fais mes courses ou me balades et je croise les mères de mes « amies » elles me lancent des phrases d'émerveillements. « Oh Rosie chérie vous allez détrôner les plus grands tops models. », ou bien « Noamie Campbelle et Heidi au placard ! Bonjour Rosalie Cullen. »

Et comme je grandis trop vite récemment et que je souffre mon père me surveille de près. Et je déteste la plupart de ces collègues ou infirmiers. L'un d'eux ma même sortis une fois : « Si vous voulez de l'aide. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Chaton. »

Et à chaque fois je leur souris gentiment l'air de dire « Merci beaucoup. » Mais je n'en pense pas un mot. Et je n'ose rien dire à mes parents. Mon père est réputée dans l'hôpital et si je cafte je n'ose pas imaginée ce qu'on peut lui faire.

Je déteste le lycée et j'abhorre être dehors. Surtout depuis ma rupture avec Emmett. Avant, au lycée je traînais avec lui tout le temps et il me protégeais.

Mais maintenant je reste seule. Aucune amies. Aucun copain.

Je hais ma vie. Les filles me haïssent à cause de mon physique , les garçons n'ont qu'une envie : me baiser. Les collègues de mes parents me considèrent comme une potiche sans cervelle. Et mes frères m'évitent. La grande sœur froide et sans humour, c'est sur que sa donne pas envie de rester avec moi.

Tout est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Enfin sauf le côté froid. Mais ça c'est ma carapace, ma protection.

Avec Emmett, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'avais mes copines, Emmett. J'étais heureuse. Mais Emmett a rompu parce que j'étais trop jalouse et mon corps à changer. A 16 ans avoir le corps d'une femme adulte ce n'est pas simple. Et j'ai dû évoluer mentalement. Mais les regards de mes copines ont changé sur moi.

Alors je me suis promise de ne plus être jalouse ! Non de ne plus tomber amoureuse…Trop douloureux.

Même je ne veux plus aucune relation pour le moment. Cet été, je ne pensais qu'à Emmett et ma copine Penny du Texas m'a dit que je devais passer à autre chose. Hélas, je me suis rendue compte que ce mec (il ne mérite pas que je dise son nom), ne voulait que mon corps et non moi et ma personnalité. Ça été humiliant et douloureux. Ce type n'a pensé qu'à lui en maltraitant ma poitrine et ma féminité.

J'ai bien compris que les mecs voulaient seulement mon corps. Au lycée, sur la boîte étudiante j'ai reçu des mails de certains garçons me détaillant ce qu'il voulait de mon corps s'ils étaient entre mes cuisses. C'est cru. Mais c'est comme ça tous les jours.

Je suis Rosalie Cullen, jeune fille de 16 ans. Je suis froide et sans amis. Je déteste être belle. Je déteste ma vie.

J'aimais les cours. Apprendre était amusant. Grâce à ça j'échappais un peu à ma vie, car je me plongeais de tout mon cœur dans les livres et les leçons. J'avais l'impression d'être seule. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Mes voisins de table me le rappelait souvent.

-Vire ta main de là. Sifflais-je en regardant d'un œil noir mon voisin.

Royce.

Royce King II qui avait redoublé deux fois. Crétin.

A 15 ans, Royce était très imbu de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il a 17 ans c'est pire.

Royce était l'un des plus beau parti du lycée.. En cinq ans son père était devenu un homme d'affaire très important et sa mère possédait son propre salon de beauté. Un salon qui se répandait de plus en plus sur la côte est. Tant mieux pour eux. Mais tout cet argent me donne envie de vomir. Mes parents en ont aussi mais ils ne balancent pas l'argent par la fenêtre comme les King.

-Allé bébé, toi et moi, on prendrait un pied d'enfer.

Sa main passe de mon genoux et ma cuisse qu'il finit par presser.

Je serre mon poing, furieuse contre ce type. D'un geste brusque, je lui donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il étouffe un gémissement mais me murmure :

-Tigresse…j'aime ça.

Son regard est lubrique.

-Bon. Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs communs. Il y a de très bonnes notes mais aussi des mauvaises. Comme le groupe de Messieurs Lucas et Mathius.

Les deux garçons explosent de rire et se tapent dans leur main comme si c'étaient un exploit.

_Crétins !_

Le prof de physique continue de rendre les copies. Je sais que je ne suis pas une lumière dans cette matière mais je ne suis pas non plus au fond du trou. Je me débrouille. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon voisin. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû faire le devoir toute seule pendant que Royce tentait de me draguer.

Alors lorsque le prof s'arrête devant notre table et me lance un regard désespéré, je suis surprise. Pire, il se tourne ensuite vers Royce en souriant.

-C'est très bien Monsieur King, mais la prochaine fois laissez Miss Cullen travailler ou du moins aider. C'est un travaille à deux.

Puis il s'éloigne me laissant totalement béate de la situation.

-Oui, Rosie. La prochaine fois travaillons ensemble. Dit-il de manière suggestive.

-Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui…

-Ttttt… Ma rosie, mon cousin ne fait confiance qu'au gens de sa famille. Les autres, ils s'en fou. Mais si tu voulais, tu pourrais faire partie de ma famille.

Il pose de nouveau sa main sur ma cuisse.

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que ce foutu prof de physique est le cousin de ce foutu Royce. Donc forcément tout ce qu'un King dit est vrai.

-Ah miss Cullen. Reprends le prof. Passez moins de temps devant votre miroir et plus de temps dans un livre. Sinon il n'y aura pas de diplôme. Même si je me doute que pour marcher sur un podium il ne faut pas être très futé.

Toute la classe explose de rire. Je ne dis rien. Je relève juste le menton. Signe que je suis bien plus forte. Répliquer ne servira à rien avec ces abrutis. Je suis bien plus intelligente que ça.

-Aller, Rosie. Fait pas la tête. S'exclame Royce en caressant mon dos.

-Vire ta main de là. Sifflais-je de nouveau.

Ma vie n'est qu'un cercle vicieux.

Je hais le sport. Non. Je déteste les uniformes pour le sport. Des shorts ridiculement petits et des hauts qui moulent trop les formes. J'ai l'impression d'être une pé n'aime pas ça. Je suis trop mal à l'aise. Comme Bella. Je l'aperçois au fond du gymnase avec sa classe. Elle non plus n'est pas très à l'aise. Elle commence à se former et j'espère qu'elle n'aura jamais le même corps que moi.

Certains garçons l'observent comme son amie Angela. J'aimerai beaucoup que les garçons me regarde de la même manière. Mais non moi, ils me dévorent des yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être nue devant ces mecs en chaleur.

L'avantage du sport c'est que les filles sont entre elle et les garçons de leur côtés.

Je retrouve Bella. Mais comme à chaque fois depuis les vacances d'été, elle semble toujours intimidée par moi.

Dès que je lui parle elle rougit. Mais je crois aussi c'est parce que tout les regards son sur nous. J'essaye de faire abstraction.

-Il tourne mal. Il traîne avec ces gars bizarres. Dit Angela en parlant de Ben.

Ouais depuis la mort de la grand-mère de Ben, ce dernier et Angela ne se parlaient plus.

Angela jeune fille timide grandissait avec son père pasteur.

Ben lui grandissait avec un père violent. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

-Quil et Embry ne sont pas méchant. Fait remarquer Bella.

Je souris amusé. Tout le monde prennent Embry et Quil pour des délinquants alors que se sont juste deux jeunes un peu paumé. L'un a grandit sans figure parentale élevé par ses sœurs, l'autre juste par sa mère.

-Ils essayent juste de savoir qui ils sont. Dis-je à Angela. A 15 ans c'est normal d'être perdu. Mais un jour ils trouveront une personne qui va vraiment les aider.

Les deux jeunes filles me regardent et méditent quelqu'un instant mes paroles.

-Ben était proche de sa grand-mère et il se confiait souvent à moi. Souffle Angela.

-C'est vrai qu'il te parlait le plus souvent. Répond Bella.

-Peut être que je devrais essayer de lui reparler. Mon meilleur ami me manque.

Je lui caresse gentiment le dos. Soudain mon regard est attiré par une marque dans le cou de Bella.

-C'est un suçon que tu as là, Bella ? M'exclamais-je. Au regard d'Angela j'ai compris qu'elle vient de le remarquer aussi.

La petite Swan plaque sa main vivement sur son cou.

-C'est ..c'est rien. Mes ses joues trahissent.

-C'est qui ! Demande avidement Angela. Moi aussi je veux savoir.

-Personne…et oh le cours va commencer. Dit-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant de nous.

Hélas elle a raison. Le prof de sport siffle de son sifflet. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas le Volley-Ball. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il faut courir et sauter. Et ça veut dire aussi transpiration et des parties de notre anatomie qui bougent sans que l'on veuille. De plus comme il a trop d'équipes, certaines sont « gelées » sur les bancs. Donc il y a des regards et des commentaires. Les remarques et les insultes fusent.

Oh je pourrais changer. Avoir des amies, critiquer l'une d'elle quand elle est absente, penser que le monde est à mes pieds, m'amuser avec les garçons. Tout ça changerait radicalement ma vie. Mais je ne suis pas fausse. Alors j'assume mes choix.

La première heure se déroule difficilement. Je sens que les filles de l'équipe adverse tentent de m'envoyer au tapis en me faisant des coups bas. Pour mon équipe c'est la même chose, en m'envoyant la balle dans le dos. Parfois je surprends la personne qui me fait ça et je lui jette un regard noir et froid. La fille blêmit et se détourne. Dans ces moments-là je me sens victorieuse.

Le prof siffle en annonçant la fin du cours. Tandis que les filles partent à la douche, moi je préfère aller boire un coup et me rhabiller directement. La douche, je préfère la prendre chez moi. Les filles pourraient me faire des crasses. J'ai pas confiance.

Je me baisse pour boire au robinet. L'eau me fait un bien fou. Soudain je sens deux mains se poser sur mes fesses. Je me relève vivement et me retourne.

Royce !

Il est devant moi, un sourire sur son stupide visage et ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Tu sais, tu étais sexy Rosie.

-Dégage !

-Tu m'as mis dans un état…Continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Ses mains se resserrent autour de mes colle son bassin au mien. Enfin il essaye, vu qu'il est plus petit que moi. Son sexe arrive sur ma cuisse. Je sens alors la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. J'ai envie de vomir. Ses mains viennent sur mes fesses.

_Gros porc !_

-Lâche moi où je te castre. Grognais-je.

Royce éclate de rire.

-Je t'adore. Tu es si drôle.

Puis il se remet à rire.

Ce nain m'exaspère. Je tente de me dégager. J'y arrive presque. Mais au moment où je peux enfin m'enfuir, Royce arrête de rire, attrape mes poignets et me plaque contre le mur près des toilettes. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur lorsque ma tête cogne contre le mur.

Il est peut être petit mais ce mec a de la force. Ces pas pour rien qu'il est capitaine du football.

-Bon ça suffit, Rosalie. Assez joué. Tu m'allumes avec ton putain de corps puis tu fais ta putain de prude. J'en ai marre de me satisfaire seul. J'ai envie de toi, alors laisse toi faire.

Sa tête plonge dans mon cou.

Ses dents me mordent douloureusement, son nez me renifle de manière perverse.

Ses mains resserrent mes poignets.

Ma vision devient floue.

Des larmes glissent sur mes joues.

L'un de ses genoux écarte mes jambes. Son bassin vient se frotter contre moi.

Je sens sa bosse.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

J'inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que je vais m'en sortir. Autant joué le jeu.

Doucement, je fais semblant de me laisser aller en gémissant et en ondulant mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux. Ce type me répugne.

Il pousse un soupir de contentement. Sa bouche remonte le long de mon cou. Ses mains relâche mes poignets et rencontre ma poitrine qu'il serre sans douceur.

Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes et caresse langoureusement sa cuisse. Je remonte toujours.

Puis je frappe. Violement. Avec toute ma rage dans ses parties.

Royce hurle de douleur et se plie en deux. J'attrape sa tête et avec mon genou je le frappe de nouveau et l'envoie contre le mur.

Je me mets à courir. J'attrape mes affaires aux vestiaires et sort du gymnase par l'arrière. Si je passe par devant et que les gens me voient pleurer, il y aura des rumeurs.

Ma vision est flou et en tournant au coin du gymnase, je percute deux personnes.

-Désolée ! Criais-je sans me retourner et en courant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin de Royce et de ce maudit lycée.

**Pov Edward.**

Mon pied tapait nerveusement au sol. La sonnerie avait retenti depuis trois minutes et il y avait toujours autant de monde. Mais bien vite les gens disparaissent. Après tout c'est l'heure du repas et les ados ne pensent qu'à manger.

Je regardais de chaque côté jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive sa silhouette s'avancer vers moi. Comme à chaque fois que je la vois, un sourire débile naît sur mon visage et mon cœur gonfle prêt à exploser.

-Désolée. J'ai eu du mal à partir sans qu'on me pose de question. J'ai du faire croire que j'avais oublier mon portable dans les vestiaire.

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle et l'embrasse.

-Pas grave Bella. Maintenant t'es là.

Bella me sourit en retour et passe ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je la serre contre moi.

C'est dingue ya encore six mois je ne faisais que fantasmer sur elle. Maintenant et ce depuis un mois, je pouvais l'embrasser. On s'était retrouvé à l'anniversaire de Billy Black soit une semaine après la Saint Valentin à marcher sur la plage. Et heureusement que j'avais un peu bu parce que ça m'avait donné du courage pour parlé. Je lui ai avoué ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et Bella aussi.

Ça fait maintenant un mois que je suis avec Bella. En secret. C'est elle qui a voulu. Moi je m'en fou, du moment que je l'embrasse et que je la tient dans mes bras. Sa raison c'est parce qu'apparemment je suis très apprécié des filles et Bella ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur elle par des regards de haine. Son raisonnement n'est pas stupide.

Mais ya des moments quand même j'aimerais le proclamer haut et fort que Bella Swan est ma petite amie. Comme ça certaines filles arrêteraient de me courir après. Ou encore certains mecs comme Mike Newton n'essayeraient pas de draguer MA copine.

Je mets mon nez dans son cou et inspire son odeur de freesia. Cet odeur me rend fou.

-Il faut que tu arrête de m'embrasser dans mon cou, ou du moins laisser des traces sur moi. Angela et ta sœur m'on posé des questions.

Je me recule et observe la marque que j'ai laissé. Je souris. Fièrement.

Bella me tape le torse.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça. J'étais trop mal à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas là, toi aussi ne me fait pas de marque.

Bella ouvre les yeux en grands en se demandant ce que je raconte.

-Tu m'a griffé.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt et lui montre la trois marques de griffures qu'elle m'a laissé ce week end alors qu'on était sur la plage. Un câlin un peu chaud.

Bella se mord la lèvre. Je passe mon pouce sur celle-ci et lui caresse.

-Hé c'est pas grave. J'aime quand tu deviens tigresse. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

Nos bouches se rencontrent. Douceur et douceur. Que du bonheur.

Soudain une douleur lorsque nos dents s'entrechoque violement.

-Hey ! Hurlais-je à la personne qui nous a bousculé. Je remarque que c'est ma sœur.

Elle hurle un désolée étouffé par ces pleurs et continue de courir plus vite et plus loin.

Je me tourne vers Bella qui observe ma sœur en se tenant la bouche. Je remarque du sang qui glisse sur son menton. J'écarte sa main. Sa lèvre est fendue.

Ma brunette inspire profondément et se tend. Elle regarde sa main et voit le sang. Son visage devient blanc.

Ah oui. Merde ! Bella et le sang.

-Viens. Je vais te nettoyer.

Je passe un bras derrière son dos pour la soutenir mais je la sens bien faible alors je passe un bras sous ses jambes. Je l'emmène jusqu'au vestiaire et la pause à même le sol. Bella est très blanche.

Peut être que je devrais appeler papa ?

_Non ! Edward ! Tu peux sauver Bella tout seul. Tu seras son héros._

J'attrape du papier que je passe sous l'eau et appuie doucement sur les lèvres de ma belle. Mes gestes son doux. J'ai peur de lui faire mal. Bella plonge ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. Je ralentis mon geste alors que mes yeux observent son visage doux. L'air devient soudain lourd. Sa main attrape mon poignet. Une chaleur se diffuse de sa peau à ma peau. Ses joues se colorent d'un joli rose. Mon souffle ralentit alors que mon cœur bat vite. Très vite. J'approche mon visage du sien. Ses lèvres m'attirent comme un aiment. Elles s'effleurent à peine mais l'électricité qui passent entre elles est incroyables.

Mais un bruit fort ruine cet instant magique.

J'aide Bella à se redresser. Nous tentons tous les deux de sortir des vestiaires.

-Cullen ! Crache une voix.

Je me retourne toujours en tenant Bella contre moi.

Royce King s'approche de nous furieux. Je resserre ma prise sur Bella contre moi.

Il avance en se tenant les couilles, à moitié plié en deux. Je remarque aussi qu'il saigne de la tempe.

King m'empoigne par le col et me plaque contre un casier. J'entends Bella étouffer un cri.

-Tu dis à ta putain de sœur de venir s'excuser. Et que si elle me refait un coup pareil, ses frères et elle risquent d'avoir de très gros problème. Compris ! Hurle-t-il en me secouant.

J'hoche rapidement la tête parce qu'il me fou les jetons. Il me ralâche violement et je tombe au sol. Bella ne bouge pas. Je ne bouge pas. Nous attendons juste que ce gars là sorte. Une fois fait Bella se précipite sur moi.

-Tu vas bien ? S'exclame-t-elle inquiète.

-Ouais.

Le silence envahit les vestiaires.

-Il faut que tu en parles à tes parents. Me dit Bella. Ta sœur a des problèmes. King est dangereux.

Je ne dis rien mais je sais que Bella à raison. Le problème c'est que si Rosalie a des problèmes la question c'est depuis quand ?

**Pov Esmé.**

J'écoutais ce que mon fils et Bella me racontaient. Le chef Swan était présent aussi.

Le visage de mon mari est fermé.

Pourquoi Rosalie ne nous avait rien dit ?

Si notre fille allait mal, pourquoi je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Je me sentais minable.

-Il faut en parler avec Rosalie. Nous dit Charlie. Et si Royce a agressé votre fille, vous devez porter plainte auprès du lycée et de la police.

Je soufflais en attrapant la main de mon mari.

-Rosalie ! Appelle-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et nous entendons ses pas au sol.

Elle apparaît vêtu d'un jogging et d'un grand pull de sport. Son pyjama. Ou un truc qui y ressemble. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi elle aimait cet habit. Maintenant je me dis que si elle a des problèmes elle doit être bien dedans.

-Oui ? Demande-t-elle en s'installant sur un siège.

Je regarde mon mari, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

-Rosalie. Commence Edward. C'est nous que tu as percuté tout à l'heure. Et Bella saignait donc je l'ai emmené dans les vestiaires. On… on a rencontré Royce King et il m'a fait des menaces.

Rose blanchit soudainement puis elle détourne le regard.

-Ma chérie. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut en parler. Souffle Carlisle en s'installant près d'elle. Il t'a menacé ? Il ta fait du mal ?

Rosalie ne répond toujours pas.

-Rosalie, quel est le problème ?

Rosalie se lève soudain furieuse.

-C'est moi le problème. Non c'est ce foutu corps. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une écervelée et de la viande fraîche. J'ai pas une seule amie parce qu'elles sont toutes idiotes et les garçons veulent seulement baiser. Alors oui Royce a essayer de…il me voulait ! Il m'a fait mal.

Elle abaisse le col de son pull pour nous montrer des traces de dents. Puis elle remonte ses manches, là ou des marques de doigts apparaissent.

-Quand je dis « non », tous croient que je dis « Oui ! »

Rosalie pince ses lèvres comme si soudain elle en avait trop dit. Elle reprend son masque de froideur. Il y a bien longtemps que ma fille ne nous avait plus montré ses émotions. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle se réfugie derrière cette attitude. Attitude que nous n'avons pas compris.

-Très bien. Viens la ma chérie. Souffle-t-il en tendant ses bras. Rosalie observe ces bras comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer.

De nouveau son masque de froideur disparaît et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Elle se jettent dans les bras de Carlisle. De son père. Et j'ai l'impression de revoir la petite fille de 6 ans qui pleurait quand elle avait fait un cauchemar la nuit.

A la fin de la journée nous avions porté plainte auprès de Charlie et du proviseur.

Le soir quand Jasper et Emmett ont appris ce qui se passait. Ils étaient furieux. Jasper contre Royce. Et Emmett contre Rosalie. Il lui avait hurlé dessus, lui disant qu'elle aurait du lui en parlé. Il aurait pu l'aider. Elle lui avait rétorqué que s'il ne passait pas son temps avec sa langue dans la bouche de Charity peut être qu'elle aurait pu en parler.

Le lendemain nous avons reçu un coup de fil du proviseur. Les King voulaient nous parler.

Nous nous rendions en compagnie du chef Swan et d'un autre agent.

Monsieur et Madame King se tenaient là droit avec leur fils. Carlisle et moi entourions Rosalie.

-Bien nous pouvons commencer. Annonce le directeur.

-Votre fille est une menteuse.

Okay c'est une déclaration de guerre.

-Je ne crois pas.

Royce King Père éclate de rire.

-Votre fille a toujours été amoureuse de mon fils. Ils sont sortis ensemble, il y a quelques temps déjà. Royce a arrêté mais votre fille est une allumeuse et n'arrête pas de séduire mon fils en se tortillant près de lui.

-Notre fille n'est pas une menteuse. S'exclame Carlisle avec colère.

-Mon fils non plus. Tonne King Père.

La sonnerie d'un portable sonne nous faisant tous sursauter.

C'est celui de l'agent Bagaut.

-Oui….Oui…merci. Il raccroche et se tourne vers les King.

Vous ignorez sans doute qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance dans le vestiaire. Nous avons la preuve que Rosalie se fait agresser et qu'il y aussi violence sur le jeune Cullen.

Le regard des King change. Celui de Madame King devient honteux alors que celui du père se voile de haine. Haine dirigée vers son fils.

-Bien. Cette histoire est réglée. Du moins pour mon lycée. Monsieur King je vous renvoie de mon lycée.

King père se tourne vers mon mari.

-J'imagine que nous nous reverrons au procès.

-Non ! S'exclame soudain Rosalie.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Surpris.

-J'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Et il n'en vaut pas la peine. Souffle-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Je serre sa main pour lui montrer que je suis là.

-S'il vous plaît. Me supplie-t-elle du regard. Elle regarde Carlisle. Je sens mon mari fondre sous le regard bleu de Rose.

-Bien Monsieur King. On évitera le procès pour le bien de ma fille. Mais que se soit clair, je vous interdis que votre fils s'approche de ma fille ou de mon fils désormais. S'il brise cette règle, je le traîne en justice.

King père hoche la tête avant d'empoigner son fils de manière virulente.

Rosalie souffle discrètement. Je l'observe mais bien vite elle remet son masque. Je passe sa main dans son dos et lui souris.

Rose se colle à moi et pose rapidement sa tête au dessus de la mienne. Et elle se redresse. Une rapide accolade.

Il va falloir quelque temps pour que Rose enlève son masque et qu'elle fasse confiance aux autres. Avec Carlisle, on sera là. Et je suis sûr qu'un garçon cassera cette forteresse.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Un petit commentaire, S'il vous plaît ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisou !**

_Moment lecture ! Je ne sais pas si vous lisez beaucoup, en tout cas j'ai découvert une nouvelle série qui va être adapté. Sans doute la plupart d'entre vous la connaissent que moi je débarque lol ! C'est 16 lunes et 17 lunes !_

**Voilà si vous avez des lectures à me conseiller ! Je suis preneuse !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais avec ce beau temps, impossible d'écrire !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci à : Aliiice, Abby915, Ilonka, Law, mamoure21, Yami Shino**

**Gaelle51 : **_merci pour les lectures ! J'en ai acheté d'autres aussi lol (accro à la lecture lol)_

**Rosabella01 : **_ Désolée pour l'absence de mots…. :S_

**Dîtes moi si certains passages sont trop rapide, moi je ne m'en rends pas compte^^lol**

**Quand à Alice lol ! On la revoit bientôt**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Juste ensemble.

Chapitre 13

**Pov Emmett**

Je regardais les trois gosses devant moi.

Mon frère et ses potes avaient plus ou moins 14 ans. Et à cet âge là, les hormones commencent à nous titiller. Surtout le poireau pour eux.

Je me rappelle moi aussi à 14 ans avec Laurent et Liam voir les magazines pornos. Et heureusement on pouvait compter sur le grand frère de Liam pour nous fournir.

Maintenant cette tâche me revenait et je me sentais fier de remplir cette mission.

J'invitais Jasper, James et Gabriel dans ma chambre. Je voyais les regards des garçons pétillés d'excitations.

Je me mets à quatre pattes et tire de sous mon lit un petit coffre en plastique.

-Bon les mecs certains datent un peu. 2005 et puis il y en a des récents.

Les trois garçons attrapent les magazines et les trois bugs sur les couvertures.

-Hey, mecs ! S'exclame mon frère.

Je lève les yeux aux ciels. C'était sa période. Que tu sois fille ou garçons, un inconnu ou de la famille, Jasper nous appelait « mec ».

-Je savais pas que t'avais eu une copine sérieuse. Dit-il soudain.

Je le regarde pas sûr de comprendre. Enfin si je comprenais…

-Ba de 2005 à 2007 t'as arrêté tout achat de ces bijoux . Pourquoi ? S'exclame-t-il alors que sa voix monte dans les aigus.

Je ricane comme ses potes. Et ouais. Jasper est dans l'âge ingrat ou sa voix mue. Contrairement à Edward qui a gardé sa voix de fillette.

-Hey riais pas. Et puis à ce que je saches, ton frère Gabriel continue d'acheter des magazines pornos alors qu'il a une copine.

-Ouais mais c'est pas trop sérieux entre eux.

Jasper se tourne satisfait vers moi.

-Donc je te repose la question mec. C'était qui la nana qui t'as fait tourné la tête ?

Je me tends. Bordel, je déteste quand ce gosse joue les psys avec moi. C'est vrai que lorsque j'étais avec Rose, je n'ai acheté aucun de ces magazines. Pourtant avec Charity c'est super chouette.

Je secoue la tête.

-Laisse tombé, minus.

-Les enfants ! On y va ! S'écrie maman.

-Ouais ! Hurle alors la voix de Nessie. On l'entends courir jusqu'en bas. Les garçons se lèvent et planque quelques magazines dans la chambre de Jazz et d'autres dans le sac à dos de James et d'Gabriel.

Puis les trois garçons se précipitent en bas. Nessie a déjà enfilé ses chaussures et sautillent partout.

-Vite vite vite. Nous crie-t-elle.

Cette année comme chaque année depuis cinq ans, juste avant les vacances de juin, la fête foraine débarquait à Port-Angeles.

-Bon allé, tous en voiture.

Nessie ouvre la porte et court. Les garçons la suivent.

Edward y va avec Bella, je crois.

-Bon tu y va de ton côté ? Demande maman.

-Oui. Charity vas d'abord passer.

-Pas de bêtises.

Je regarde ma mère et hausse un sourcil suggestif.

Ma mère s'empourpre puis soupire.

-Bref. N'embête pas ta sœur.

-Promis.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

Maman sort et le silence envahit la maison.

Je me retrouve seul avec Rose.

Mes pieds se déplacent alors dans les escaliers. A chaque fois que je pense à elle, j'ai un picotement dans la nuque qui cesse dès que mes yeux se posent sur elle.

Et j'admets la regarder souvent.

Mais juste pour la surveiller. Après tout c'est…ma sœur et c'est mon devoir.

Et puis avec ce qui vient de se passer il est normal que je la surveille.

J'avoue qu'après notre rupture je n'ai pas trop fait attention à elle. Sans doute, je voulais l'oublier. Mais aussi lorsque dans l'année, j'ai entendu toutes ces rumeurs sur Rose, concernant ces ébats, ça m'a rendu furieux, qu'elle se comporte ainsi, comme une garce. Alors je n'ai pas voulu me mêlé de ça.

Quel con j'ai été de croire à ces foutues rumeurs !

Ma Ro…sœur n'a jamais été ce genre de fille et ne le saura jamais.

Il faut que je la voie. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle est allongée sous la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Elle porte juste un short et un soutien gorge blanc avec sur le dessus une ficelle grise.

_Tiens ! Je l'ai jamais vu celui-là. !_

Elle ne m'as pas entendu. Sans doute grâce aux écouteurs qu'elle a dans ses oreilles.

Elle bat d'ailleurs le rythme avec son pied.

Le soleil caresse sa peau. Et ses cheveux brillent. Son ventre doré respire avec douceur. On dirait un ange.

Je fais un pas puis deux avant de m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Bordel Emmett,qu'es-ce que tu fou là ? S'exclame-t'elle en se redressant.

_Ouais mauvaise idée d'être dans sa chambre !_

-Euh…

Elle me jette un regard sombre une fois qu'elle a mit un tee-shirt recouvrant sa poitrine.

_Non ! Laisses-moi voir ton corps !_ Scande une voix dans ma tête.

-Euh…je voulais savoir si ça allait.

Rose me regarde sceptique. Ses bras son croisés devant sa poitrine. Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux bleus électriques me fixent et je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise.

J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça. Te fixer sans un mot jusqu'à ce que la vérité sorte de ta bouche. Elle le faisait déjà avant lorsqu'on était ensemble mais c'était moins troublant. Maintenant qu'elle a grandit et mûri ça en devient flippant.

-Alors, tu vas bien ? Tentais-je. Je souffle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie.

_Abruti t'es rentré dans sa chambre, sans sa permission alors qu'elle était à poil._

Presque !

_Si seulement._

-Ouais..Euh…tu veux pas venir à la fête foraine ?

Question stupide. Rosalie déteste la foule. Enfin les regards.

-Non. Assène-t-elle.

-Même pas avec moi ?

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Es-ce que je viens de lui proposer un rendez-vous ?

_Non c'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est ta sœur !_

Demi-sœur et sans aucun lien de sang.

-Encore moins sans toi. Balance-t-elle sans émotion.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est pas que j'aime pas sa réponse mais je l'aime pas.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien avoir avec toi. Claque-t-elle.

-Euh…

J'agite ma main devant elle.

-Moi c'est Emmett. Pas Royce. J'ai jamais voulu te violer.

-Justement.

…

Ouais alors là je comprends vraiment rien.

-Désolé, Rose mais je suis paumé.

Sa mâchoire se contracte alors que ses yeux deviennent durs et tristes.

-Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?

-T'es pas obligé de m'insulté. Râlais-je.

-Si

-Ah oui. Ba si je suis si stupide, explique- moi. Parce que l'idiot que je suis ne comprend rien.

-Je t'aime toujours ! Hurle-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche alors que mon cœur bat plus vite.

-Non je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi. Tu as Charity. Et la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu te barres d'ici. Vivement cet été. Moins je te verrai, mieux je serai. Je souffrirais moins.

-Tu veux vraiment que je parte ? Soufflais-je tristement.

Mon année de lycée se finissait dans un mois et durant l'été j'emménageais dans un petit studio près de la caserne.

Rose m'observe. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Son visage se décontracte.

-J'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Mais il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Une larme glisse sur sa joue blanche.

-Tu vas vivre ta vie et je vivrai la mienne. Et plus tard on se retrouvera seulement pour les réunions da famille. Toi avec la tienne et moi avec la mienne.

Je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle. Je m'avance. Je sens son souffle rapide glisser sur mon menton. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé aussi près d'elle.

Des picotements apparaissent dans mes doigts. Il faut que je la touche.

J'aperçois de la peur dans les yeux de Rose. Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas tu es peur.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue. Sa peau est si douce et fraîche. Mais j'ai l'impression que sous mes doigts, elle brûle. Mon pouce efface une larme. Rosalie ferme les yeux et profite de cette caresse.

J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma Rose à cet instant. Celle qui n'avait pas peur de sortir, celle qui m'aimait sans jalousie, celle qui ne souffrait pas.

Mon souffle devient erratique. Elle est si belle.

Ma main gauche se pose sur sa hanche alors que la droite encercle sa nuque.

Ses lèvres roses m'appellent. Si tentante. Je ne peux plus résister.

La tête me tournait.

Nos lèvres se frôlent lentement. En douceur. Ce n'est qu'une caresse mais les picotements que j'avais dans les doigts, sont sur ma bouche.

L'électricité autour de nous s'intensifie alors qu'en je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes c'est une explosion dans tout mon corps et mon cœur.

Je m'éloigne lentement. Rose a les yeux fermés. Ses joues sont rosis de plaisir. Je m'approche de nouveau et nous échangeons un baiser plus fort. Ma langue vient caresser ses lèvres et bien le feu d'artifice en moi jaillit, sa langue caresse la mienne. Ses mains me serrent les épaules ce qui intensifie le baiser. Puis ses mains se posent sur mon torse avant de me repousser.

Elle a une main de poser sur sa bouche.

-T'as pas le droit…tu…Penses à Charity !

Je ne pensais plus à rien à vrai dire. Juste aux lèvres de Rose.

Mon dieu, ça m'avait tellement manqué.

-Il ne faut pas. C'est mal. Laisse-moi.

Rose se détourne. Mais je m'avance jusqu'à elle. Mes bras encercle son torse. Une de mes mains rencontre mon ventre l'autre est située juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Mon nez caresse la peau de son cou. J'embrasse sa peau et remonte mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

Mes mains effleurent sa poitrine et son bas ventre par dessus ces vêtements.

Rose gémit alors que je mordille son lobe.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu m'as manqué et on va ressortir ensemble.

Je presse ma main sur son pubis alors qu'elle étouffe un gémissement.

Puis je sort de sa chambre.

Il est temps que j'arrête les conneries. Je finis avec Charity.

Rose, je vais retomber amoureux de toi et je dois dire que c'est bien partis.

**Pov Carlisle**

Jasper était crevé ! Il avait mal aux pieds. Tout comme Nessie. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et mes deux bouts de choux piquaient du nez.

Je souriais attendri. Jasper avait beau avoir quatorze ans, être un adolescent, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. Quand à Nessie n'en parlons pas ! C'est un bébé. Du haut de ses six ans, elle reste ma petite chérie.

Edward ricane devant la bouche ouverte de son frère. Je sens qu'on va en entendre parler toute la semaine.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, j'attrape Jasper dans mes bras.

-Mal à la tête… Marmonne-t-il alors que je le dépose dans son lit.

-Avec toutes les attractions que tu as faites, ça ne m'étonne pas. Murmurais-je.

Je dépose ma main sur son front. IL est un peu chaud. Je déplace ma main jusqu'à son ventre. Jasper grimace de douleur.

-Jasper…Soupirais-je. Combien de barbe à papa as-tu mangé ?

Mon fils ouvre les yeux et devient soudain vert. Il se redresse et court jusqu'au toilettes où je l'entends rendre tout ce qu'il a ingurgité.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il a ? Demande Esmé inquiète sur le pas de la porte.

-Un surplu de barbe à papa mélangé à une grosse dose de fatigue.

Ma femme se détend rapidement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Va falloir lui interdire toutes sucreries. Il est intenable.

-Je pense qu'il va bien dormir cette nuit. Je dis avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ma femme.

-Mamaaann… Soupire douloureusement Jasper. Esmé s'avance jusqu'à notre petit blond et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Tu veux bien me masser le ventre…Marmonne-t-il.

Ma femme sourit et pose ses douces mains sur ventre. J'ai beau être médecin, ma femme arrive plus facilement à apaiser les douleurs grâce à ses mains.

-Papa ! M'appelle une voix dans mon dos. Nessie se tient en pyjama, les sourcils froncés.

Je m'abaisse à son niveau. Elle triture sa peluche en forme d'éléphant et plisse son petit nez.

-Il est malade, Zasper ?

-C'est rien ma puce. Ton frère à mangé trop de bonbons.

-Il va aller à l'houpital. Demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Non. Il n'ira pas. Il a juste besoin de dormir.

Puis Nessie se blottie dans mes bras. Je lui embrasse les cheveux, elle se dé pauvre a encore le mauvais souvenir de l'appendicite de Jasper. Il se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux. C'était il y a trois mois. Depuis au moindre bobo de son frère, elle panique. Une peur réservée juste à Jasper.

Le téléphone se met à sonner.

-Papa ! Crie Edward. Téléphone !

Je me relève avec Nessie dans mes bras.

Arrivé dans le salon, Edward est avachis sur la canapé, le téléphone tendu au bout de son bras. J'attrape le combiné en donnant une claque sur le haut de la tête de mon fils.

Il peut pas bouger ses fesses.

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Cullen ? Demande une voix féminine.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Cullen, médecin.

-Oui ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Cullen et vous avez un fils qui se nomme Jasper.

-Oui Mais qui êtes vous ?

J'entends un soupire.

-Oh seigneur ! j'arrive enfin à vous avoir. Vous savez que vous n'être pas le seul Cullen aux Etats-Unis.

-J'imagine. Mais j'insiste qui êtes-vous ?

Je pose Nessie à côté de son frère. Ma fille tombe dans les bras d'Edward et commence à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis Charlotte Graham. Psychologue anglaise.

Elle ne dit plus rien.

-Oui ? Tentais-je.

-Ecoutez ce n'est pas simple ce que je vais dire. Il y a six mois, il y a eu un procès. Un énorme procès qui est resté secret. La police a peur que les fidèles se mettent à rechercher leurs enfants. Sachant que ce ne sont pas les leurs. Ils les ont enlevés.

Je sens mon cœur battre vite. J'ai l'impression de connaître l'histoire.

Charlotte Graham se met à parler vite.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? La coupais-je.

-J'ai recueilli une de ses enfants. Elle fait des rêves. Sur un docteur Cullen et son fils Jasper. Connaissez-vous une Alice Brandon ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre. Mon dieu ! Alice. Ils ont retrouvé Alice ! Edward m'observe inquiet.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

-Oui oui. Pardon. Je connais Alice. Ma famille la connaît. Soufflais-je.

-J'aurai voulu savoir si sa vous déranger qu'on vous rende une visite. Je pense que retourné sur un lieu qu'elle a connu peut l'aider. Surtout si elle avait des amis. Si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui bien sûr.

J'avais la tête qui tournait. Ils ont retrouvé Alice.

-Je pense que nous resterons minimum deux mois. Nous pourrons arriver pour les vacances d'été.

-Euh oui.

Je secoue la tête pour me resaisir.

-Voulez-vous qu'on trouve un logement pour votre arrivés.

-A vrai dire, cela m'aiderai. Nous serons trois. On m'a attribué un agent du FBI pour notre protection. Mais cela doit rester secret.

-Oui, je comprends.

Nous finissons la conversation en échangeant nos coordonnées. Une fois que je raccroche, je m'avachis sur le canapé près d'Edward.

-ça va papa ? Demande mon fils inquiet.

Je souris.

-Oui.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Et oui Alice is back !**

**Un petit commentaire!  
**

**Bisou**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Désolée pour le retard !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à : Abby915, Aliiice, nymphadora15, erimoon, twilight0507, lyli13**

**Law : **_Merci pour ta review que tu as mis 3fois lol_

**Mamoure21 : **_Ah non Emmett et Rose pas encore ensemble !lol_

**Ilonka : **_Trois ans entre la disparition d'Alice et son retour._

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 14

**Pov Jasper**

Okay.

Il fallait que je bouge. Il le faut. J'en avais marre d'attendre.

Maman et Rose était entrain de faire à manger. Edward avait mis la table et jouait maintenant aux jeux vidéos. Nessie joue avec ses poupées. Et Papa était partis les chercher. Enfin la chercher. Alice.

J'allais retrouver Alice.

Trois ans après sa disparition, elle revenait.

Bon avec une sorte de psy et un flic. Pour son rétablissement et sa sécurité. Papa nous avait plus ou moins briffé. Alice a vécu des choses terribles mais interdictions de lui en parler. Elle seule peut le faire.

Et pas de gestes brusques. D'après Charlotte, il se peut qu'Alice ne se souvienne plus de nous.

Mais j'espère qu'elle se souvient de nous, de moi.

Soudain le bruit d'un moteur et de gravier se fait entendre. Je me précipite jusqu'à la fenêtre et y colle ma tête.

La voiture de papa.

-Ils sont là ! M'écriais-je.

A mes mots, Edward et Emmett éteignent la télé et remettent en place les coussins. Maman sort de la cuisine en se recoiffant et nous rejoint en attrapant Nessie. Je leur jette un coup d'œil et glousse.

-Quoi ? Demande Em'

-On dirait qu'on attend le président.

Ils sont si formels. Pensais-je en les rejoignant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Papa entre en compagnie d'une dame. Brune et jeune surtout. Enfin pas plus de trente ans. Je me penche et tente d'apercevoir derrière elle. Je fais la moue quand je ne la vois pas.

-Bonjour. Je suis Charlotte.

Elle s'avance et nous serre à tous, la main.

-Où est Alice ? Demandais-je. Parce que là vraiment je trépignait d'impatience.

-Jasper ! Gronde ma mère.

Je baisse la tête.

-C'est pas grave. J'imagine que tu as hâte de la voir. Elle aussi. J'ai mal aux oreilles à force d'entendre parler de vos journées de surf. S'exclame-t-elle en riant.

Je relève la tête violement et écarquille les yeux. Elle s'en rappelle !

Un raclement de gorge me fait détourner les yeux de Charlotte. Un homme, le flic sans doute, se tient là bien droit ses mains sur les épaules sur le petit gabarit d'Alice.

Je souris attendri. Elle n'a pas changé. Enfin même si je n'ai pas encore vu son visage, je sais qu'elle n'a pas changé. Elle porte un jean et toujours un immense pull à capuche qu'elle a posée sur sa tête. Son visage est baissé vers le sol et ses cheveux tombent jusqu'à ses hanches.

Charlotte s'approche d'elle et s'agenouille à son niveau.

-Tu dis bonjour Alice.

Mais Alice ne bouge pas. Ses poings sont serrés. Dans mon souvenir ça voulait dire qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

-Salut Alice ! Soufflais-je.

En lui parlant j'arrivais à la détendre. Et il semble que ça marche. Se doigts se desserrent.

-T'as pas beaucoup grandis. Riais-je. C'est vrai qu'elle est resté toute petite, toute mignonne.

Edward et Emmett rient doucement avant que maman ne leur claque l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe ! S'exclament-ils.

Nessie se met à rire franchement devant les têtes choquées de nos frères.

Et petit rire s'élève alors. Un joli rire.

Je me retourne et fixe Alice. Mon amie relève sa tête et nous fixe. Ses yeux bruns reflètent un peu de peur mais aussi du soulagement. Puis elle me regarde et bêtement je me sens sourire. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

Je m'avance et elle aussi puis Alice franchit les derniers mètres en courant avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la soulève parce qu'elle est vraiment toute petite. Sa tête se situe juste en dessous de ma poitrine.

Elle enfouie la tête dans mon cou et les larmes mouillent mon tee-shirt.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'elle m'a encore plus manqué que je ne l'imaginais…Parce que les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sont emplies de tristesse et de bonheur.

**Pov Edward.**

Trois jours qu'Alice était revenue… La situation était très étrange. Elle n'osais jamais regarder les adultes dans les yeux. Même Emmett. Quand on mangeait, Carlisle ou Eric devait lui dire de manger sinon elle ne touchait pas à son assiette.

Elle avait peur sauf quand Jasper se tenait près d'elle. J'avais essayer de lui parler mais elle a bégayé avant de rougir et ensuite de s'enfuir.

Si seulement je pouvais retrouver ces monstres qui ont fait ça, je les tuerais.

Parce qu'Alice ne pouvait plus faire la moindre chose toute seule. Genre sortir dehors. Même choisir ses vêtements.

Charlotte nous avait expliqué cela. Elle espérait en contact de notre famille, Alice se redevienne elle-même.

Mais bon comme Alice avait peur de moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Donc c'est une bonne raison pour voir Bella.

Lorsque j'arrive chez ma chérie, Charlie est entrain de sortir de sa maison.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Charlie. J'ai appris que la petite Alice était de retour.

-Ouais. Mais elle a changé. Ces types lui ont fait beaucoup de mal.

Charlie hoche la tête.

-Bon j'y vais, je vais être en retard. Et fais gaffe à ta tête, Bella est de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Un coup elle pleure, un coup elle crise.

J'hoche la tête et entre.

Heureusement que Charlie ne sait pas que Bella et moi, on est ensemble, sinon jamais il ne me laisserait entrer.

Je grimpe les marches et rejoint la chambre de ma brunette. Je l'entends pleurer de là. Je toque.

-Laisse-moi Charlie ! S'exclame-t-elle la voix remplis de sanglots.

-C'est Edward.

-Pareil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entre. Bella est enfoui sous sa couette, son dos tourné vers moi.

Je la rejoint en grimpant sur son lit.

Je passe une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle tressaille. Puis elle se met à pleurer plus fort.

J'écarquille les yeux !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Je m'allonge contre au dessus de la couette et la serre. Parfois j'embrasse ses cheveux. Lentement ses pleurs se tarissent.

Le silence revient dans la chambre. SA respiration se calme.

-Je ne peux plus sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas mais se tourne vers moi.

Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ?

Je caresse sa joue alors que ses yeux se remplissent d'eau à nouveau.

-Non, non, non, ne pleure pas.

-J'ai mes règles. Pleurniche-t-elle.

Je me fige et rougit soudain. Elle aussi.

-C'est la première fois.

Ma bouche forme un « oh ». Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-ça fait mal et puis en plus j'ai pas de serviette ni de tampons.

-Euh…tu veux que j'appelle Rose. Marmonais-je mal à l'aise.

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

-Non c'est déjà assez la honte comme ça.

Là je fronce les sourcils.

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre. Enfin d'après maman, c'est un grand moment pour les filles. Ça veut dire que tu deviens une femme.

J'embrasse son front.

-Si tu veux je peux aller t'acheter tes trucs et en attendant tu appelles Renée.

Sa mère avait rencontré un type de baseball il y a plus d'un an.

J'embrasse sa bouche et me dépêche d'aller lui acheter ce qu'il faut. Bon j'en profite pour acheter des gâteaux parce que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me précipite jusqu'à chez elle.

Lorsque je rentre, Bella est toujours sous couette enfouie mais avec le téléphone collé à son oreille.

Elle raccroche bien vite.

Je pars m'installer dans le salon pendant qu'elle se change et nettoie sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle viens s'installer près de moi.

-Merci…Chuchote-elle avant d'embrasser ma joue.

-Alors Alice ?

Je lui raconte la semaine que nous venons de vivre. Avant l'arrivée d'Alice et les trois jours. On a appris qu'elle avait eu un reins en Italie donc plus besoin de la dyalise. Bella veut revoir Alice. Elles étaient amies. Mais faudra que je demande à Charlotte parce que je ne sais pas si elle peut. J'espère. Je lui parle de Charlotte aussi qui rie tout le temps contrairement à Peter qui est aussi fixe qu'une statue.

Bella éclate de rire à chacune de mes imitations.

Elle me parle à son tour de sa semaine qu'elle a passé avec Jacob et Leah.

-Oh si j'ai oublié de te dire ! M'écriais-je. Tu vas jamais les croire mais je crois que Maria et Jasper ont couché ensemble.

Bella écarquille les yeux.

-Ils sont pas un peu…jeune…

J'approuve.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande-t-elle en fixant l'écran de télévision devant elle.

-Maman m'avait demandé d'aller chercher Jazz chez Maria. Et ils étaient près de la piscine. Sur les serviettes à poil.

Bella se mord la lèvre signe d'anxiété.

-Bella ?

-Tu dois m'en vouloir ?

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je surpris.

-Hé bien oui. Ton frère de 14 ans s'envoie en l'air et nous qui en avons 15 bientôt 16 on a rien fait. Parce que je ne veux pas.

-Hé, hé hé ! L'arrêtais-je immédiatement.

-ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Toi et moi on s'aime. Maria et Jasper non.

-Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Il faut reconnaître que Maria a un corps de fou pour 14 ans, elle se prends pour une grande. Elle voulait coucher et à force de titiller Jasper, il n'a pas pu se retenir. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit.

-Il regrette ?

-Ouais. C'est allé vachement vite et il a pas eu le temps d'apprécier.

Bella hoche la tête. Je caresse son cou.

-Alors que nous quand on le fera, se sera bon, doux et juste incroyable. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Ne crois pas que je ne te veux pas. Même si je t'aime, je ne me sens pas prêt pour coucher. Nos caresses me suffisent.

Bella m'observe avant de me sourire et de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Son corps se plaque contre le mien. C'est que j'aime et pour le moment j'en suis fier.

**Pov Jasper.**

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Alice était revenue. On passait toutes nos journées ensembles. Maria crisait beaucoup. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que mon amie avait besoin de moi.

Là je me baladais en ville avec Alice. Je lui parlais de ma passion pour l'Histoire.

Et Alice m'écoutais. Elle me parlait aussi. Elle aimait les animaux. En Italie, elle avait sauver un bébé oiseau. Une fois grand, elle lui avait rendu sa liberté. Ça me rappelait quand elle avait sauvé l'hérisson qu'on avait trouvé dans la forêt.

Mon amie voulait devenir vétérinaire.

-Jasper ! Alice ! S'exclame une voix dans notre dos.

Je retourne et soupire.

Pourquoi es-ce qu'elle me suit partout ?

-Tu te souvient de Maria ? Lui demandais-je.

-Comment l'oublier ? Marmonne-t-elle.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Sa mine est refrognée.

Maria s'avance rapidement vers nous.

Un sourire se plaque sur son visage. Elle m'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche.

-Oh Alice. Tu es restée si petite. Rigole-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Ooh ! j'adore tes longs cheveux noirs ! Mais bon tes pointes sont un peu fourchues. Faudrait coupé. Oohh non un carré t'irait vachement bien.

Alice éclate de rire. Maria sourit et moi je suis perdu.

-Je me rappelais pas que tu parlais autant. Rie Alice.

-On traînais pas vraiment ensemble à vrai dire. Enfin bref. Je suis contente de te savoir saine et sauve. Mais es-ce que je pourrais parler juste deux minutes à Jasper. Après promis je te le rends.

Alice hoche la tête. Tandis que Maria m'entraîne. Je suis un peu réticent. Depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, j'essaye de l'éviter.

-Je m'excuse. Lance-t-elle.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Oui. J'ai abusé de toi. Je n'aurai pas dû. J'ai cru qu'en couchant ensemble, on se resterai ensemble mais non.

-De quoi tu parles ? Et tu n'as pas abusé de moi !

-Si. Ce que je veux dire. C'est que je sentais que nous deux se serait bientôt finis et je ne voulais pas.

-Tu dis n'imp…

-Non ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.

J'observe Maria. C'est vrai. J'étais bien avec pendant un temps avec elle. Mais dernièrement on se comportait plus comme des amis.

-Et donc, malgré ça j'aimerais qu'on reste amis. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on était avant. Bon pas tout de suite. Mais après les vacances peut être.

J'hoche la tête. Maria me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue. Je souris doucement pour la réconforter parce que je sais que Maria m'aime un peu plus qu'elle le laisse entendre.

Mon ex s'éloigne lentement alors que je rejoint Alice assise sur un banc.

Je prends place à ses côtés.

-Alors ? me demande-t-elle.

-Euh…ba entre elle et moi c'est fini.

-Oh…Je lui jette un coup d'œil, elle détourne la tête et en se cache avec ses cheveux. Mais je suis persuadé d'avoir vu un sourire.

Nous restons quelques minutes assis en silence. Je commence à avoir chaud et en voyant deux gamins passés avec une glace, ça me donne envie.

-Tu viens ? Demandais-je en me levant. Mais Alice reste assise les sourcils froncés, le regard fixe.

-Alice ? L'appelais-je.

Je regarde ce qu'elle observe ainsi. C'est yeux sont bloqué sur le cimetière de la ville.

-Oh…

-Es-ce que…papa est là-bas… ?

-Oui. Maman y va de temps en temps. Je crois qu'Edward et Emmett aussi.

Alice se lève et s'avance jusqu'au cimetière. Je la suis de prêt. Le cimetière est entouré de grands chênes. Certainement plus vieux que certains morts.

_Ooh Irrespect total Jasper !_

Je guide Alice parmi les allées. La tombe se situe entre deux gros bosquets joliment décoré.

_Ah papa est passé par là. Il adore jardiner. _

Alice me dépasse lentement et s'approche de la tombe. Je reste en retrait. C'est son moment.

Alice reste debout durant quelques secondes avant de tomber à genoux. Je la rejoint et me mets à son niveau.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches et ses mains triturent ses longs cheveux.

-Papa me disait tout le temps que j'avais de très beaux cheveux. C'est pour ça que je les garde long. Murmure-t-elle pour ne pas briser le silence.

Je pose une main sur son dos et Alice vient caler sa tête aux creux de mon épaule.

-Je suis sûre que tu as de très beaux cheveux, même courts.

Alice renifle.

-Il me manque tellement. Sanglote-elle.

Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire à part être là.

Je reste là jusqu'à que ses pleurs se tarissent.

Mon amie a besoin d'aide et je suis là.

Toujours là.

Voilà.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous as plu !**

**Un petit commentaire ? **

**Bisou**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut les gens ! désolée pour le retard ! **

**Je vous expliquerai en bas pourquoi !**

**Merci pour vos mises en Alertes et favoris !**

**Et pour vos reviews ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! enfin lol !**

**Merci aussi à : Abby915, Aliiice, Ilonka, twilight0507, Kiwi0, Law, mamoure21.**

**Certains sont contents que Maria et Jasper ne soient plus ensemble. Moi je vous dis que Maria vous allez la regretter. Et oui je ne vais pas mettre Jazz et Lice immédiatement ensemble ! Pas drôle sinon !**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 16

**POV Alice.**

Il y avait une fête ce soir à la plage.

Jasper m'a dit que j'allais revoir du monde. Les Quileutes.

Je me rappelais vaguement d'eux.

Charlotte était enthousiaste à ce que j'y aille. Peter voulait m'accompagner. Mais ma tutrice avait refusait. Je devais retrouver une vie normal. Sans psy et FBI.

Je souris en me rappelant la crise qu'il y a eu. Peter et Charlotte se déteste. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très drôle. Selon Charlotte, il ne sait pas s'amuser.

-Il a un balai placé dans le cul ! Avait un jour marmonné ma tutrice.

Evidement ¨Peter avait entendu.

Ils sont trop drôles.

-Alice ! Ton conducteur est là. S'écrie Charlotte.

Elle parle d'Edward qui a eu son permis il y a trois semaine. Mais il y a aussi Jasper. Et Bella. Mais surtout Jasper. En plus ce soir je dors avec lui. Enfin chez lui. Dans sa chambre.

-Alice ! Crie ma tutrice à nouveau.

-J'arrive.

Je m'observe dans le miroir à nouveau.

Je me suis coupé les cheveux. Aujourd'hui. Un mois après être arrivé à Port Angeles. Alors que Charlotte essaye de me les couper depuis près de huit mois.

Je sors de la salle de bain et rejoint l'entrée.

Jasper est là et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent.

-Enfin. Lâche-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-A demain. Dis-je aux adultes.

Charlotte m'embrasse alors que Peter me fait juste un signe de tête.

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s' dit Jasper.

De toute façon avec lui à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

**Pov Jasper.**

La fête sur la plage était gigantesque. J'avais présenté enfin représenté James à Alice. James se souvenait d'elle mais pas l'inverse. Mais pas grave. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Victoria aussi adorait Alice.

Mais soudain Hélène est arrivé. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment dit la vérité à Maria sur notre rupture. C'est parce que j'étais en totalement admiration devant Hélène. Elle avait mon âge mais avait sauté deux classes. Et elle était dans un club de gym. J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi souple.

-Hélène ! La saluais-je.

Hélène me souris. Elle a des yeux incroyables. Violet. Elle s'installe près de moi. Son odeur de vanille est merveilleuse. J'ai l'impression de connaître ce parfum. En tout cas, sur elle c'est délicieux.

Hélène est vraiment passionnante. Elle veut changer le monde. Elle s'imagine présidente dans trente ans. Moi déjà je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire dans trente minutes.

-J'ai appris que Maria et toi c'est fini. Me souffle-t-elle en posant sa main fine sur la mienne.

-On est amis. Dis-je.

-Oh tant mieux.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Elle ne sera pas jalouse de tes futurs amoureuse.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Donc si je t'embrasse, tout ira bien.

Mon souffle se bloque.

M'embrasser ?

Hélène me sourit. Elle s'approche de moi, passe une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon torse et m'embrasse. Sa langue caresse la mienne. Sa chaleur se confond avec la mienne.

Wouah !

Hélène se recule.

-T'es mignon les joues rouges. Ris-t-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Olalala, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

**Pov Rosalie.**

J'aperçois Alice marcher rapidement vers le parking.

Je me lance à sa poursuite.

-Alice ! Criais-je.

Mon amie s'arrête et se retourne. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais ses yeux sont remplis de colère.

-Qu'es-ce qui as ?

-Les garçons sont nuls ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Oh peine de cœur.

Elle baisse la tête et des sanglots la secouent.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Alice s'accroche à moi.

-Qui t'a fais du mal ? Demandais-je.

-Il sort avec une certaine Hélène. Crache-t-elle.

-Hélène ?

-Ouais celle qui a des yeux violets et qui est très intelligente.

Oh cette hélène-là.

-Qui sort avec elle ? Que je botte les fesses aux garçons qui ne se rend pas compte que tu es une fille incroyable.

Alice rit légèrement. Elle s'essuie le nez. Moi j'essuie ses larmes.

-Jasper. Souffle-t-elle.

-Jasper ! M'exclamais-je

-Oui.

-Mon frère ?

-Quoi. T'es bien amoureuse de mon frère. Enfin demi frère.

Outch touché.

-Je ne sors plus avec Emmett.

-Pourquoi ?

Je soupire et m'appuie contre une voiture. Alice fait la même chose face à moi.

-Après ta disparition on était tous chamboulé. Je suis devenue insupportable et Emmett bref, on a pris des chemins différents mais je l'aime toujours.

-Lui aussi. Me dit-elle. Ça se voit.

-Il sort toujours avec Charity. Annonçais-je.

-Pas pour longtemps alors. Ils arrêtent pas de se disputer.

Je sourie amusée.

-Il t'aime Rose.

-Peut être. En tout cas, il aime beaucoup jouer avec moi.

Alice me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous jouez à quoi ? Me demande-t-elle naïvement.

Oh ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance et adolescence normale.

-Alice, il faut qu'on ai une discussion de fille.

Et pourquoi je sucerai avec plaisir son…zizi. Dit-elle en chuchotant le dernier mot.

J'éclate de rire. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on parlait de sexe, des relations hommes-femmes. Et Alice me posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

-Parce qu'ils aiment ça.

-Je sais qu'ils aiment ça. Déclare-t-elle sérieusement.

L'ambiance devient soudain plus lourde.

-Pas moi. On ne m'a jamais rien fait. Et j'ai jamais rien fait. Apparemment j'étais pas excitante. A part pour Marcus. Enfin bref, il y avait des filles. Je les entendais hurler. Les garçons les obligeaient à faire des choses. Comme sucer. Je sais qu'ils aiment ça.

-Alice. Là c'est différent. Un homme qui t'aime ne t'obligera jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Il te respectera. Il te fera du bien. Emmett a toujours pris soin de moi. Même si de temps l'amour peut être plus sauvage, dans tout les cas Emmett faisait attention.

C'était pas de l'amour ce que tu as vécu. L'amour c'est un sentiment de bien être. Avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux dans le corps et tu as envie que l'autre soit heureux à tes côtés.

-Comme Bella et Edward ? Demande-t-elle.

-Quoi ? J'interroge sans comprendre.

-Ils sortent ensemble. M'assure-t-elle.

-Euh, je ne crois pas.

-Si mais en secret. J'avais des doutes mais maintenant j'en suis sûre ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je la regarde sans comprendre puis elle pointe du doigt quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retourne et là dans la forêt cachée de la plage mais pas du parking mon frère et Bella s'embrasse passionnément. Oh ! Alors là !

Ça c'est du baiser.

Oh ! J'écarquille les yeux quand Bella s'agenouille devant Edward.

Je commence à rire. Nerveusement, certes.

Je me tourne vers Alice. Ses joues sont rouges de gênes. Je dois pas être mieux.

-Tu vois c'est du plaisir.

Alice éclate de rire et je la suis.

Alice venait tout les jours à la maison. Et je lui apprenais tout ce qu'il fallait sur les filles.

Je viens d'initier Alice aux joies du maquillage.

Installées dans le salon, devant une émission stupide de télé-réalité, je me peints les ongles des pieds et Alice tente de faire la même. Elle colore chaque ongle de couleurs différentes.

Nessie nous observe avec des grands yeux. J'aime bien maquiller ma petite sœur.

Jasper nous regarde amuser.

-Non, Alice, le rose n'est pas ta couleur.

Alice fait une moue adorable avec ses lèvres.

-Ta raison. Elle se lève de manière adorable s'avance ver lui. Jasper se fige et moi je fronce les sourcils.

Elle s'assieds sur ses genoux et lui caresse le cou. Je vois Jasper déglutir.

-C'est ta couleur.

Alice attrape le pied de mon frère mais celui-ci ce débat. Je viens en aide à la brune. Au final Jasper se laisse faire.

Nessie barbouille le visage de notre frère avec du rouge à lèvres. Je lui met du mascara et Alice lui met des bougies.

-T'es belle Jazz. Ricane Alice.

-J'ai trois sœurs maintenant. S'amuse Nessie. Rosie, Ali et et Jazzie !

-Super… Marmonne mon frère euh ma sœur.

La sonnette d'entrée se met à sonner. Nous fixons toutes les trois Jasper.

-Pas question ! s'écrie-t-il paniqué.

Nessie court jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et éclate de rire.

-Tu vas voir, trop belle. Dit Nessie à l'inconnu.

C'est Hélène.

Elle entre et se fige devant l'apparence de Jasper.

-Euh…

-Mes sœurs et Alice se sont amusées. Explique Jasper.

Alice et Nessie ricanent.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au cinéma.

-Bien sur. Euh, je vais me laver. Passez moi le truc pour les mains.

-Un dissolvant. Dis-je.

-Oui solvant, dit le ! Tente de répéter Nessie.

Alice regarde ma sœur avec les yeux qui brillent.

-Trop mignonne. Me dit-elle.

Jasper attrape le disolvant et nous embrasse sur la joue nous laissant une grosse marque de lèvre baveuse. Et veut embrasser Hélène mais cette dernière lui mets un stop.

-Je suis allergique au rouge à lèvre. Surtout sur les garçons.

Wouah ! Elle a de l'humour.

Jasper disparaît dans la salle de bain. Nous laissant toutes les quatre.

-ça vous amuse ! Demande-t-elle sèchement.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je.

-De transformer votre frère en pédale. Gronde-t-elle. Nessie se colle contre ma jambe, effrayée par la soudaine colère d'Hélène.

-Ness. Va dans ta chambre. Lui chuchotais-je.

Ma petite sœur part vite.

-Tu sais c'est pas la peine de t'énerver. On s'amusait. Et c'est pas très sympa comme remarque envers les homos et mon frère. Dis-je.

-Alors. Stopper vos idioties. Ordonne-t-elle.

-Tu n'as rien nous ordonner. Dis-je d'une voix calme. Trop calme.

Hélène éclate d'un rire froid.

-C'est votre problème si vous voulez qu'un garçon devienne une vraie tarlouze.

-Hé c'est pas ma faute si ton père est devenue une femme ! S'exclame Alice furieuse.

D'après la réaction d'Hélène c'est vrai.

-Comment… J'ai pas de père. Et puis je t'ai rien demandé bâtarde.

-Comment tu l'as appelé ? Hurlais-je.

-La ferme blondasse. Et je te préviens Alice. Dit-elle en articulant le prénom de mon amie, Je sais que tu aimes Jasper, mais si tu tentes quelques choses, il peut t'arriver un truc.

-S'il lui arrive le moindre truc, je t'accuserai.

-Rosalie, si tu dis quelque chose, il se pourrait que je lâche mes chiens sur toi.

-Tes chiens ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Oups, lapsus. Mes hommes. Tous raide dingue de moi. Et de toi apparemment. Mais moi je leur donne ce que toi tu ne veux pas. Faites gaffes, les filles. Crache-t-elle.

Un silence plane dans le salon même quand Jasper revient. Ses cheveux sont mouillés.

-Désolé d'avoir été long. Souffle-t-il avant d'embrasser la joue de cette garce d'Hélène. On y va ?

Hélène hoche la tête.

-Contente de vous avoir parlé les filles. Dit-elle en riant comme si on était amies.

Qu'elle pute !

Alice se rassoit en silence alors que Nessie vient se jeter dans mes bras.

Ouais la bonne humeur c'est fini.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Ça annonce la suite ! **

**Alors qui est content que Jazz est rompu avec Maria ? lol**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**PS 1 :Donc comme je le disais en haut ! Désolée pour le retard ! C4est parce que j'écrie une autre fiction. Mais sur Harry Potter ! LOL **

**Dans les 19 ans après et les enfants. Et que j'avais les idées pour HP et pas Twilight… Désolée. **

**Bref j'espère que vous la lirez !**

**PS2 : Qui a vu les nouvelles photos de twilight 4 ? Sur allociné, elles y sont. Ya un couple je crois que c'est Charlotte et Peter mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je voudrais votre avis. **

**Bisou**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, tout le monde !** **Désolée ! Vraiment désolée du retard ! ** **Mais ma vie a été chargée et perturbée. Charger parce que examen de fin d'année oblige et perturber parce que j'ai vécu un enterrement et une fugue d'une amie.** **Mais tout est revenue dans l'ordre. Je suis même en vacances pour quelques jours ! **

**Donc je vous laisse avec le chapitre et je fais au plus vite pour le suivant.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en alertes, favoris.**

**Et merci à : Abby915, petitelulu27, nymphadora15, Aliiice, Law, mamoure21, twilight0507, liloupovitch**

**Ilonka** : Désolée… mais cette Hélène là est vraiment méchante… alors que toi non.

**Une dernière chose ! Vous allez vraiment détester Hélène….Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 16

**Pov Rosalie.**

Alice m'observait comme si j'étais folle.

Bon c'est vrai que lui dire qu'elle devait sortir avec Jasper coûte que coûte c'est pas très raisonnable. Surtout quand on connaît la copine actuelle de mon idiot de frère. Hélène !

-J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer. S'exclame-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je trouve qu'Alice a un don pour tout exagérer.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je la ne supporte pas. Et Edward non plus.

Alice ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je la coupe avant.

-Et puis quoi de mieux de draguer Jazz durant la classe de neige.

Alice referme la bouche. Et moi je souris.

Plusieurs classes partaient en classe de neige et Jasper et Alice partaient la même semaine.

-Écoute, je l'ai faite la classe de neige, il y a deux ans. Il n'y avait pas Emmett donc je n'ai séduit personne. Mais certains couples se sont formés là-bas. Et en partie grâce à l'alcool.

-Je vais pas me mettre à boire pour sortir avec Jasper ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oh mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu ne boira pas. Tu feras semblant. Tu sera joyeuse tandis que Jasper et les autres boiront. Et là…paf ! M'écriais-je en tapant dans mes mains. Tu l'embrasse.

Alice hoche la tête lentement.

-D'accord. Mais à une seule condition. Tu remets Emmett dans ta vie.

Je me fige.

Cela fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas depuis Halloween. C'est carrément un siècle. Avant il avait du temps, il passait souvent à la maison. Mais là même ses week-end était occupé. Je sais ce qu'il faisait. Emmett était franc avec moi. Il m'envoyait des messages chauds ou séduisants. Je savais même quand il voyait Charity. Et c'était de moins en moins.

-Tu le fait rompre avec Charity. Tu lui dis que tu le veux tout entier. Rien qu'à toi.

Je regarde Alice et soupire. Pourquoi les histoires des autres semblent toujours plus simple ?

-Okay. Soufflais-je.

Alice me sourit et me saute dans les bras.

-Bonne chance à nous deux. Ricane-t-elle. Bon je vais faire pipi.

Elle se lève et sort en croisant Edward. Mon frère vient s'installer sur le canapé avec un paquet de chips.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demande-t-il.

-Pour rien.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-T'es amoureuse ?

-ça fait un moment que je suis amoureuse, Eddie.

-M'appelle pas Eddie. Grogne-t-il. Bref, tu as le même souris que…quelqu'un quand il est amoureux.

-Je sais. C'est juste que je vais peut-être sortir de nouveau avec cette personne.

-C'est qui ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu trouverai ça trop bizarre.

-Ba si tu sors avec lui faudra que tu nous le présentes.

_Ah oui._

Vu qu'Emmett est l'homme de ma vie, faudra bien le dire un jour.

-Rose… M'appelle Edward.

-C'est ton frère. Soufflé-je.

-Jasper ! S'étrangle-t-il.

-Non ! Ton vrai frère de sang.

-Emmett ?

Edward regarde devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oh. Attend tu as dit « de nouveau » ? Tu es déjà sortis avec Emmett ?

-Oui. Environ 1 an. Quand Alice a disparus, on s'est séparé. On avait plus ou moins changé. Même si moi j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais depuis quelque temps Emmett s'amuse avec moi. Alice m'a fait promettre de le récupérer pendant qu'elle est au ski.

-oh..

-Et elle, elle doit faire quoi ?

-Sortir avec Jasper.

-Alice avec Jasper !

-T'es un peu aveugle Edward.

-Sa va.. bougonne-t-il. Oh fait, où est Alice ?

-Au toilette.

-ça fait un moment quand même.

Il se lève.

-Laisse la tranquille. Elle a pas envie d'être dérangée. M'exclamé-je en le voyant partir vers les toilettes. Mais mon stupide frère balaye ma remarque de la main avec un petit ricanement.

-Alice…faut qu'on parle chantonne-t-il.

Pauvre Alice, je viens de la jeter à la pire des sangsues. Pire qu'une commère.

-Alice… Rose, je crois qu'elle pleure ! S'exclame-t-il paniqué.

En un rien de temps je me retrouve à ses côtés. Je colle ma tête à la porte et entend les sanglots d'Alice.

-Alice ! Sors de là.

-Non…

-Qu'es-ce qui as ? Demande Edward aussi inquiet que moi.

-Je..je..je…Hoquete-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. Lui ordonné-je gentiment.

-Je vais mourir. S'écrie-t-elle en pleurant.

-Ouvre Alice ! Hurle Edward en tambourinant contre la porte tandis que j'appelle maman.

**Pov Esmé.**

Alice ne voulait pas sortir de la salle de bain. Charlotte se rongeait les ongles. Edward essayait de défoncer la porte. Mais elle ne cédait pas.

-Alice. Appelé-je. Laisse nous entrer.

-S'il te plaît. Insiste sa tutrice.

-Juste vous deux. Dit-elle.

-Oui.

J'entends un froissement puis un déclic.

Charlotte en première et je la suis en refermant la porte. Alice est assise entre la baignoire et les toilette, des serviettes de bains éparpillés sur elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Ma chérie… Souffle Charlotte. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas mourir. Ton rein va bien.

Alice ferme les yeux brièvement. Et moi aussi. Je me souviens de son aspect quand elle a fait sa dialyse.

Alice soulève alors les serviettes et du sang s'étale sur ses cuisses.

-Plus j'essuie, plus ça sort. Et j'ai mal…S'exclame-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

-Oh ma chérie. Soupire Charlotte en riant légèrement. Elle la prends dans ses bras alors que je sors ce qu'il faut.

-Tu viens de devenir une femme. Lui dis-je.

-Ma puce…j'oublie parfois que tu n'as pas la même scolarité que les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout te dire. Lui chuchote Charlotte en embrassant le front d'Alice. Cette dernière ferme les yeux et se cale contre le corps de sa tutrice.

Alice a besoin d'une présence maternelle. Et elle l'a trouvé en présence de Charlotte.

**Pov Jasper**

1 semaine plus tard.

-Vive la neige ! Hurle Sébastien en nous sur ses skis.

Alice éclate de rire en le voyant tomber comme le gros boulet qu'il est !

-Hé les amis ! Nous interpelle Heather. Sa meilleure amie Shana s'arrête juste à côté d'elle.

-T'y arrives Alice ? Demande cette dernière.

-Je me débrouille. J'ai un bon professeur.

Je sens mes joues rougir mais aussi fier.

-J'imagine. Ricane Heather. Heather et Shana savent toutes les deux le béguin d'Alice pour Jasper. Mais en bonnes copines, elles ne disent rien.

-Bon. Sinon les garçons se sont dégotés quelques bouteilles. Donc se soir, on se donne rendez-vous au sous sol à neuf heures.

J'approuve vivement. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward m'ont parlé de leur soirée et là j'avais hâte. C'étaient de très bonne soirée apparemment. Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui sourit mystérieusement. Et j'ai l'impression que les deux autres sont au courant. Je déteste les secrets de filles.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Je referme mon casier tout en écoutant Angela parler de sa relation secrète avec Ben. J'étais contente pour elle. Ils se reparlait depuis cet été. Par lettre. Comme une histoire d'amour.

Puis depuis novembre, il grimpait dans sa chambre. Aucune personne de leur famille n'était au courant. On savait tous que le pasteur Weber ne supportait pas Ben, ni le père de ce dernier.

Et évidemment Bella en super copine la couvrait. Parfois elle invitait Angela et Ben chez Edward aussi. Même s'il elle ne le disait, avec Angie, on le savait. Surtout avec ses nouveaux suçons et ses joues rouges.

Soudain quelqu'un me bouscule faisant tomber tout mes livres.

-Hey !

-Un problème ? Me demande la douce et tendre voix d'Hélène.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors que le sien tombe.

-Qu'es-ce que t'a rire ?

-Rien…Juste que attend toi à être seule. C'est tellement triste pour toi.

Les yeux d'Hélène noircissent. La main de Bella se pose sur mon bras.

-Rose. Viens.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que mon frère mérite mieux qu'une peste dans ton genre. Okay tu es intelligente. Quoi que… Jasper va bien se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux d'une autre.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent et forme une fente.

-Tu vas le regretter. Crache-t-elle.

-Rose…Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas l'enerver.

-J'ai pas peur d'elle. Dis-je en prenant mes livres qu'Angie me tendait.

Pourtant j'aurai du.

**Pov Alice.**

La fête battait son plein. C'était la dernière soirée à la neige. On riait tous. La plupart est complètement cuit. C'était très drôle à voir. Jasper dansait.

Je regardais l'heure. Dans une minute, il sera dix heures. Et à minuit j'avais décidé de l'embrasser. J'allais pas me défiler. J'aime Jasper. Et ses lèvres m'attirent de plus en plus !

En plus maintenant que j'étais une femme maintenant. Depuis que j'avais mes règles Peter disait que je me la pétais. Charlotte rétorquais que j'assumais ma féminité.

Et sa me faisait rire.

Je regarde l'horloge.

Neuf heure. Je souffle un bon et me lève. Jasper danse encore. Moi je m'avance vers lui et lui prends les mains pour danser avec lui. Jazz me sourit et ses yeux pétillent. Je crois qu'il est heureux de danser avec moi.

Je passe mes mains autour de lui.

Lui pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

Nos corps se rapprochent.

Mon souffle se mêle au tien. Il sent la menthe et le pin d'épice.

J'agrippe sa nuque.

Lui pose sa paume sur ma joue.

-Vanille… Chuchote-t-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser.

Une explosion de bonheur éclate dans ma bouche, dans ma tête dans mon vente, dans mon cœur.

**Pov Rosalie.**

J'étais devant la caserne d'Emmett.

Plusieurs camions de pompiers étaient garés là.

Une idée fugace me vient à l'esprit.

_J'aimerais bien monté dedans._

Je touche la porte du bout des doigts.

-Hey ! S'exclame une grosse voix.

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Bougonne-t-il

L'homme s'approche. Il doit avoir plus de cinquante.

-Je cherche Emmett Cullen.

-Cullen ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'approuve.

-On a pas de Cullen, ici.

J'ouvre la bouche. Surprise.

-Et un Emmett ?

-Oui, un Emmett Masen.

J'écarquille les yeux. Bordel pourquoi, il a changé de nom ?

-Vous savez ou je peux le trouver, s'il vous plaît.

-Dans la salle de sport. Me dit-il en pointant du doigt un porte.

-Merci. Soufflé-je en passant près de lui. Je le dépasse mais l'homme m'interpelle.

-Dîtes ! Vous serez pas par hasard Rosalie ?

-C'est moi ? Pourquoi.

L'homme est loin mais je le vois me faire un grand sourire.

-Je suis content de vous voir enfin.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pas sur de comprendre. Mais l'homme s'éloigne.

Emmett est entrain de jouer au basket lorsque j'entre. Il ne m'a pas vue. Lorsqu'il marque j'applaudit. Mais pas de joie.

-Bien joué. Masen.

Emmett me regarde et me fait une grimace.

-Pourquoi ta repris ton nom ? Papa est au courant ?

-Non. Souffle-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandé-je en m'approchant.

-Plus ou moins pour toi.

-je ne comprends pas.

-Je considère Carlisle comme mon père. Après tout il m'a élevé. Mais j'ai dénigré Anthony pendant longtemps alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

Il soupire de nouveau.

-J'ai rêvé de toi en Août. Ou on s'embrassait. Sauf qu'on avait le même nom de famille. Et la ça m'a déranger. Je ne veux plus porter le même nom que toi.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

-Oh…Je vais y aller.

-Non ! tu m'as mal compris. J'ai rêvé qu'on se mariait et que tu gardais ton nom. Alors que je veux que tu porte le mien.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise.

-Alors, tu m'aimes ?

Emmett s'avance.

-Oui. Bien sur.

Il embrasse mon front.

-Et Charity ?

-On a rompu. Enfin c'est elle.

Il grimace.

-Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai un peu honte. Oublie.

-Dis-moi.

-Ya deux mois.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Je remarque qu'il rougit.

-J'ai dit ton nom à la place du sien au moment de…jouir.

Je glousse. Mais me reprends avant de glousser de nouveau.

Emmett lève les yeux aux ciels.

-C'est bon… Amuse-toi.

J'éclate de rire franchement, ce qui fait sourire Emmett.

Il me caresse la joue ce qui me fait rosir de plaisir.

Son visage s'approche du mien. Et lentement nos bouches se retrouvent. Je retrouve mes marques, mes odeurs.

-Viens. Chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche. Il commence à avancer et je reste coller à lui. Sa bouche dévore la mienne. Je sens mes joues chauffées. Une de ses mains passe sous mon haut. Sa paume est froide et me donne des frissons. Je le pousse violemment contre un mur et Emmett grogne contre mon cou.

Je sens mon ventre chauffé et palpité. D'une main, il essaye d'ouvrir la porte, de l'autre il me tient serrer contre son corps chaud.

Il m'entraîne rapidement dans les couloirs. Sa bouche rencontre chaque morceau de ma peau.

Mais j'ai envie de plus. Soudain je me sens tombée à la renverse et j'atterris sur un matelas. L'odeur d'Emmett est plus forte.

Très vite, on se retrouve nu. Ses doigts viennent jouer avec les plis de ma féminité.

Je ferme les yeux. Son souffle sur ma joue. En ouvrant les yeux, je capte le regard sombre d'Emmett. Tant d'amour, me fais vibrer.

D'un coup de hanche habile, je le renverse. Emmett rie. Ses mains guident mes hanches sur son sexe. De bonheur, je renverse ma tête. Mon amant grogne.

Emmett se relève et capture ma bouche. Nos fronts se touchent. Ma poitrine est plaquée contre son torse dur.

L'odeur, le son, le touché, je retrouve le bonheur dans ses bras.

Mon soleil est revenu.

**Pov Alice**

Le soleil me chauffe la joue lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je sens directement un bras m'enlacer. Celui de Jasper.

Je me tourne et l'observe.

Il m'avait bien eu. Il m'a fait croire qu'il a bu toute la nuit. Alors que non. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait hier soir. Alors au moment de se coucher, il m'a juste demandé de rester auprès de lui. On s'est embrassé beaucoup, longtemps.

Mais on a parlé.

D'Hélène entre autre.

Selon lui j'ai la même odeur qu'elle. Mais en mieux. Tout est multiplié. Il a aussi dit qu'on devait se contenter de bisou tant qu'il n'a pas cassé officiellement avec Hélène.

Enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit. Parce que lui ne voulait pas qu'on s'embrasse du tout. Mais impossible de résister. Pour nous deux. Il a dit qu'il rompra demain.

Vu qu'on arrive tard dans la nuit.

Je sens une main caresser ma hanche.

-Ne pense pas à elle. Souffle Jasper en m'observant avec ses yeux bleu.

Il m'énerve.

-Je ne pense pas à elle. Dis-je de mauvaise fois.

Jasper ris doucement avant d'embrasser ma joue.

-Menteuse. Je te connais un minimum Lice. Et je sais aussi de quoi on a parlé hier soir.

Je fais la moue.

-C'est pas ma faute, si j'ai envie que tu sois avec moi complètement.

Jasper me sourit ce qui fait gonfler mon cœur d'espoir.

**Pov Rosalie. (Shape of my heart-Sting)**

En ce lundi matin, je crois que c'est le meilleur lundi de tout les temps. J'ai passé deux jours et nuits avec Emmett. Sauf quand il a dû partir s'entraîner trois heures à l'aube avec sa caserne.

Mais voir Emmett se balader torse nu et plein de sueur c'est très excitant. Surtout que bonne nouvelle Alice a réussi sa mission. Bye bye Hélène.

D'ailleurs Eddie la commère m'a raconté la colère d'Hélène-Je-me-la-pète.

Très drôle selon lui. Elle est devenue Rouge et a piqué une crise comme peut le faire Nessie quand Papa ne lui fait pas son câlin du soir.

Pathétique. Pour Hélène.

Nessie n'est qu'une enfant. Et c'est ma sœur. Et je l'aime. Elle.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et rejoints Alice jusqu'à son casier. Celle-ci a un sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres.

Ah l'amour…

-J'ai passé le week-end avec Emmett. Annonçais-je en guise de bonjour.

-Je sors avec Jasper.

-Mission accompli soldat.

Alice éclate de rire.

-Vous allez le regretter. Toutes les deux…Siffle une voix à l'autre bout du couloir, derrière moi.

-Elle l'a déjà dit. Ricanais-je sans me tourner vers Hélène.

Mais Alice ne ris pas. Au contraire, elle écarquille les yeux. Dans mon champs de vision, j'aperçois Angela et Bella se figer. D'autre font de même et ceux qui ne comprenne pas, se retourne.

Hélène se tient là, avec trois garçons. Ce regard fou. Je le connais. Royce King. Et tout les quatre pointent une arme sur nous.

Le temps se fige.

Mon souffle se bloque.

Plus aucun bruit ne circule dans le couloir sombre. La vingtaine d'élèves est tétanisé.

Puis le monde se remet à bouger quand le premier coup est tiré.

**VOILA…**

**Une petite review pour la suite…**

**Bisou**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà pour le dernier Chapitre !**

**Merci à tout les monde pour vos mises en favoris et alertes !**

**Merci à : nymphadora15, mamoure21, rosaliecoolcool, Ilonka, Aliiice, Rosabella01, calimero59, Galswinthe, Abby915, the moon, Bellatrix18 !**

**On se retrouve à la fin**

* * *

Juste ensemble

Chapitre 17

**Pov Alice.**

Mon cœur bat vite. Ma tête est lourde.

Je me traîne tant que je peux aussi loin que je peux.

Mes gestes sont saccadés. J'attrape la poignée de la porte et me réfugie dans la salle informatique.

Des larmes de peur, de douleur et de choc glissent sur mes joues.

Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

Comment Hélène s'est elle dégotée ces armes.

Comment a-t-elle pu me tirer dessus ?

Je regarde ma cuisse sanguinolente. La douleur est vive. Je ferme les yeux pour calmer ma respiration. Mais je revois immédiatement le visage haineux d'Hélène.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fais ça ?

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma bouche. Mais je plaque mes mains dessus. Je ne veux pas être entendu.

Mon cœur repart de plus belle lorsque j'entends de bruit de pas dans le couloir.

Pitié, que personne n'entre ici. Pitié, pitié, pitié.

Se sont des bruits de course.

-Vite. S'écrie quelqu'un.

La panique a envahi le lycée. Tout le monde se cache.

Mais un cri résonne dans le couloir me tétanisant encore plus.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Angie est dans le même état que moi. Tout ceux qui sont dans cette salle le sont. C'est à dire les huit élèves. Mike à côté de moi,est blanc mais il tente de réconforter Jessica. Leah et Jared sont assis côte à côte. Et Ben se tient à l'autre bout de la file.

Impossible de bouger.

Surtout quand cette folle d'Hélène pointe son arme sur nous. Il y a un autre gars. Je ne sais pas où est Royce et je m'en moment qu'il n'est pas dans cette salle.

Mais j'ai parlé trop vite.

Il entre avec un autre type.

Je frémis. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Il est totalement débraillé. Il ne ressemble en aucun cas à l'ancien Royce d'il y a plusieurs mois.

-On sait pas où est l'autre pute. Grogne-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai. Soupire cette folle d'Hélène. Puis ses yeux se pose sur moi.

D'une démarche rapide, elle vient se positionner devant moi, l'arme plaqué contre mon front. Des cris se font entendre.

-Vos gueules ! Hurle un des mecs d'Hélène.

-Où est Alice ? S'exclame rageusement la folle. Des larmes glissent sur mes joues et la peur m'obstrue la gorge. Impossible de parler.

Je secoue la tête. Impossible de parler.

Impossible.

Un sanglot me secoue.

J'entends Hélène soupirer lourdement avant de frapper violemment à la tête. Je tombe sur Mike. Ce dernier passe un bras sur mes épaules. J'entends plusieurs personnes crier et d'autre ricaner.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ! S'écrie Jared.

Hélène éclate de rire. Les autres mecs ricanent.

-Je fais ça. Parce que cette pute de Rosalie, a convaincu mon mec de casser avec moi. Elle a convaincu cette bâtarde d'Alice de me piquer mon mec. MON MEC ! A moi !Et on ne me quitte pas. C'est moi qui quitte. COMPRIS !

-Si vous êtes là, c'est grâce à cette foutu blondasse et sa copine la bâtarde. Dit un des mec.

-Bien dit, mon chéri. Ris Hélène avant de l'embrasser. Donc je réitère ma question. Où est Alice ?

-Je sais pas. Soufflé-je.

-Tu sais pas ! Tu sais pas !

-Si tu veux je la fais parlé, Hélène. Dit Royce.

-Mmh. Vas-y.

Royce s'approche de moi et la panique me gagne. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Il attrape mes cheveux violement et me tire sur le sol.

J'hurle de douleur mais Royce tire toujours plus fort. Puis il me fait cogner contre un mur. Il attrape ensuite ma gorge et me met debout.

Ses yeux sont dilaté et sa bouche empeste l'alcool.

-Ma Rosie. Souffle-t-il en caressant ma gorge. Tu m'as manqué.

Il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux et la sens.

-Tellement.

Son nez me renifle et sa main descend sur ma poitrine.

Je réprime un gémissement de peur. Mais Royce ne l'interprète pas de la même manière.

-ça te plaît. Je le sais. Tu es folle de moi.

Il embrasse mon cou.

-Il faut dire à Hélène. Où est la bâtarde ? dis –lui et nous vivrons heureux ensemble.

Sa main descend le long de mon ventre.

-Arrête ! Hurle la voix de Ben.

Un bruit de bagarre se fait entendre et soudain un coup de feu.

-Ben ! Hurle Angela. Les cris des autres se fait entendre.

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose alors sur le corps de Ben. Angela et Jessica sont à ses côtés. Pleurant sur Ben.

-Non ! Criais-je. Non ! Non !

J'étais en pleine crise d'hystérie.

-TA gueule ! Beugle Hélène. Elle attrape mes cheveux et me jette au sol. Il est vivant pétasse.

A travers mes larmes, j'aperçois que Ben me sourit doucement. J'essuie mes yeux avec ma manche et je remarque qu'en effet Ben est touché à l'épaule droite.

-Ici la police de Port-Angeles. Relâchez les otages. Dit la voix de la police à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Un silence se fait dans la salle.

-Okay. Commence Hélène.

-Je vais vous relâcher.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Quand je saurai où est cette pute d'Alice. Hurle Hélène. Toi ! Dit-elle en indiquant Leah. Va à la fenêtre et dis leur ce que je veux.

-Mais la police vont lui tirer dessus. S'écrie Jared.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'y vais pas. Ricane Hélène. Les mecs explose de rire.

-Viens Rosie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois éclaboussé de son sang au cas où. Me murmure Royce mais assez fort pour que ces potes entendent.

Royce s'assoie sur une chaise et me fait asseoir sur lui. Ses mains me caressent et j'ai qu'une envie de vomir.

-Allé ! Bouge.

-Non ! S'écrie Jared.

Un des mec s'avance vers Jared et plaque le pistolet sur sa tempe.

-Tu gueule encore je t'explose.

Leah se lève en sanglotant. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

-Dit. Ordonne Hélène.

-Rendez-vous. Ordonne en même temps la police.

-Ils veulent Alice Brandon. Et ils nous relâcheront. Pleure Leah les mains levées.

Puis elle se rassoit tremblante. Jared la prend dans ses bras.

Puis le silence revient dans la salle. Long. Tendu.

**Pov Alice.**

Elle me voulait.

Elle veut ma mort.

Ma respiration s'est faîte rapide.

Bordel. Bordel. Bordel.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer mais impossible.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Sinon Leah mourra et tout ceux qui sont dans cette salle.

Alors les joues dégoulinantes de pleurs, je sors de cette salle et me traîne vers l'autre salle.

**Pov Jasper.**

J'étais fou.

Mon corps était parcouru de tics nerveux.

Mon ex était dedans et cette cinglée à pris en otage mes amis, ma sœur et Alice.

J'aperçois Bella s'avancer vers moi. Son regard est aussi paniqué que le mien.

-Ya un problème.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? C'est pour ça qu'il y a tout les flics. Merci Bella.

-Ne soit pas si sarcastique ! S'exclame-t-elle, puis elle reprends plus doucement. Kim qui était dans le couloir quand l'attaque a lieu a réussi a identifié l'un des tireurs.

-Et ?

-Et c'est Royce.

Un frisson glacé glisse le long de mon dos et me pétrifie. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le vent hivernal.

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai.

-Je crois que la police ne se rend vraiment pas compte de la situation.

J'hoche la tête.

-Il faut en parler à Peter. Il comprendra. Dis-je en cherchant du regard l'homme dont je parlais.

-Là ! s'écrie Bella en le pointant du doigt.

**Pov Alice.**

J'étais devant la porte transpirante. La main tremblante j'appuie sur la poignée et ouvre.

La première personne que j'aperçois c'est Ben. Il est allongé au sol, baignant dans son sang.

-Ben ! M'écriais-je. Mais avant d'avoir fait le moindre pas, je me retrouve à terre, une masse sur moi.

-Laisse la, Félix. Ricane la voix affreuse d'Hélène.

La grosse masse se relève et m'agrippe par le col pour me remettre debout.

J'ai la tête qui tourne c'est affreux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état qu'à chaque fois que les Volturi me droguaient pour nous endormir.

-Je suis là, Hélène. Laisse les partir. Dis-je en essayant de maîtriser ma voix.

Les yeux d'Hélène noircissent. Elle braque son pistolet vers moi et s'avance dangereusement. Je ne peux pas reculer puisque Félix me maintient contre lui.

-Ne t'avise pas de me donner d'ordre. Crache-t-elle avant de me frapper avec la crosse sur mon épaule.

Un crac se fait entendre se qui me fait hurler de douleur. Mais Félix me main une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son. Sa grosse main m'empêche de respirer. Mon nez coule et j'ai de plus en plus chaud. L'air se fait rare. J'essaye de me dégager mais impossible.

-Tu l'étouffe ! Hurle une voix.

Bien vite sa main se retire et je me plie en deux pour reprendre ma respiration.

-J'aime ce genre de position. S'exclaffe Félix en plaquant ses grosses mains sur mes fesses.

La colère me parcourt. J'en ai plus que marre. Ma vie est pourrie. On a toujours décidé de ma vie. On m'a donné des ordres et j'ai vécu l'enfer.

Je ferme les yeux et la voix de Peter retentit dans mon esprit.

_-N'oublie Jamais. Rapidité et force. _

Je me retourne d'un coup et frappe avec ma jambe valide le ventre de cet abruti de singe. C'est bien pratique c'est cours de self-défense donné par mon tuteur.

Heureusement il lâche son arme. Je me jette dessus et prends en joug Hélène.

-Alice ! hurle Rosalie. Elle essaye de se débattre mais Royce la tient fermement. L'un des autres mecs a pris Leah par le cou et Hélène vise Jared.

-Relâche ton arme, sale pute. Sinon, je les tue tous. Crache Hélène.

Je crois le regard de mes amis. Des larmes coulent sur leur joue. La peur est dans leur regard.

Ben émet un râle de souffrance.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent comme lui. Voir pire.

Hélène semble voir mon désarroi sur mon visage et se met à ricaner.

-C'est ta faute s'ils sont tous là. Ta faute s'il meurt. Tu m'a piqué mon mec. Tu veux tuer tes amis Alice ?

Je la regarde les larmes pleins les yeux.

-Tu veux tuer tes amis comme tu as tué tes parents ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre alors que mes mains tremblent.

-Comment je sais ? Mais je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis intelligente, trop intelligente. Piraté les ordinateurs de ces idiots de flics est si facile. Tu es une tueuse Alice.

-Ne l'écoute pas Alice ! Hurle Rose.

-Royce. Claque Hélène.

Un bruit de claque me fait sursauter.

-Tu as tué ta famille et maintenant tes amis. Quel genre de personne peut encore vivre sans avoir la conscience tranquille.

Mon bras se baisse alors que mon corps est secoué de tremblements. Je n'ai tué personne. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Moi je me tuerais si j'étais toi. Un monstre pareil. Le pire c'est que tu as fais tomber Jasper amoureux de toi. Et parfois la mort entraîne la mort de l'autre. C'est écrit dans toutes les histoires d'amour.

-Ne l'écoute pas Alice ! Hurle Jessica. Mais l'un des gars s'approche de mon amie et la frappe. Mike tente de s'interposer mais le gars lui envoie un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Alors que si j'étais rester avec Jasper, il n'y aurai jamais eu tout ça. Tu vas tuer tous ceux qui t'aime.

Ma main lâche l'arme et mon corps est secoué de tremblement. Incapable de rester debout, je me retrouve au sol. Un sanglot me parcourt et un cri de douleur sort de ma gorge.

J'entends un bruit de bagarre mais impossible de regarder.

-Tu veux que je te tue ? Chuchote Hélène près de moi. Que j'apaise ton âme. Me demande-t-elle.

Je la regarde. Après tout, elle a peut être raison. Alors lentement j'hôche la tête.

-Non ! Hurle certaines voix. Alice !

Hélène lève son arme et la pointe sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai fais souffrir trop de monde. Il est temps d'arrêter le massacre.

Soudain un bruit de verre brisé éclate dans la salle.

-Qu'es-ce que…

Mais une sorte de bombe entre dans la salle et dégage une fumée. L'odeur est horrible.

Je me mets à tousser. Mes yeux me piquent. Ma gorge est en feu.

Un main agrippe mon épaule. J'essaye de me dégager.

-Meurs. Siffle la voix D'hélène. Puis une détonation. Une douleur parcours mon bras. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu.

Puis le noir.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le blanc m'entoure. Un corps est collé au mien.

J'inspire. L'odeur de Jasper.

-Jasper. Soufflais-je.

Il remue contre moi.

-Jazz…tu m'étouffe.

Jasper se redresse alors.

-Alice ! S'écrie-t-il en agrippant mes joues. Tu es réveillé.

-Oui.

-Tu…tu…tu… Il plaque alors ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

Je ferme les yeux. Mon dieu que ses bons de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu m'a fait peur.

Je lui souri doucement.

-ça fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma. Les médecins nous ont dit que t'étais réveillé hier puis rendormi. Je tenais à être là.

Je l'observe. Ses yeux bleus sont vraiment inquiet.

-Tu m'en veux pas alors ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Parce que.. tout ça c'était de ma faute. Hélène a dit…

-Alice, je t'arrête immédiatement. Rosalie m'a raconté ce qu'Hélène a dit. Et RIEN n'est vrai. Elle est folle. Tu m'entends ,folle.

J'hoche la tête mais mes larmes coulent sur mes joues.

-J'ai eu si peur.

Jasper caresse ma joue.

-j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

-C'est fini maintenant. Je te le promets. On ne se quittera plus.

Jasper pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est doux et pleins d'amour. Je l'aime.

-Il faudra que tu me montre la prise que tu as faîte à ce cinglé. Rose m'a dit que c'était digne de karaté kid.

J'éclate de rire.

-Quand je serai plus en forme.

**Pov Emmett. 3 mois plus tard.**

J'étais stressé. Pire. Rose savait que je venais à la maison mais c'est tout.

Papa avait appris que j'avais changé de nom de famille et ça l'avait blessé. Ce que je comprenais. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. Et depuis à chaque fois que je venais à la maison, il faisait tout pour être de garde ou partir en week end avec maman.

J'avais laissé coulé mais là, fallait lui parler.

Lui expliquer pourquoi. Lui dire que Rose moi allons emménager à Seattle ensemble.

Lorsque j'arrive, j'aperçois sa voiture. Super.

J'entre dans la maison et referme la porte. J'entends le rire d'Alice et Nessie suivie de celui de Jasper à l'étage.

-Dis donc c'était rapide Edwa… Commence papa avant de se figer. Il referme la bouche et se détourne.

-Papa ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pas maintenant Emmett !

-Qaund alors ? C'est jamais le bon moment ! M'écriais-je blessé. Parce que malgré tout Carlisle restait mon père. Même si je savais qu'Anthony, mon autre père ne nous avait pas abandonné, c'est Carlisle qui m'a élevé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Emmett Masen. Gronde-t-il.

Je me stoppe. Il a craché mon nom de famille comme si j'étais un intrus.

-Ne me parle comme ça. Dis-je.

-Et tu veux que je te parle comment ?

-Comme ton fils ! M'écriais-je.

-J'aperçois maman et Rose arriver.

-Dernière nouvelle ! S'exclame-t-il amèrement.

-Papa ! S'écrie Rosie.

-Carlisle ! Dit en même temps maman.

Papa se pince l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Ah ba s'a y est je sais d'ou Edward a pris cette manie de se pincer le nez quand il est contrarié.

-Très bien parle. Souffle-t-il.

J'inspire profondément mais le courage me manque soudain. Et si je le décevais et s'il n'était pas d'accord. Une main se pose sur mon bras. Le regard de Rose me donne du courage.

-J'ai changé de nom pour Rose. Lâchais-je.

Papa fronce les sourcils.

-J'aime Rose plus qu'une sœur. Et je me sentais mal d'avoir le même nom qu'elle. Je trouvais ça trop bizarre. Et puis si je l'épouse je veux qu'elle porte mon nom mais si j'ai été élevé par un Cullen.

Papa m'observe la bouche grande ouverte alors que maman nous souris. Comment ça se fait que maman ne soit pas surprise ?

-Marier ? demande papa.

-J'ai pas encore fait ma demande mais nous l'envisageons. Dis-je en attrapant la main de Rosalie.

-ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Un moment. Marmonnais-je.

-Mais t'inquiète il n'a jamais trompé Rose, quand il sortait avec Charity. Dis maman.

Okay…comment elle sait ?

Papa soupire.

-J'étais stupide, n'es-ce pas ? Me sourit-il.

J'éclate de rire. Et papa s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Enfin.

-Maman comment tu sais ?

-Oh…on va dire qu'il y pas mal de bruit dans ta chambre Emmett. Et que je reconnais les culottes de Rose.

Ma Rosie rougit alors qu'un éclat de rire nous fait retourner. Alice et Edward sont mort de rire alors que Bella est rouge pivoine. Jasper secoue la tête amusée. Nessie s'avance vers moi.

-Je pourrais être la demoiselle d'honneur. Demande-t-elle en battant des cils.

Je secoue la tête.

-Si t'es sage.

-Ouais ! S'écrie-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. J'embrasse ma sœur avant de déposer un baiser, sur la bouche de ma chérie.

* * *

**FIN**

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Merci de m'avoir suivi.**

**Sinon, je ne pense pas publier quoi que se soit cet été. Je pars bosser donc ça risque d'être dur. **

**Mais je vais essayer d'écrire.**

**Bonne vacances !**

**Je vous embrasse fort.**


End file.
